Let me See you
by Doublepasse
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Natsu, an incorrigible playboy, meets Lucy, a strong willed blind girl. Their relationship rapidly grows closer and stronger, but what horrible secrets are holding Natsu back? Erza is determined to find out why Angel and Cobra are threatening her friends, even if it means putting herself in danger... College AU, Nalu, and other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

_"Flower Square. Please mind the gap between the train and the platform."_

Natsu was running down the stairs of the subway to catch the train, barely looking where he was going. Inevitably, just as he was to grab the door, he lost balance as he bumped into something, and fell roughly on the floor. Something? Well not exactly.

"Ow! I'm so sorry!"

Natsu turned his head. A girl about his age was on the floor next to him, rubbing her lower back. She had blond hair, creamy skin, and gorgeous curves she obviously tried to hide with her oversized sweatshirt (but failed). First thing Natsu thought was that she was totally the kind of girl he would put in his bed.

"Hey don't apologize, I wasn't looking where I was going, it's my fault… Oh maaan, the train's gone!"

Natsu stood up and sighed as he watched the train leaving. He was going to be late for his date. He turned around and reached out his hand to help the blonde to stand up. However, she didn't even look at his hand and stood up on her own.

"…sorry again. Hey can you tell me where the exit is please?"

Natsu blinked several times, astonished. Her pretty face was looking in the direction of the stairs Natsu has ran down a few minutes ago.

"Err… It's right in front of ya. Take the stairs, and it'll lead you outside."

"Thank you very much."

She smiled softly, still not looking at him. He was curious about this strange girl now. He wanted to see her eyes. Why was she so shy? He had dated and banged a lot of shy girls before, but this one was sure intriguing at first impression. He watched her search something in her bag, then pull out a white stick she unfolded, and put the extremity on the floor. Natsu's eyes widened when he realized.

 _Oh my… she can't see!_

It took him only one second to make up his mind. He walked close to her and firmly wrapped his arm around hers.

"Forgive me, I didn't notice. Please allow me to guide you."

"Thank you sir. And don't worry, it's my fault, I should have told you I was blind in the first place. I forget sometimes that it's not obvious."

"You're welcome. Beware of the first step!"

They climbed the stairs silently, Natsu feeling awkward. He stared at her. Her golden hair reached the middle of her back and her bang hid part of her face. The way they shone gave her an angelic aura. Natsu could also smell her perfume now that he was close to her, and he found it pleasantly addictive. He could catch a glimpse of her eyes from there, but still couldn't admire them, their color and shape.

"We're out of the subway now. Where do you need to go? I'll accompany you."

"Thanks that's nice! I'm supposed to meet a friend at a café named Blue Pegasus."

"Okay, I know where it is, we just have to cross a few streets. We'll be there in ten minutes."

They stopped just in front of the door of the café, a dozen of minutes later. Natsu loosened his grip from her arm, allowing her to turn around and face him, or at least face his chest, since she couldn't see where his face was. Maybe she wasn't even searching for his face, Natsu thought. That had to be normal for blind people, right?

"There we are. D-do you want me to wait with you? …I-I mean if your friend is not here, of course! But i-if you don't want to…totally understand! HA-HA." Natsu said, running his fingers through his locks and blushing, making his cheeks match his pink hair.

 _Damn, why am I blushing? I'm stupid, she can't see it! And what's with the forced laugh? She sure can hear that… Why am I embarrassed anyway?!_

"That's really sweet of you, but don't worry I can go on by myself now. You should go, you were such in a hurry to take your train, weren't you already late for something?"

"DAAAAAAMN, I totally forgot! Ok so…I'm gonna go now. Take care of you!"

"Thank you again sir!"

The girl finally raised her head up, and gave him the cutest smile he ever saw. Her eyes were brown and soft. But something was missing. No spark. Despite her brilliant smile, he couldn't help feeling a bit sad, because he was sure her beautiful eyes would have make her face glitter…and because she couldn't see him. He watched her turn around and enter the café, slowly heading to the bar with the help of her cane. How was it inside of her head? Natsu couldn't help to wonder. How did she perceive things? How did she perceive _him_?

He was rubbing his chin, lost in his thoughts, when he felt his phone buzz. "Shit, my date!"

* * *

"Pssssst. Flame Head. Wake up!"

"Rrmrblfm..."

"Don't make me punch you… Wake up ash-for-brain!"

" ...'vme alone Ice Freak."

"Everybody's looking… NATSU DAMN IT WAKE UP!"

Natsu jumped on his seat and almost fell. His heart was racing. Where was he? Why was everyone staring at him?

"So, now that Mr. Dragneel gave us the honor to be more than physically present, we may continue the class. Don't forget to come to detention next Saturday Mr. Dragneel."

"Shit."

* * *

"So…how was it last night? She must have been good if you are this tired today…"

"Shut up Gray, I didn't get laid last night. She ditched me, 'cause I was too late."

His raven-haired friend raised a brow.

"Too late? How could you be too late? When you left Fairy Tail you still had 30 minutes to go!"

"Missed the train."

"So? There is a train every 5 minutes."

"I dunno, I just was late okay!"

"Wow, take it easy man!"

Natsu and Gray were heading towards the cafeteria when they saw a strange scene. A tall black haired guy with a lot of piercings on his face was giggling while holding in the air by her collar a little bluenette, who was cursing and desperately trying to reach the floor below her.

"Gajeel put me down!"

"Why? This way your height seems normal."

"What did I do to you?! Why do you keep getting on my nerves like this?"

" ...'cause you're a shrimp."

"That doesn't make any sense! And STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"Yo Gajeel! Whacha doing?" Natsu asked.

The aforementioned man and the girl turned their head at the same time towards the newcomers.

"I just caught a shrimp struggling in the ocean." Gajeel smirked.

"I was perfectly fine THANK YOU!" The girl crossed her arms around her chest and pouted.

"Of course. People were stepping on your stuff you dropped, and soon they would step on you, 'cause you know, you're a shrimp."

"Guys!" Gray said. "Sorry to interrupt again, but we're hungry now, and we're going to get lunch, so…Gajeel you're coming or not?"

"Yeah yeah comin'. See ya Shrimp!"

"Oh god, please no!"

Gajeel cackled as he left the girl fuming and picking up her books. He joined Natsu and Gray, who were coming into the cafeteria. The three boys bought their lunch, then sat down at a table where a scarlet haired girl and a blue haired man with a tattoo below his right eye were already eating.

"Yo Erza, Jellal!" Natsu exclaimed as he sat down.

"Hey guys, how are you?" Erza greeted.

"Good. So Metal Head…who was this bookworm ya were bullying ?"

"None of your business."

"Aw come ooon! She's resisting on ya, isn't she ? If you want tips…"

"Unlike you, I don't try to pounce on everything that has boobs."

"Do not!"

"Do so. Her name's Levy, I met her several time in the hall. She's clumsy. Always drops her bookworm stuff and gets kicked by the crowd."

"So you protect her from the devilish absent-minded people walking through the hall, like a knight in a shining armor. Good."

Erza said this with a very serious tone, eating peacefully her strawberry cake. She was certainly meaning it this way.

"Gray-samaaaaa!"

"Oh god, why is she so loud…"

Gray was almost hiding under the table, as his really loud girlfriend ran towards them, and kissed him with passion. She was a gorgeous bluenette, whose only goal in life was to be clung to her introverted boyfriend. It had taken her four years to make him confess, and she wasn't going to let him go easily.

"Juvia missed Gray-sama so much!"

"You've seen Gray-sama yesterday at lunch!"

Gray unconsciously started to adopt her bizarre way of talking in third-person. Gajeel and Natsu guffawed not so silently behind their hand.

"Anyway, Juvia has brought her childhood friend with her! She went to the toilet but… Ah there she is, LUCYYYYY-SAAAAAN!"

Juvia yelled, making Gray fall from his chair. Natsu giggled, then turned in his seat to see the newcomer. He choked and widened his eyes when he recognized the beautiful blonde from the night before. She was elegant this time, wearing blue jeans, and no oversized sweatshirt, but instead a red cotton pullover that revealed her huge chest and flat stomach. Black boots matched perfectly the rest of the outfit. She still had her cane in her right hand, and she held a big golden dog in her left.

"Everyone, this is Lucy Heartfilia. Lucy-san, let Juvia introduce you to Juvia's friends."

Juvia took her friend's arm, and made her move around the table while saying names.

"This is Erza Scarlet, and there is her boyfriend Jellal Fernandez. Next is Gajeel Redfox, you know, Juvia's other childhood friend Juvia talked to you about? And there is Juvia's only and forever boyfriend (don'teventrytotouchhimoryou'llbeJuvia'sloverival) GRAY-SAMA!"

Each time, Lucy reached out her hand to shake theirs and say "Nice to meet you!", her head shifting so that she could hear them best. Everybody has noticed her handicap and had the decency to make no comments. They were rather surprised that Natsu, famous for his lack of tact, hadn't said anything dumb already. They were even more surprised at his reaction when his turn came.

"And at last here is Natsu Dragneel, the playboy of our little group. Juvia is warning you Natsu-san, Lucy-san isn't a girl you will put in your bed, understood!"

"Haha Juvia don't be so harsh on him, I don't even know the guy! Nice to meet you, Natsu!"

She reached her hand out once again, smiling at the pink haired boy.

"…h-h-hi."

Natsu's voice cracked, his cheeks were redder than Erza's hair, he shook Lucy's hand a bit too frantically, and sweat drops were rolling on his forehead. Everyone looked at him with wide eyes. What happened to the self-confident young adult, who was always charming (sometimes even unconsciously) every girl walking nearby?

For a split second, Lucy frowned as she heard his voice and felt his warm hand in hers. Natsu stared at her, his heart racing. Could she recognize him? But her normal soft face came back, and the hand-shake was over. Natsu felt disappointed. She folded her cane, and sat down on the chair Juvia was pushing towards her. Then she bent down and talked to her dog.

"Plue, sit. We're going to stay here for a while. If you're a good boy I'll get you candy. Yeah candy you like that huh? Good boooy!"

"He seems really nice! Plue right? Is he a labrador?" Erza asked.

"No labradors are smaller. He is a golden retriever. He's my guide dog."

"Wow really? I've never seen one! What is he able to do?"

"Well basically, he helps me cross the streets, makes me avoid people so that I don't bump into them, he also remembers new paths…"

Natsu stared at her face for the whole discussion. He was obsessed with her eyes, that were moving like normal ones, but not reflecting anything. Didn't all his past dates say fluffy stuff like the eyes are the door to the soul? Or window, he couldn't remember. Anyway, he couldn't see through this girl, and that was frustrating him.

"…and that's how I decided to be an author. Are Jellal and Natsu okay? You're the only ones I haven't heard talking since we were introduced."

"Don't worry about Jellal, it's quite normal. He doesn't speak unless he has something really intelligent to say." Erza smiled lovingly at him. "Natsu, on the other hand… That's certainly NOT normal."

"Yeah dude, what's wrong with you? You're not even asleep! AND YOU'RE NOT EATING! CALL 911 FLAME BRAIN IS SICK!"

"Shut it, Ice Princess I'm not sick! Just not in the mood to talk, that's all!"

Man, how long has he zoned out, watching Lucy's face? He must have looked like a total idiot. Even if she couldn't see it, he didn't feel good about it. And he could count on his annoying friends to remind him at least a hundred times. Fortunately, something prevented his friends from torturing him.

"Lu-chaaaan! Sorry I'm late!"

"Hey Levy-chan! Don't worry, we're still eating!"

"SHRIMP?!"

"YOU?!"

"You two know each other?"

"You know shrimp?"

"Who's shrimp?"

"You know Gajeel?"

"Again, who's shrimp?"

"I'm not a shrimp!"

"Shrimp is Levy."

"…this is fun. Who's Gajeel?"

"Natsu shut up."

"Levy-chan is my roommate."

"And Levy is Shrimp."

"And Gajeel is Metal Head."

"NATSU SHUT UP!"

"JUVIA LOVES GRAY-SAMA!"

"METAL FREAK AND SHRIMP ARE IN LOVE!"

"NATSU I'M GONNA KICK YOUR BALLS SO HARD YOU'LL SPIT THEM FROM YOUR MOUTH!"

"Jellal, control your woman, she's gonna kill Flame-Head."

"Gray, control YOUR woman, she's melting on you."

"JUVIA MISSED GRAY-SAMA SOOOOO MUCH LAST NIGHT!"

"You didn't get eaten by big fishes this time, Shrimp?"

"AND ERZA IS A RED HEAD DEVIL! MUAHAHAHAA"

"I have a bad feeling about this… Go honey, i'll watch your cake."

"Plue help, what's happening here!"

"FOR THE LAST TIME, MY NAME'S LEVY!"

"TABASCO JERK, WATCH WHERE YOU'RE RUNNING!"

"WANNA GO ICE PRICK?!"

"LUCY-SAN, JUVIA IS SORRY, SHE SPENT A GREAT NIGHT WITH YOUUUUUUU!"

"Levy's not a shrimp name."

"NATSU, GRAY, STOP FIGHTING RIGHT NOW!"

"I had a great night with you too Juvia!"

"AAAAAAH SHE'S COMING RUN ICE CREAM!"

"I wanna eat this cake so bad."

"And what's a shrimp name huh?"

"ICE CREAM? That's new. AAAAAH LET ME GO ERZA! I DID NOTHING!"

"Seriously, what's going on? Juvia?"

"Shrimp."

"Is there a problem Lucy-san? Gray-sama is mine by the way."

"I'LL TEACH YOU MANNERS BOYS!"

"…of course. What's Gajeel for a name then?"

"…I'll regret this but…Erza, Mirajane stole your cake!"

"Who's Mirajane?"

"Mira…you're dead."

"Jellal…you're gonna pay for that. I'll take back the bill and add 3 zeros to the price."

"Where's the cake? Flame Head GET OFF OF ME!"

"GRAY-SAMA IS JUVIA'S ONLY, NOT NATSU-SAAAAAN's!"

"Boy's love? This is confusing… You understand something Plue?"

"EXCUSE ME?! Where did you see boy's love? I'm the most manly straight guy in here!"

"Natsu you just sound like Elfman."

"Who's Elfman?"

"Wanna go out with me Shrimp?"

"Jellal, why do you have cake on your jaw?"

"I get it Natsu, you're not gay! You guys are crazy, I swear!"

"Jellal…you ate my cake?"

"G-go o-out with y-you? Err err…"

"Juvia, there's no need to write your name on my arm…"

"Welcome to Fairy Tail Academy Lucy, MUAHAHAHA."

"Forgive me… I know this place where they make the bests strawberry cakes! I invite you, what do you say?"

"OKAY I'LL GO OUT WITH YOU, JUST PUT ME DOWN ON THE FLOOR NOW!"

Everyone stopped and stared with wide eyes at the two folks, Gajeel smirking proudly, and Levy struggling in the air and blushing hardly.

"My, my… One of my ship is now canon!" Mirajane said with a brilliant smile. She suddenly stopped, and a devilish aura surrounded her. "By the way, Jellal, you'll have to help me clean this mess. Told you you were gonna pay."

* * *

"What a lunch!"

"You said it IP."

"IP?"

"Ice Princess or Prick, as you wish."

"You're so lazy you can't even say a full nickname you made up yourself?"

"Whatever."

Natsu sighed and leaned his head on his crossed arms. He just couldn't pay attention to the class.

"So…you're gonna tell me one day what's bothering you?"

"Nope."

"I guessed so. It has something to do with Lucy right?"

Natsu stiffened.

"Flame Head, I've known you for years, you're an open book to me. So?"

"…I bumped into her in the subway yesterday. She's the reason I was late for my date, 'cause I accompanied her for a while."

"That makes sense. She was going to meet Juvia. Hell, that's a small world. But why didn't you say anything when we met her?"

"She probably didn't remember me. …This class sucks, I'll go for a walk."

"If you wanna get another detention, sure go ahead."

"Doubt it, Macao's lesson is so boring that he is half sleeping himself. He won't see me."

"Y'wanna bet?"

* * *

 _This is indeed a small world._ Natsu thought. What chances did he have to meet again the blonde girl on the other side of the huge town ?

"Lucy! Hey, remember me? it's Natsu, from Fairy Tail."

"Oh, hi again! But don't you have class? And what are you doing here?"

"I wasn't feeling good, I wanted to walk a little. I like this part of the town, and I saw you through the window, so I came in! You love books?"

"Yeah! I'm actually an author. Come, I'll show you my books!"

She took his arm and led him through the aisles of the bookshop. Natsu shivered at the contact. He could smell her intoxicating smell. His hormones sent him a funny message, and he had to shut them back in his head. No playboy allowed here.

"How can you walk so fast in here?! Without Plue or even a cane?"

"Easy, I know this place by heart! There, you should find my books in here."

She stopped abruptly, and Natsu bumped into her back. Damn they were close. He didn't want to step back… He had thought about her all night. He had regretted not to ask her name or her phone number. He thought he would never see her again. He didn't believe in fate, but he had to say, chance was pretty funny sometimes.

Her neck looked so delicate and soft… He wanted to kiss her there, put his hands around her waist, and feel her ass against his abs. He wanted to make her feel pleasure, to make her feel _him_ , since she couldn't see him, and he wanted to be part of her world. But how could he?

Never in his life has he felt so insecure with a girl. Usually he just had to flirt with them for barely an hour. They all fell for him. He was handsome after all. But there? He only had his voice and personality. And he didn't know one bit what and how she thought. She certainly wouldn't react the same way as the other girls if he tried to flirt with her. Flirt… Damn he couldn't even tell her he was the guy who guided her the night before!

"Did you find them?"

"Huh? Oh right, let me see… Lucy Heartfilia that's it? I found one. _Seeking the clock…_ What is it about?"

"It's about a girl, who searches for her past and the meaning of her future, through an enigma her father sent her before he died."

"Wow, sounds poetic! I'm gonna buy it."

"Really?"

"Yeah! Right now!"

"You're kidding me! You can borrow it at the library instead of spending money on it! This way you can give it back, and if you found it good, you buy it."

"Why would I do that? I don't wanna give it back, I want it to be mine!"

"You want it to be…yours?" she frowned.

"Yeah… It's like a part of you, you know. I'm keeping it."

He saw her blush for the first time since he met her. She was so cute. He was proud. He didn't even try to flirt, and yet there she was, all flustered. He liked that.

"Ok, then let's go pay, it's this way."

Once again, she took his arm, and led him expertly through the aisles. He followed her, smiling. He promised himself to always make her smile and blush this way.

* * *

 **A/N : The first scene actually happened to me, minus the romance thing ^^ (cause I'm not a dude)**

 **I updated this first chapter, I realized the lines to separate paragraphs were gone oO**

 **So weird to re-read this chapter, my style changed haha ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, here is chapter 2 ! I'm so glad i could finish it tonight ! Tell me what you think, and if i make grammar mistakes, or if i don't use expressions properly, please tell me, so i can improve my english ! See ya :)**

 **I still don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

"HEY NATSU ! WANT ANOTHER BEER ?"

"YES THANKS MIRA ! GRAY'S PAYING !"

Natsu had to yell in order to make him understood to the pretty bartender. The music was so loud, and the club was so crowded it was almost impossible to have a proper conversation with anyone.

"OH YEAH ? WHY SO ?"

" 'CAUSE YESTERDAY HE BET THAT I COULDN'T DITCH CLASS WITHOUT HAVING DETENTION, AND HE LOST !"

"YO HOTHEAD, HAND ME YOUR BEER, I CAN'T STAND IT ANYMORE… SO HOT, I'M GONNA DIE. PLUS, JUVIA KEEPS CLINGING TO ME, I HAD TO RUN AWAY, I SWEAR !"

Natsu giggled and gave him his beer, that didn't last long in the hands of the cool blooded boy. A gorgeous brunette, only wearing a bathing suit with a short, sat next to Natsu and Gray, holding a bottle of wine in her hand.

"HEY GRAAAAY, THINK YOU DROPPED YOUR CLOTHES… NOT THAT I MIND HEHEHE"

"WHA- DAMN IT, WHEN DID IT HAPPEN ?! CANA TURN AROUND, IF JUVIA SEES YOU, SHE'LL MURDER YOU !"

"THIS IS THE RETURN OF THE STRIPPER, MUAHAHA, IT'S BEEN A WHILE SINCE LAST TIME ! THINK I'M GONNA CALL YOU STRIPPER AGAIN !"

"GO TO HELL FLAME BRAIN !"

Natsu guffawed as he watched his friend leave, inspecting the sticky floor.

"SO NATSU ! SEEN ANYGIRL TO BRING HOME TONIGHT ?"

"NAAH, NOT REALLY IN THE MOOD FOR THAT"

"WHAT, ARE YOU SICK ?!"

"WHY'S EVERYONE KEEP TELLIN' ME THAT ?!"

"WHAT'S HER NAME ?"

"WHACHA TALKING ABOUT ?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT ! YOU CHECKED YOUR PHONE THREE TIMES SINCE I ARRIVED 2 MINUTES AGO ! AND YOU'RE ACTING WEIRD…"

"YEAH SO ?"

"SOOO, THERE MUST BE A GIRL ON YOUR MIND, TWISTING IT IN A … WELL ACTUALLY IN A GOOD WAY HAHAHA !"

"BULLSHIT."

"YOU'RE WAITING FOR HER TO CALL YOUUUUU"

"BULLSHIT SHE DOESN'T HAVE MY NUMBER, I DO- OH CRAP."

"HA ! I WAS RIIIGHT !"

"SHUT UP CANA, I'M GONNA FIND GAJEEL NOW."

"YOU BETTER NOT. SAW HIM SUCKING FACES WITH A SHORTY !"

"EEEEW GROSS ! WELL GONNA FIND STRIPPER THEN, SEE YA ! MIRA ANOTHER BEER ON GRAY PLEASE !"

As he went, Natsu checked his phone another time. He wanted to call her since she gave him her phone number the day before. But he didn't want to look like a stalker or something. And didn't want to give her wrong ideas. He still was confused, and didn't know what he really wanted with her. Well his hormones knew EXACTLY what they wanted, but surprisingly (at least for him), his mind wasn't comfortable about it. Natsu sighed. 'What did you do to me, blondie…'

* * *

 _A couple of drinks later…_

 _Music is so loud, vibrating through his body… feels so good, so high. Everywhere is darkness, he can't even see where he's going. People of the night are dancing, drinking, laughing, kissing. When did he get another beer ? Bumps into something. Head is turning, feels dizzy… White hair ? So pretty… Boobs. He puts his hands on her waist. Press her against the wall. Leans right next to her ear._

 _"Hey gorgeous, what's your name ?"_

 _"That's gonna be Angel for you…"_

 _She licks her lips. He likes it._

 _"A gorgeous name for a gorgeous girl… do you like to play Angel ?"_

 _"Try me…"_

 _Kiss her on the neck, gropes her breast. She moans, man that sounds good. He presses his body harder on her, reaches her butt… Music's so loud, her scent so intoxicating… Angel right ? doesn't matter. Lips against lips, tongs interacting… He feels so hard. Feels her hands in his hair and on his butt. She likes to play…_

 _BLACK._

* * *

BZZZZ BZZZZZZZ

"Rrmuuufb"

BZZZZ BZZZZZZZ

"Whazzat ?"

BZZZZ BZZZZZZZ

"Phone ? Fuck. Hello ?"

 _"Hi. Who is this ?"_

"Err you're the one calling…"

 _"Natsu ? Is that you ?"_

"Yeah who is it ?" Natsu rubbed his head with his other hand, his eyes still closed. He felt so nauseous, lying on a bed, probably his.

 _"It's Lucy."_

Natsu blinked. Lucy… Fuck Lucy was calling him !

"Hey ! Good to hear you ! But… wait how did you get my number ?"

 _"Eeer, you sent me a text at 2 AM, remember ? That's why I have your number."_

Natsu blinked again. He texted her ? He didn't remember. What happened last night again ? It was Friday night… he went to the club… had a drink contest with Cana… then nothing. Shit, he had texted her without knowing…

"Daaamn" He muttered.

 _"Natsu ?"_

"Yeah, I'm here."

 _"Eer… can you tell me what you wrote please ?"_

"Huh ?" He blinked for the umptieth time and frown. 'Why would I have to tell her what I wrote ? She can read it herself- oh wait… Oh god.' Natsu stood up straight.

"Lucy, yeah, right, I'm gonna tell you, just give me a minute please."

He put his phone on the bed, then turned around to face the wall, and hit his forehead roughly several times.

"STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID !"

"Hey what's going on, pinkie stop yelling, you're gonna wake up my roommates !"

Natsu, fully awake now, looked down on the bed with wide eyes and an open mouth. There was a white dishevelled haired girl in his bed, yawning and playing on her cell.

"Who are you ? What are doing in my bed ?"

"Sorry to disappoint you, but this is actually MY bed. And I'm Angel. Well for you at least. My real name is Sorano, but that doesn't really matter. Oh and by the way, you have to leave. Right now. I hate to be a pain in the ass… Oh wait actually I don't care, hehe."

 _"Natsu ? Is there someone with you ?"_

Natsu picked up his phone.

"Not at all, it's the TV !"

Why was he lying ? Fuck, no time to wonder that. He frantically stood up, and started to gather his belongings. Boxers, check, shirt, check, now pants…

 _"Ok, so can you tell me please ? I wanted to know all day who it was and what it said ! I didn't call right away, because I thought that it might be one of you guys, and I knew you were at the club last night and might still be sleeping."_

"Oh yeah that's really nice of you, I still feel tired actually ! Rough night !"

'Damn you pants ! Where the hell are you ?'

 _"So ? Please ? I reeeeally want to know now ! And Levy isn't awake she can't tell me ! Did you know… She came back at 5 with Gajeel ! They only date since Thursday ! My, I couldn't sleep because of them, because, you know, I have really sensitive ears."_

"Uhuh, totally."

Natsu, of course, was too busy now to find his jacket with his wallet and ID card in it to pay attention to the blond. At least he had his pants. He wanted to leave this place so bad !

 _"Are you even listening to me ? What's wrong with you ? You don't want to tell me ?"_

"Huh ? No that's not it, I'll tell you, but… I have something to find for Gray right now, or he'll kill me. Can I call you back ?"

 _"Oh… Yeah sure ! Sorry I bothered you."_

"You're not bothering me ! I call you back I promise."

 _"Or better, you can tell me in person today ! We're all hanging out at Erza's at 5, then we'll go to the club. Well maybe I won't, I don't know yet…"_

"We're hanging out ? Why am I always the last to know ! Well ok, see ya soon ! Bye Lucy !"

 _"Bye !"_

Natsu hung up. He felt exhausted, and still hasn't found his jacket. 'Damn, I hope I didn't lose it at the club !'

"Who's Lucy ? Another whore of yours ?"

Natsu stiffened, then suddenly leapt on top of the girl, and grabbed her wrist roughly. His dark eyes were so scary the white haired girl let out a little cry.

"I don't know who you are little Angel, I don't even remember fucking you, and you look like you've got something against me. I don't care, I've met a hundred like you, hate me as much as you want, I don't give a shit, but don't even think about insulting my friends, ok ?"

"Eeep ! Let me go ! I'll wake up Cobra !"

"No need to, I'm going. You were sleeping on my jacket, get up now, and I'll leave."

Angel stood up, let him take back his jacket, then watched him leave the room and slam the door. She sighed and rubbed her wrist.

"Yo Angel."

"Hey Cobra."

"Was it him ?"

"Yeah. He's the jackass who fucked Yukino. I'm sure he doesn't even remember her. Just like last night."

"You banged him ?"

"Nah, I just brought him home to piss him off, because he was always talking about a certain Lucy. He must like her. He even texted her while we were kissing."

"… You know it… Just say the word and he'll spend a month in a wheelchair."

"It's not the right time… not yet…"

* * *

"DAMN IT MAN WHERE WERE YOU ?"

"OI my head is buzzing please shut it !"

"You could have texted Hothead ! You usually do that ! What happened ? Mira said she saw you leave with a white haired girl ?"

"Yeah but I don't remember anything… I woke up in her bed naked, so I assume we did it…"

"Well it's not like it's the first time right ?" Gray poked his shoulder.

"I know but… hell I don't know I feel tired, don't wanna think about it. I'll take a nap before we hang out at Erza's."

"How do you know about it ? When we decided it when you were already gone."

"Lucy called me. She was the one who woke me up thank god, it was almost 1 PM."

"She called you ? How could she call you ? I thought she didn't have your number ! Dude you have some explaining to do…"

"Later Ice Freak, I reeeeaally need to take a shower, then nap."

"Oh by the way… I don't think you'll be able to be at Erza's at 5…"

"Huh ?"

"Remember your detention ?"

"… FUCK ! Somebody up there is against me !"

"I bet it's the goddess of the brokenhearted girls."

"Noooo damn it, I hate Aquarius, I hate her ! Just because I was sleeping during her boring class !"

"Come on, if you work fast, you can meet us directly at the club ok ?"

"Mmmh right."

"Ok, gotta go, Juvia's waiting for me. See ya !"

"You're glued to her or what ? See ya IP."

Natsu collapsed on the couch and took his cell. 3 PM. He had detention at 6, and should be released at 9, if everything was ok. He checked then his notifications. 5 missed calls from Gray, 10 from Erza, 30 SMS from both of them. He went into his sent messages. He had sent 2 texts to Lucy.

'Oh that's right, I have to tell her what I wrote.'

He opened them and dropped his phone, his eyes widening and his hands shaking.

"FUCK !"

* * *

Lucy was expertly taping on her braille computer. She loved these moments when she was inspired, she could write for several hours in a row without moving. She was then in another world, in the world of her fantasies. She could see the sun shining, the clouds moving, the characters talking… Well at least, the way she imagined it. She loved the way she could exile herself from reality, zone out to reach new lands where everything was possible. Yeah, she was a crazy author, and she loved that.

It could be dangerous to zone out this way though, she was vulnerable like that after all, but she could always count on her sensitive ears to bring her back to reality. Besides, who would hurt her in her peaceful home ?

'Peaceful… Not last night at least' she thought, and giggled. Levy was sure expressive when she was pleased.

Lucy heard a really light noise coming from her roommate's room. One of them must have just awoken. At last ! It was already 3 PM. She lent an ear, and perceived heavy steps on the ground. Gajeel, obviously. The said one opened the door, and didn't have time to step out before he heard a loud greeting.

"Hello Gajeel ! Pleasant night ?"

"Hi Bunny Girl. Please don't be so loud, got a headache. How'd ya know it was me ?"

"No offense, but your footsteps must be at least twice louder than Levy-chan's. What's Bunny Girl for a nickname ?!"

" 'Cause of your hair. Don't make me explain now please…"

"Err ok ! I won't take offense, i guess !"

"Lu-chaaan, you're so louuuud !"

The small bluenette came out of her room, dishevelled, rubbing her face with one hand, while yawning with the other one covering her mouth.

"It was about time Levy-chan ! We have to be at Erza's at 5 remember ! And according to what we heard about her, we'd better not be late !"

"Bunny Girl's right… I'll go take a shower. Have breakfast Shrimp, after last night you must need it, geehee." Gajeel smirked and entered the bathroom, leaving a blushing Levy facing her giggling roommate.

"I swear I'm gonna kill him…"

"Don't say that, you would miss him ! Lead me to the couch please, I don't know what you did in the living room last night, but nothing is at the right place ! I had trouble finding the kitchen table haha !"

"I'm so sorry Lu-chan ! We'll move them right back at their right spots !"

Levy took her friend's arm, and led her to the couch that was… on its side.

"Eeer hold on Lu-chan… we can't sit properly on the couch right now… I must move it."

"I didn't know you had this in you Levy-chan hehe."

"Oh hush ! There, you can sit. Where is Plue ?"

"In my room, he couldn't stand the mess, he was whining, I was afraid he would wake you up."

"Poor Plue… I'm so SORRY, LU-CHAAAN"

"Hey stop whining, it's alright, it made me laugh ! You broke our routine, that was fun ! Besides, you weren't the only one to have fun last night apparently. I received texts from Natsu at 2 AM."

"Natsu ?"

"Yeah, so I called him 2 hours ago, and I'm pretty sure he was with a girl when I woke him up haha."

"That sounds like him. He told you he was busy ?"

"No I heard her. But he told me it was TV. But he barely paid attention to me then, so I assume he was still busy with her… know what I mean ?"

"Yeah…"

Levy stared at her friend, and studied her expressions. She was hard to read, but she knew her by heart. She was her roommate since high school after all. Lucy was trying her best to laugh at the incident, but Levy could see she was a bit hurt to catch Natsu with a girl in the morning. Was she starting to have feelings for him ? After two days only ?

"He didn't tell me what he wrote by the way. I'm supposed to wait till we meet at Erza's but… I DON'T WANT TO PLEASE LEVY-CHAN READ THEM FOR MEEEEEE !"

"Wow easy girl, haha you're strangling me, LU-CHAAAAN, I'LL READ THEM OK !"

"Thank you so much !"

Levy took her friend's cell, and opened her chat with Natsu.

"Ok that's sweet, he wrote : Hey can't wait to see you again, what you doing tomorrow night ?"

"Really ? Cool ! And the next one ?"

"What next one ? There's only one text."

"Are you sure ? I'm positive I heard 2 buzz last night."

"Well that's not from him obviously."

"Oh… Maybe I dreamt it. That's great anyway, I think we're becoming friends !"

"Lu-chan… i don't want to be a pain in the ass but… Natsu… he has a reputation you know. Everybody at Fairy Tail knows about the Salamander, the hot ass Natsu, the jerk who had countless girlfriends and one-night-stands…"

"Do you know him personally Levy ?"

Levy gulped. Lucy never called her that way, unless she was really annoyed. Her face was severe, looking straight ahead, and her whole body was stiff.

"No, but…"

"I can take care of myself you know that right ? I may be blind, but I'm not vulnerable, I know how to deal with life and people, because I already have, and you know that too. You were there, you've seen me deal with jerks. So please, if I want to be friend with Natsu, I will be friend with Natsu. And if he tries to abuse me, like you think he will, I'll be ready. I'm not a fool, I understood his lifestyle when I met him Thursday. But he didn't try to hit on me. That's a fact Levy-chan. That's why I'm giving him a chance."

Levy saw Lucy's severe and angry face smoothen at her last sentence. A small smile appeared at the corner of her mouth. She had made up her mind. And she knew she would be able to handle him, of course, but… she was scared her friend may attach herself to the playboy, and end up being hurt. Really hurt, more than last time.

"Ok Lu-chan, I get it. I won't say anything now. But you have to promise to tell me everything !"

Lucy smiled again when she heard the concerned tone of her friend. She was just worried after all. She has been like her guardian with Plue for all these years, rarely leaving her side.

"Of course, I will tell you everything, I promise."

Gajeel chose this moment to get out of the bathroom, half naked, with a short towel lazily tightened around his lower waist. Levy blushed at the sight. So hot… But so indecent !

"Gajeel, don't walk around us half naked !"

"Why, gives you ideas ?" The black haired guy smirked.

"You're so dead…"

"Please don't ! I don't want our apartment destroyed ! I'll have a shower now, but remember, I can hear EVERYTHING ! So behave, lovebirds."

Gajeel cackled and walked in Levy's room. As for the bluenette, she took Lucy's cell phone again, and watched the second text she had hidden from her best friend, frowning with her face serious.

 _"yooo iceprik im headin to this girls place angel. white hair dude and boooobs ! think im gnna bang lucy tmorow nigh. seeya"_

"I don't know you personally Natsu Dragneel, that's right, but believe me, you'll regret every bruise you plan to make on Lucy."

* * *

"Welcome to my dorm !"

"Hey Erza ! That's so nice of you to invite us !"

"Please Levy, it's my pleasure, you're both part of the family now."

Lucy, Levy and Gajeel entered the small dorm, where Gray, Juvia, Cana and Jellal already were, playing monopoly.

"Yeah, now that you date Gajeel, and even more as I heard, you'll have to spend more time with us freaks ! Come heeeere, have some booooze, I'm so happy for you two !"

Cana was already hugging Levy to death and offering her some dubious liquor.

"Oh and so this is the famous Lucy right ? Juvia couldn't stop talking about you... Long lost childhood friend she came across last week right? Want some booze too ?"

"Lucy, take my seat right here." Erza cut the brunette before she could make Lucy uncomfortable, and led the girl to a cosy armchair she usually never shared. Jellal and Gray smiled at this. She seemed to enjoy the newcomers a lot.

"Thanks ! What are you guys playing ? I heard dice rolling."

"Wow, can't hide anything from you, can we ?" Gray laughed. "We're playing monopoly."

"Oh great, I love this game, I know all the cards by heart. Is the dog still available ?"

"Noooo Lucy-san, Juvia wants to win for once !" The bluenette whined.

"What was that ?!" Cana exclaimed.

"Lucy-san is just so lucky all the time ! She never lost once since Juvia met her !"

"I confirm," Levy pursued, "Lucy was born under a great lucky star, I'm sure about that, that's almost unfair, she's lucky with EVERYTHING."

"Lucky star reeeeaally…" Cana stared at the blond with malicious eyes. Though Lucy couldn't see the stare, she could feel the competitive aura emerging from the drunk brunette. "I think this game will be… interesting. Let's roll the dice and see who they pick then, miss Heartfilia."

"Game on, booze girl ! And don't even think about cheating. I can feel it." Lucy smirked and tapped her nose with her pointing finger.

"I think I don't wanna play anymore." Gray pouted. "Two fucking lucky girls in a game of chance… not good."

"It's not just about chance Gray, it's also about strategy, how and when you will invest in properties, and…"

"Yeah yeah we get it, Mister I-only-speak-smart. Go back to your girlfriend and let's play."

Jellal sent Gray a dirty look but didn't reply. Lucy started to roll the dice. As she asked how much she got, the door bell rang. Erza stood up to open the door, and greeted a cute white haired girl with blue eyes, who looked a lot like Mirajane, Levy noticed. 'Could they be related ?'

"Yo Lisanna, you arrived just in time ! Grab a chair and help us kick Cana's and Lucy's ass !"

"Huh ? Why would I do that Gray ? Anyway sorry I'm late Erza, Mira wanted me to help her clean the cafeteria, and then I ran into Natsu on my way to your dorm."

Every body fell silent all of a sudden, and stared at Lisanna. Lucy wondered what was going on, she felt a lot of tension and uneasiness in the room.

"Take a seat." Erza said. "So… what did you say to each other ?"

"Nothing important… He told me he had detention, and that's why he couldn't come to your place."

"And… that's all ?"

"Yeah…" Lisanna sighed. She collapsed on a chair, eyes shut down, holding tears.

Levy and Lucy had absolutely no idea what was happening, but knew right away it wasn't good at all. They felt a bit like intruders… They couldn't just ask what the matter was like that. Lisanna finally opened her eyes, raised her head up and smiled.

"I'm sorry guys, I keep bothering you with this… let's play now ! Oh new people ! How are you, I'm Lisanna, Mirajane's sister, you know, the owner of the cafeteria and the bartender of our club ! We also have a brother, Elfman, he's studying abroad, but he should come back soon."

All of them released a sigh they didn't know they were holding, and every one relaxed, as Levy and Lucy introduced themselves. As the game went on, Lucy couldn't help wondering what happened between Natsu and Lisanna…

* * *

"Gray, Juvia, pssst, can we talk to you for a minute ?"

The couple turned around to see Levy and Lucy looking quite mysterious. The whole group was on their way to their usual nightclub. Juvia and Gray shared a look, then gathered around the two girls, whereas all the others continued on their way.

"Eer this is indiscrete but err…" Levy hesitated.

"We would like to know what happened between Natsu and Lisanna." Lucy said straight.

"Oh ! No problem Lucy-san, we can tell them, right Gray-sama ?"

"I guess… you'll learn it eventually. Lisanna was Natsu's longest date, 2 years ago. They dated for 5 months. It's like eternity in Natsu's love life. We all thought she would be the girl who would… make him grow up. But we were wrong. It ended bad. So bad."

"What happened ?" Levy asked with anxiety in her eyes and her voice.

"We never knew." Juvia answered. "We're sure there was a fight. We don't know what it was about though. Lisanna-san never told us the details. Natsu-san was really mad, and broke up with her the worst way ever…"

"Don't tell me he…"

"He cheated on her." Gray interrupted the bluenette. "He drank a lot, knowing he would hit on some girls, and brought one back to his dorm, knowing perfectly again that Lisanna would come apologize. All of this was so stupid… Natsu wasn't going to be mad forever, because apparently, well, it's really confusing, but Lisanna was in the wrong during the fight but not completely. And same for Natsu. They could have worked this through, see ?"

"Anyway," Juvia pursued. "What happened is, none of them wanted to talk to the other one. Or apologize. It was really difficult for us, because we were in the middle, friends with both. Juvia remembers, she stayed with Lisanna-san in the club, and the cafeteria, and class, while Gray-sama had to stay with Natsu-san. So tiring. But, little by little, they both calmed. Lisanna-san wanted to get close to Natsu-san again, she still loved him you see, but Natsu-san…"

"Natsu resumed with his past lust life, with more and more dates, more and more one-night-stands." Gray said sadly. "He wasn't mad anymore at Lisanna, but didn't want her again in his love life. We were worried about him, but we couldn't say anything, 'cause he would just yell and run away nobody knows where. Eventually, we had to accept his decision. After all, his actual lifestyle only reveals that he doesn't want to get attached anymore. But… I'm sure… it will not remain like that forever."

He shot a quick glance at Lucy. Levy caught that, and she wasn't sure she liked it.

"The actual problem is, Gray-sama, that Lisanna-san is still madly in love with Natsu-san… And she can't get over him. And we don't know what to do about it…"

Juvia sounded so sad to Lucy… she never heard her childhood friend so hopeless. She was the most optimistic cheerful person she has ever met ! This had to be a really bad story. Like the ones she liked to read and write about. Natsu… what happened ?

* * *

 **It took me litterally 1 hour to post this... my computer started to bug recently. I almost lost my chapter, i was sooo relieved i did not.**

 **So how was it? Hope you don't regret the second chapter ! I don't :) Not fluffy at all, true, but i had to settle the story.**

 **Please review !**

 **I still love tiramisu, what's your favorite cake?**

 **Doublepassé**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3 ! Enjoy :) It's a bit shorter than chapter 2 (which has just exhausted me).**

 **I would never dream to own Fairy Tail. I just fanfic it. I know that might not even be an expression. Shut up brain.**

* * *

Lucy was scared. She hasn't felt lost like this for a long time. It was her first time at a nightclub after all. The music was so loud she could barely hear Levy, who was firmly holding her right arm, guiding her through the crowd. Soooo many people ! They were everywhere ! Lucy's senses were overwhelmed, she couldn't hear well, people brushed her arms, head and legs all the time (on purpose or not, this was difficult to say), and the flavours were so strong ! Alcohol, mainly, but also sweating (yak), perfume… Lucy was really in a strange place ! But it was new, and she was with her new and old friends, so she enjoyed it. She just needed to relax.

"LU-CHAN YOU OKAY ? IF ANYTHING'S WRONG, YOU JUST TELL ME, AND WE GO OUTSIDE !"

"THANKS LEVY-CHAN, I'M FINE ! LEAD ME TO THE BAR, I'LL SIT THERE FOR A WHILE, AND HAVE A BEER."

"YOU WANNA DRINK TONIGHT ?!"

"JUST ONE BEER WON'T HURT, DON'T WORRY. THIS WAY YOU CAN LEAVE ME AND SPEND TIME WITH GAJEEL !"

"NO WAY I'M LEAVING YOU LU-CHAN, ARE YOU INSANE ?!"

"HEY I DON'T NEED A BABYSITTER ! BESIDES, THE BARTENDER IS MIRAJANE RIGHT ? SHE'S A FRIEND OF ERZA AND THE OTHERS APPARENTLY, SHE'LL KEEP ME COMPANY !"

"ARE YOU SURE LU-CHAN ? I DON'T FEEL GOOD ABOUT THIS…"

They were already at the bar. Levy took the safest chair she found (meaning the one the most isolated from the crowd), and helped Lucy to sit.

"DON'T WORRY LEVY-CHAN JUST GO ! CALL MIRAJANE FIRST PLEASE !"

"RIGHT ! HEY MIRAJANE ! OVER HERE ! CAN WE HAVE A BEER PLEASE ?"

"SURE COMING RIGHT AWAY !"

"YOU HAVE YOUR PHONE LU-CHAN RIGHT ? I'LL CHECK ON YOU EVERY 10 MINUTES, AND IF YOU WANNA DANCE JUST TELL ME HUH !"

"NOT RIGHT NOW, DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME !"

Levy walked away reluctantly. Lucy smiled. This was an adventure ! She was still a bit scared, but never would she show that to the world, she had to be strong. Besides, she wanted to act normally tonight, and that was the perfect way to begin, sitting at the bar, peacefully sipping her beer. And if guys tried to hit on her, it didn't matter, she knew how to defend herself.

She was thinking about all this when she felt a hand covering hers and gently squeezing it. It was a big warm hand. She recognized it immediately.

"HI NATSU ! HOW ARE YOU ?"

"HEY LUSHEEE, HOW'D YOU KNOW IT WAS ME ?"

"I RARELY FORGET HANDS ! AND YOURS IS PARTICULARLY DIFFICULT TO FORGET, IT'S SO WARM !"

"YEAH I HAVE AN ABNORMAL BODY HEAT. DON'T YA FEEL OVERWHELMED BY THE MUSIC AND THE CROWD ? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ACTUALLY CAME !"

"IT'S A BIT SCARY, BUT I LIKE IT, IT'S A NEW ADVENTURE YOU KNOW !"

"HELLO NATSU ! WANT A BEER I PRESUME?"

"HEY MIRA ! YEAH PLEASE, IT'S ON GRAY !"

"AGAIN ? MY, MY, HOW LONG WILL THIS BET LAST ?"

"AS LONG AS HE DOESN'T REALIZE ! OH BY THE WAY, THIS IS LUCY, A NEW FRIEND IN OUR GROUP ! SHE'S JUVIA'S CHILDHOOD FRIEND."

"HEY LUCY NICE TO MEET YOU ! IF YOU NEED ANYTHING, JUST LET ME KNOW !"

Natsu took Lucy's hand and put it in Mira's. He was so gentle, Lucy thought. Mira's hand was small and soft. She sounded nice too. Lucy was glad to meet so many people. In three days, she had tripled her number of acquaintances.

"NICE TO MEET YOU TOO MIRAJANE !"

"PLEASE CALL ME MIRA ! YEAH COMIIIING ! SORRY GUYS, GOTTA GO !"

Mira walked away, holding four full glasses in her hands without shaking. Lucy realized Natsu was still holding her hand. Maybe he thought she needed to feel his presence, since her senses weren't really useful in this environment. 'How thoughtful !'

"YOU WANNA DANCE ?" Natsu asked.

"YEAH GOOD IDEA !"

Natsu let go of her hand, and put an arm around her shoulders to lead her through the crowd, abandoning their drinks on the bar. He stopped when he found a satisfying spot on the dance floor, with enough space around them. They began to dance, or at least move like they could, like every one else in the club. The only difference was that Natsu was holding both her hands, so that they wouldn't get separated by the flowing crowd.

'That is definitely different from the way I usually dance' Natsu thought, giggling and smiling as he watched the blond moving funnily in front of him, enjoying herself like a little girl.

A moment later, Natsu saw Lucy stop and get closer to him. He widened as she put her hands on his shoulders. Her head was getting closer, then he felt her cheek brush his. 'WHAT IS HAPPENING ?!' Natsu thought. His heart was beating fast, he couldn't move. These 2 seconds seemed so long to him ! Then she shifted her head, so that she could speak near his ear.

"My voice hurts, I prefer to talk to you this way, that's ok ?"

"Err, sure !" Natsu answered. He didn't know where to put his hands… would she mind if he put them on her waist ?

"By the way, Levy read me your text !"

Natsu's heart skipped a beat.

"It was so cute ! But you don't remember sending me this, right ?" Lucy smirked.

Natsu gulped.

"No I don't really remember… And I didn't look… what did I say again ?" He was slightly shaking, nervous. She didn't seem to be mad, maybe she didn't know about the other text… he had to be sure.

"You told me that you wanted to see me again."

Natsu let out a huge sigh, and leaned his forehead on her shoulder, forgetting that a second earlier he was afraid of touching her.

"You okay ?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just so hot in here."

"You're right, do you want me to pull away ?"

"Nah that's fine. I don't wanna yell either !"

She leaned her head against his chest, her hands still on his shoulders, and resumed dancing like it was a slow, leading him. He put his hands clumsily on her waist. He had to, that was weird to just have his arms and hands in the air ! Then he followed her dance, smiling.

"Oh I love this song ! Natsu sing with me !"

"Only in your dreams." Natsu giggled.

 _I don't know just how it happened_

 _I let down my guard_

 _Swore I'd never fall in love again_

 _But I fell hard_

 _Guess I should have seen it comin'_

 _Caught me by surprise_

 _Wasn't looking where I was going_

 _I fell into your eyes_

 _You came into my crazy world like a cool and cleansing wave_

 _Before I, I knew what hit me baby, you were flowing through my veins…_

Lucy could feel his heart beat so fast… Was it because of her ? She felt really comfortable in his arms, she could stay there all night long. She almost laughed when she felt his uneasiness to grab her waist. Was she that intimidating ? She couldn't believe he was the guy who slept with most of the girls of his college, and hurt Lisanna so bad. Maybe it was her blindness that made him uncomfortable… But then why did he want to see her again ?

Lucy frowned as she felt something hard bumping suddenly against her abdomen. No way… Was he just… ?

'Oh FUCK, DAMN IT, think about something else, Gray naked, Gray naked…. No, NOT GRAY NAKED, that's terrible. GAAAAH What am I gonna do ?!' Natsu thought as he was desperately scanning the crowd. Fortunately for him, he saw Levy coming their way. 'Pheww, saved !'

"LEVY ! COME HERE PLEASE !"

"HEY NATSU, DIDN'T SEE YOU THERE." Levy was sending him a dirty glare. She didn't like AT ALL the position Lucy and the playboy currently were in.

"CAN YOU WATCH OVER LUCY PLEASE ? I HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM."

"YEAH SURE !"

As fast as light, Natsu put Lucy's hand into her friend's, and disappeared in the crowd. Levy raised a brow, then spoke into Lucy's ear.

"What happened ? He looked weird."

"… He was hard on me."

"WHAT ?" Levy looked at her friend, who was grinning and giggling.

"Yeah, that's my fault actually, we were really close after all. But that was fun !"

"You're just torturing the guy, Lu-chan !"

"So now you're defending him ? I thought _he_ was the bad guy."

"No way ! But still, you're a naughty girl Lu-chan." Levy laughed. "He didn't try anything ?"

"Nope." Lucy smiled with content. "He was nothing but sweet and thoughtful. And embarrassed. That was cute."

"I have to give you credit… you CAN handle him… but watch it, I'm NOT giving you my blessing, so don't fall for him !"

"Idiot, I'm not falling for him. He's a friend ! He just has hormones, like every man."

"Yeah, well, try not to tease his hormones too much, Lu-chan. Please !"

Lucy burst out in laughter.

* * *

Natsu was panting, released. He looked at his image in the mirror. He's never done that before in the toilet of the club… He never had to. He felt ridiculous. And he was practically sure Lucy noticed. He put his head in his hands, feeling a furious blush spreading on his face.

'Why… just WHY with this girl ? If it was any other girl, I wouldn't give a shit… But if it was any other girl, I would already be in her bed…'

"THIS IS SO CONFUSING !" He yelled.

"Hello ? Is everything ok in there ?" Somebody asked, knocking on the door.

"Huh ? Yes everything's fine, thank you." Natsu opened the door, and was hit by Lisanna's blue electric eyes.

"Hey Lisanna."

"H-hi, Natsu." She didn't expect to meet him so suddenly, obviously. Natsu noticed her hand shaking while she put a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You're having fun ?" He asked casually.

"Y-yeah ! I was with Gray and Juvia. We lost all the others." She put another strand of hair behind her ear. He didn't like that she was nervous like this with him. But he couldn't do anything about it. Whenever he was around his ex-girlfriend, it was like his emotions closed the door on her.

"I can lead you to Lucy and Levy if you want. I know where they are."

"Ok, that would be nice, then we could join Juvia and Gray together."

"Ok let's go !"

Natsu grabbed her wrist, making her blush at the sudden unexpected contact with her ex-boyfriend, and started to walk towards the crowded dance floor.

"Natsu !"

"Yes what ?"

Lisanna looked at his face. Unreadable expression, as always when he talked to her. She looked away.

"N-nothing. Let's go."

* * *

"That's the girl ?"

"Yeah, I saw him dancing with her. They seemed really close…"

"You wanna mess with him tonight?"

"No… we're not ready yet. But let's play a little… I wanna see how close they are. Maybe we can use her…"

"You decide Angel."

* * *

"… and Juvia just took off her shirt to cover a half-naked Gray ! She's just wearing a bra right now !"

"No way !" Lucy laughed so hard she almost fell on Levy. "… Oh myyy, and Gray's not mad ?"

"I don't think he noti-"

"Hi there girls !" Lucy felt an arm wrapping around her shoulders. She frowned a bit. She didn't recognize the voice. The girl had an arm around Levy's shoulders as well, holding them both firmly.

"Err hi ?" Lucy answered.

"Who are you ?" Levy said harschly. She didn't like the air of this girl at all.

"My, my, we're not really friendly, are we ? I think I prefer your blond friend. What's your name sweetheart ?"

"Layla."

"Layla, really ? Are you sure you're not lying ?" The girl had an ominous tone. "I can tell when people lie, you know ? They don't look at me in the eyes… WHAT DO YOU THINK COBRA, IS SHE LYING ?" She yelled the last part because of the music.

Levy gulped as she saw a big scary guy with a dark aura, sneaky eyes and a persistent smirk on his mouth coming closer. For a moment Levy was petrified, she couldn't do anything, while the man tilted his head to stare at Lucy's face. Her friend didn't move or blink, as she was examined by the tall man. In the dark club, an unknowing person couldn't really figure out Lucy's predicament.

"You're a tough girl aren't you ?" Cobra whispered, frowning in doubt. Something looked weird in her expressionless face. "CAN'T SAY IF SHE'S LYING ANGEL, BUT SHE DOESN'T WANT US HERE, THAT'S FOR SURE."

"Oooh why so ?" She muttered again at her ear. "I like you ! Just as much as the pinkie who was dancing with you…"

"Pinkie ?" Lucy spoke for the second time only.

"Yeah… Natsu Dragneel… do you like him too, honey ?"

"Why, you're jealous ?" Lucy lowered her head a little, so that her bang hid her eyes. They would eventually figure it out if her gaze was too fixed.

"Maybe… How about you and I have a nice chat outside blondie ?"

"WHADDA YA THINK YOU'RE DOING ?!"

Lucy was relieved when she heard his voice. This Angel girl was starting to be really scary. And she wasn't clear about what she wanted… Lucy didn't want any trouble.

"SPEAKING OF THE DEVIL. WHAT DO YOU WANT PINKIE ?"

Natsu roughly pushed Angel away and made a barrier with his body between her and the girls. Cobra instantly reacted and began to raise his tightened fist towards Natsu's head, but Angel raised her hand to stop him.

"WHAT PINKIE ?" She said. "WE WERE JUST CHATTING NICELY… RIGHT GIRLS ? NO NEED TO BE SO ROUGH !"

"WHY WOULD YOU CHAT WITH THEM ? I DON'T TRUST YOU."

"WHAT, YOU THOUGHT I WOULD BRUISE HER PRETTY FACE ? TCHH I'D NEVER DO THAT… SHE'S LESS PRETTY THAN ME." She giggled. "DON'T WORRY YOUR _LUCY_ IS SAFE !"

Lucy and Levy stiffened when they heard the name… So did Natsu, but it was more because of the tone Angel took.

"…for now." Angel muttered to herself, smirking evily. "Let's go Cobra, I have what I want."

"BUT I WANNA KICK HIS ASS !" He replied loudly.

"COME ON THEN SNEAKY EYES, I'M ALL FIRED UP !" Natsu answered.

"No." Angel replied back, in a way only Cobra could hear. "We don't need that. We'll have our revenge later. Come on."

Cobra snorted and followed her, his fists tightening when he heard the loud "COWARD !" from Natsu.

* * *

"Natsu… how did this girl know my name ?"

The whole group, forming a circle in front of the club, stared at the pink haired boy. When they heard about this weird incident, they all agreed to meet outside.

"Eerr…" Natsu was really embarrassed now. Among his friends, the two girls he didn't want to talk about his one-night-stand to were here. Lisanna was staring intensely at him, and Lucy was all ears.

"I… woke up at her place this morning… And when you called me Lucy, I was with her, and… she heard me say your name. But… I don't understand how she knew how you looked like."

"She saw you dancing with her." Levy replied, frowning. "She was weird…"

"Yeah, we don't know what she wanted… she was… ominous, almost threatening." Lucy rubbed her chin. "Does she hate you or something ?"

"Probably… I'm sorry Luce." Natsu really seemed sorry, Levy thought. 'But that doesn't change the fact that I knew it wasn't a good idea for Lu-chan to befriend him ! This girl is onto something with her freaky friend'.

"Ok guys, relax now." Erza said in a leader manner. "Though we don't know what these people wanted, at least now we know we have to be careful. Lucy," she added, resting a hand on her shoulder, "don't ever stay alone in the streets ok ? We will be honored to always be by your side to protect you."

Lucy blushed in embarrassment at the serious tone of the scarlet haired girl. 'Is she always that awkward ?'.

"Thanks Erza… but you don't need to worry, I can take care of myself. I'm never alone anyway, Plue is always with me if Levy-chan isn't."

"Good."

"Ok , let's head home now, it's starting to be cold here."

"Since when do you complain about cold Ice Princess ?"

"Juvia is freezing."

A general "AAAAW, so cute !" spread through the cold air of december, followed by laughters and a loud "GRAY-SAMAAAAA", while everyone took their way home. The incident was forgotten, life was too sweet to mope.

* * *

Lucy opened her eyes, and saw nothing. 'Pretty standard' she thought as she painfully got up. The dancing killed her legs and feet. She fumbled her buzzing cell phone pressing her to pick up. Who called her so early in the morning ?

"Hello ?"

"Yo Luce !"

"Hey Natsu… Why're you calling so early…" She let out a big loud yawn.

"Wow, that was elegant ! And it's 2 in the afternoon dummie !"

"Huuuuh ? you serious ?"

"I am. Buy a watch !"

"You're stupid."

"I know… thanks for the compliment."

"That wasn't a compliment."

"Oooh… She's killing me…"

"Good, I can have some rest then."

"…There I'm dead."

Lucy giggled.

"She's laughing ! I knew you didn't really want me dead !"

"It is true that since you and your crazy friends barged into my life 3 days ago, I've had some fun. And lack of sleep. And now my biological clock is disordered."

"Muahaha, guess I'll have to call you every day to wake you up !"

"Why did I give you my phone number again ?"

"You wanted me to tell you how I found your book remember ?"

"Oh you're right ! Did you start it ? How do you find it ? It's terrible isn't it…"

"Yeah… you're the worst author ever."

"…Sarcasm doesn't suit you."

"HAHAHAHA, you're so easy to tease !"

"And you're mean !"

"But you still like me, don't you !"

She could imagine him smirk. He sounded like the kind of guy who did that. 'I can tease too, Mr Hard, you'll see…'

"I think I'm gonna hang up before you start imagining things."

"Whaaat ? You can't do that ! If you do that, I come at your place and eat all your food !"

"I would worry if you actually knew my address."

"Then you should worry blondie… I'm picking you at 4, you better be ready when I arrive. See ya Luigi !"

"Eeeeh ? Natsu don't hang up ! Nats- damn it, he's gone !"

* * *

"Gray-sama ! Last night was wonderful !"

Gray looked at his girlfriend who was peacefully smiling, her head on his bare chest. He felt so lucky to have her… No girl could put up with him, except for her. Maybe it's because their personality were so different… The introverted as-called-as-ice boy, with the (bit-too-much) extraverted cheerful girl.

No woman was as patient as this one. She loved him at first sight, she saw something in him the other girls didn't, and waited many years for him to understand. His past girlfriends gave up very quickly on the expressionless young man, but not Juvia. She would never give up on him. And when he understood that two years ago, he made the first step on his way to love her.

"I liked it too Juvia." He smiled. "But two nights in a row at the club… too much for me. We shouldn't do that again."

"You're so pathetic Stripper !"

"NATSU-SAAAAAAN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN GRAY-SAMA'S ROOM ! AND WITH ONLY BOXERS ! GRAY-SAMA SAVE MY EYES !"

"Oi that's not nice Juvia ! My body's fitter than Gray's !"

"Whatever. What are you doing here anyway Flame Brain ?"

"Duh ! I live here IP."

"I mean, at home on Sunday morning ?"

"It's no longer the morning, and what did you smoke last night ? I went home with you idiot !"

"Ooooh that's right… I should really sleep."

"Juvia will help you sleep ! NATSU-SAN GET OUT RIGHT NOW, GRAY-SAMA NEEDS TO SLEEP !"

"Wow, calm down Fountain Girl, I was going to tell you that I'm leaving soon anyway."

"Fountain Girl ?"

"Where are you going ?"

Natsu cackled, his fists on his waist.

"One at a time please ! Fountain Girl, 'cause you're always so whiny. You like it ? And none of your business Stripper. I just told you because I know you would have called Erza if you didn't see me, and I DEFINITELY don't want that. I'm taking the bathroom, see ya !"

"Hmm that's odd." Gray rubbed his chin. "He usually spends his Sundays sleeping and playing video games… What do you think Juvia ?"

"Juvia doesn't know… Maybe Natsu-san is sick ?"

"No… But I might have an idea of what's going on…"

* * *

 **Phewww my computer worked well this time ! The song is Addicted to you, by Avicii. I loooove it, and i think ti's perfect for my pairing, don't you think?**

 **Thanks for those who support me, i'm glad some people like my work :)**

 **BRACE YOURSELF NALU FLUFF IS COMING, NEXT TIME IN LET ME SEE YOU**

 **Chocolate or candy? I'm definitely chocolate.**

 **Doublepassé**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys ! Here's chapter 4 ! 2 chapters in one day, i'm exhausted ^-^ This chapter is less long than the others. Less action, more dialogues, mainly NALU as promised ! Hope you enjoy it anyway :)**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail, comme d'habitude.**

* * *

"Did you have to bring Plue with you ? He's licking my pants again !"

"He wouldn't if you didn't have chocolate spots on them. And yes, Plue comes with me everywhere, he's my guide dog !"

"You don't need a guide dog when you're with a friend who can lead you !"

"Assuming we're friends, 'cause I haven't decided yet. Even so, I prefer to have Plue. I don't want to cling on my friends all the time."

" 'Assuming' ?! I'm taking offense to that."

"And I'm taking offense to being kidnapped in my own apartment !"

"If I had kidnapped you, you would be on my shoulder like a backpack, and there would be no Plue."

"Like I would let you do that. I'd kick you in the balls before you could manage to catch me."

Lucy waited for an answer, but nothing came. 'Oh-oh…' She stopped and focused to hear every little detail surrounding her, and mentally prepared to strike, like her teachers taught her. She heard a really slight noise on her left, and immediately raised her left leg up, folded her knee, and released to make what she liked to call a 'LUCY KIIIICK'.

Unfortunately, a hand grabbed her ankle, blocking her kick, and in the same time she felt Plue's leash being pulled off sharply. It made her lose her balance, she let out a little cry as she was falling forward, but then her stomach landed on something robust. A second later, she felt lifted from the ground, head lower than her bottom. Plue's leash was gone, but she could hear him bark happily, and an arm was firmly wrapped around her thighs.

"NATSUUUU, YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT YOU KNOW !"

"MUAHAHAHA shouldn't have tempted me Luigi !"

"Luigi ?! Why Luigi ?"

"Dunno, sounds good to me. Hey let's have an ice-cream !"

He let her down a couple of minutes later, when they reached the ice-cream store.

"What do you want Luce ?"

"Vanilla, middle size please."

"What ?! No way I'm paying for a middle size, you're having a large with lot of cream and that's final."

"Eeh ? But I don't want to !"

"But who am I gonna challenge for ice-cream contest then ? Of course I can beat you even if you have a middle size, but rules must be the same for every one ! So have your damn large size and that's all ! And I'm NOT taking easy on ya because you're a girl, _capisce_ ?"

Lucy was flustered, and felt a blush spread on her cheeks. Then she smiled.

"Ok, I accept the large size, and I challenge you back ! I'm not taking easy on you either !"

"Gooood." Natsu grinned with a mischievious stare.

* * *

"What do you want."

 _"Good to hear you too Gajeel."_

"Yeah whatever. So ? What're ya calling for ?"

 _"I was just wondering something… You're at Levy's apartment right now ?"_

"Yeah, why ?"

 _"Is Lucy here too ?"_

"Nope. Hothead came by half an hour ago, and they left together."

 _"I KNEW IT ! Juvia ! I was right, you owe me 10 bucks !"_

Gajeel rolled his eyes.

"Wanna meet somewhere with your girl ? I need to get out of here, Shrimp is pissed since they left together. She already broke two glasses."

 _"I'm in. Let's meet in an hour at the park ok ? I'll tell the others to come."_

"Got it. Bye. ...Shrimp, if you don't calm down right now, I hang you up to the top of the wardrobe."

* * *

"So… you didn't tell me why you kidnapped me today."

Natsu and Lucy were laying on the grass, their belly full of ice-cream. Plue was leaning his head on Lucy's lap. The weather was nice, the sky was blue… 'Perfect day' Natsu thought.

"I wanted to apologize for yesterday. What Angel did, I mean."

"Oh. You didn't have to. It wasn't your fault."

"But I wanted to ! And we're having fun besides ! Right ?"

"Yeah, except the kidnapping part." Lucy giggled.

They remained silent for a while.

"Lucy ?"

"Mmhh ?"

"Can I ask you something ?"

"You can. But I can't promise you'll have an answer." She teased.

"Tchh. Eer, the other day, when we were at the bookstore, you told me you knew this place by heart, that's why you could lead me so well, but… err… they're books, right ?"

"I see what you mean. They have a braille section. And I know this place very well, because it actually belongs to Levy-chan's family. We spent days there, playing, studying, reading, talking… Most of my high school memories remain there."

"Ok I get it now."

Another silent moment passed.

"Can I ask you something else ?"

"How many questions do you have ?"

"A bunch. I would normally ask you just like that, but I was always told I have a lack of tact. And I don't know your limits."

"Ask whatever you want."

"Ok…" Natsu stood a bit to lean on his side, so that he could see the blonde. "How long have you been blind ?"

"I was born this way."

She was on her back, her head was laying on her arms. The wind was swaying her golden strands, and her eyes were closed. If Natsu listened to himself, he would stroke her cheek. It was looking so soft.

"I see doctors regularly," Lucy resumed, "but it's only to please my parents. I knew for long time now that I'll never see." She said that with a neutral tone. It was a fact. A simple terrible fact, Natsu thought. "I don't complain, can't miss what I never had, right ? But sometimes, it happens that I fall asleep hoping that something would change when I open my eyes in the morning. Only sometimes."

"What are your dreams like ?"

"My dreams ?" She said, astonished. She wasn't used to this kind of questions.

"Yeah, you do dream I hope ?"

"Of course I dream. My dreams are mainly sounds and touch."

"Sounds and touch ?"

"Yeah. Like, if I dreamt of you, I would hear your voice, and feel your hand for example." She grabbed his hand and raised it. "I told you, I rarely forget the sound and touch of people I meet and care about. Like you wouldn't forget a face that hit you, and would see it in your dreams."

"Ok… It's hard to picture."

"I know. Like it's hard for me to imagine colors. I read a lot, and wrote several books, so I have vocabulary. I can imagine shapes of objects, softness and roughness. Because I can touch them. This way I can picture myself a wet cloud, sticky grass, or a smooth ice cream. I can see them. But… colors… it's really difficult to picture. You can't hear them or touch them."

"Well I can try to describe them if you want."

She opened her eyes and grinned.

"I'd love to."

"Ok, so… right now the sky is blue, it's a sharp color, like it hit on your eyes. And it contrasts well with the green of the trees right now. They strike nicely the eyes. There are several blue and green though. Not all of them are that bright. The blue of the night is deep, it feels like it embraces everything, and you can fall in it."

Natsu made a pause, looking at the blonde. She was eyes-closed again, listening and smiling as if it was a lullaby.

"Keep going."

"Red, and orange are also very bright colors, that strike the eyes. They're… fiery, burning, no wonder why fire has these colors... Then there are smooth colors. Mmmh, colors that are really soft, like a hand caressing a cheek, or a pillow ! White, yellow, and pink, for example."

"Like your hair ?"

"Yeah like my- how do you know my hair is pink ?"

"Angel called you pinkie."

"This girl… But yeah my hair is pink. I know that's unusual."

"That's not a bad thing. Being unusual. At least you're not boring."

"Put it that way, how can I complain !" Natsu grinned.

"I like how you describe colors."

"Did it help ?"

"Yes, a lot… thanks."

* * *

"Gimme my phone Gajeel !"

"No."

"Gimme now !"

"No."

"I have to call her !"

"You're not her mother."

"But he's gonna-"

"What ? Rape her in the middle of the day ? Actually that could happen, geehee."

"Gajeeeeel !"

"Levy, you're annoying." Gray sighed. "I know you're worried, but I know Natsu, if he hasn't hit on her yesterday at the club, he won't do anything, especially in daylight."

"… You're sure about that ?"

"Yessss, now sit down both please, and let's enjoy coffee."

They just sat when they saw Erza and Jellal entering the café and walking energically towards them.

"Sorry guys, we won't enjoy coffee today. I made some research about that girl Angel, and his friend Cobra… apparently they started to attend Fairy Tail only this year. But I can't find any previous records of them… that's dubious."

"Maybe they weren't studying before, what's the problem." Gray replied.

"They're way older than us, that's the problem."

"Maybe they didn't want to work and stayed at home, right Gray-sama ?"

"Like Juvia says."

"I still think there is something weird, and I'm going to keep on searching about their past."

"Hey guys, what do you wanna drink ?"

"Hi Lisanna. Coffee please." Erza answered the white haired girl.

"Same for me please."

"Got it Jellal. My service is finished soon, can I join you after ?"

"Of course Lisanna-san ! Juvia and the others will wait for you to finish, then will head to the park."

"Great ! Eer Levy-san ? Are you feeling well ? You're… very red."

"Don't pay attention," Gajeel answered instead of the bluenette. "Shrimps always turn red when they're fried. And this one's so pissed she'll soon be a lobstair, geehee."

"You and your fishy jokes…" Levy mumbled, pouting.

* * *

"When did you start to write ?"

"As soon as I learnt how to read and write. I was first published when I was 16."

"Wow, wicked !"

"Thanks. I'm lucky, I always knew I wanted to be a writer, and I actually CAN write to earn money and live. Plus, my parents supported me, and always provided me everything I needed to succeed. My life was settled a long time ago, planned, secure. That's a good thing, I guess."

"What do you mean ?"

"I mean… I can't… really allow myself some adventure. I have to think about safety first. Well, it's the same for every one, but particularly for me. Since I was a little girl, my parents insisted on that. I had to make plans fast, to know what I wanted in life fast, and fight for it. It's a great thing, I'm living well now, I'm published, I've got friends… but…"

"But… ?"

"I don't know… Some unknown could be fun too. A little change of scenery. I felt it last night in the club, it was scary, but exciting also, and- WHAT ARE YOU DOING HEY STOP HAHAHA NATSU STOOOOP."

Lucy was rolling on the grass, trying to get rid of the hands tickling her ribs.

"Hey, you asked for it ! Don't blame me ! You didn't plan on that, did ya !"

Natsu finally released her prisoner, who let out a sigh, relieved.

"Where are your parents ?" He asked.

"Abroad. They own a big company, Heartfilia Konzern, its siege has been moved away 6 years ago."

"Wait… you haven't seen your parents in 6 years ?"

"Dummie… of course I have ! They come home for all the vacations, and my birthday."

"Why didn't you move with them ?"

"Because I didn't want to. I like living here, and… I wanted to become independent. It was really hard to convince them. I was only 15 after all. But Levy-chan helped me. She was my only non-blind friend who could help me take care of myself, and they trusted her. So, they eventually bought me my apartment, and Plue too. They payed me some self-defense lessons too, because I refused to have a bodyguard with me.

"Ooooh that's why you gave me that super kick before the ice cream !"

"Yeah…" She frowned. She worked so hard to improve her reflexes and learn how to fight. And yet, her friend, who didn't even mean to harm her, beat her in a snap of fingers.

"Hey what's with the ugly face ?"

"Excuse me ?!"

"I don't like when you do that, it gives you wrinkles."

"And I thought you knew how to talk to women…"

"You're not women, you're Lucy. And you need to laugh, so that you don't have wrinkles. So stop frowning, or I tickle you again."

"Noooo, not again !" She laughed, tilting her head back. Natsu grinned.

"Theeere, better !"

"Natsu."

"Yes ?"

"This is weird, we only met a few days ago, but… I feel good around you. I feel like I can trust you."

Natsu's grin fell down. He frowned, and remained silent for a moment.

"What's the matter ?"

"I don't think you should trust me."

"Why so ?"

"Why hiding it ? I'm a playboy, you know it. I hurt people. I assume you met Lisanna, you must have heard about our sto-"

"Hey," Lucy cut him. "Look at me. In the eyes."

Raising a brow, he did as she asked.

"What do you see ?"

"Err, is that a trick question ?"

"No. Tell me what you see."

"Chocolate."

"Damn, you only think about food ! Please Natsu ?"

"Ok ok… I see chocolate brown eyes… empty eyes."

"Exactly. My eyes don't work. I can't see what the others do. I always saw things differently. And my senses tell me to trust you. Last time I ignore my senses warnings, it ended bad for me. So now I trust myself. I was born blind, but a lucky star watch over me. That's what my mother always tells me."

"You're amazing…"

"Really ?" Lucy grinned, looking away, because she didn't like to show her eyes for too long.

"Well, sometimes. When you're not weird."

"Are you calling a blind girl weird ? How unsensitive…" Lucy smirked.

"Don't play the victim on me ! You know you're weird ! You have a dog named Plue, you eat middle size ice cream, and of course… you ARE a crazy author."

"Take that back Natsu Dragneel…"

"No way, have you actually read your book, _Seeking the clock_? It's fucking crazy- Hey STOP IT THAT'S UNFAIR !"

"TICKLE BATTLE THE REVENGE !"

* * *

A man in black was standing hidden behind a tree, gazing at the couple in the grass.

"They're tickling… It's true sir ! … No, nobody, the park is empty… I can't barg in like that ! What if the dog bites me ? … Yeah… right, copy sir."

The man hung up and let out a sigh. He bent down in the bushes, still staring prudently at the two young adults.

"You're gonna hate me, blondie…"

* * *

"Gray-sama ! You left your clothes at the café !"

"DAMN IT ! How did it happen ?! I don't understand, I thought I got rid of this habit !"

"I'll teach you manners someday…" Erza had a dark aura surrounding her.

"AAAH don't worry Erza, this won't happen again ! Juvia, now you're in charge of my clothes."

"No problem Gray-sama ! Here, take my shirt !"

"Juvia-san, you're only wearing a bra now !" Lisanna exclaimed in horror.

"Tssk. Stripper couple. Still pissed Shrimp ?"

"Yes, but now it's because of you ! Why do you always make fun of me in front of my new friends ?!"

" 'Cause you're even more pissed than when we're alone."

" So that's your goal in our relationship ? Make me pissed ?"

"… And make-up sex."

"You're disgusting…"

"Don't pretend you don't enjoy it, geehee."

"Hey Lovebirds, are you done now ? We'd like to go to the park before it gets dark !" Gray said, wearing an undersized skinny T-shirt.

"Very feminine Gray…" Levy smirked.

"Oh shut up Shorty. Come on let's go now !"

* * *

"Oh my god, my abs hurt… You're too good at tickle battle."

"You're not bad either, Dragneel-sensei !"

"Sensei ?"

"Yeah, you taught to catch people on surprise !"

"Tchh you learn too fast, it's not funny."

They fell silent for a while.

"Hey Natsu ?"

"Yeah ?"

"… Don't freak out. I do this when I trust people…"

"Err, should i worry ?" He giggled.

"Don't laugh… ok Natsu… please, let me see you."

"…Eeeh ?"

"I said don't freak out! Sit straight please."

"Okay ?" Natsu sit up straight, as Lucy did the same, moving Plue's sleepy head off her lap.

"I don't see the way people do, I told you… and I'd like to see you. Please ?"

"As long as it doesn't involve tickling, I'm good."

"Thanks !" Lucy smiled.

She put her hands on Natsu's knees to figure out where he was, then leaned and got closer to him. Her face was right in front of his. She reached out her hands, and gently put her fingertips on the top of his forehead. Natsu's eyes widened. Then she began to slowly move her fingers, the pulp never leaving Natsu's skin. Stroking his eyebrows, they parted then to reach both his temples.

Natsu felt his heart racing. She was like scanning his face, printing every single detail in her mind. Her fingertips were now on his jaw, then his chin. They suddenly pull away, and reached the bridge of his nose, then lowered, until his mouth.

His breath had now accelerated. He couldn't avert his gaze from her. He was completely bewitched by her movements and her face. Her eyes were still sparkless, but he noticed every other little detail, like the little blush of her cheeks, her brow slightly raising, her mouth beginning a smile…

Her fingertips rested on the corners of his mouth. Without moving them, both her thumbs traced each half of his lips, very slowly. Natsu had to focus, in order to stay still, and not opening his mouth. He knew she could feel his heavy breath, but who cared ? That was a particular contact. Nobody could blame him.

* * *

"DAMN IT LEVY STOP STRUGGLING !" Gajeel said hastily, calling her by her name for the first time.

"LET ME GO ! DON'T YOU SEE ? SHE'S SEEING HIM ! SHE CAN'T, IT'S TOO SOON !"

"Levy, we don't even know what that means," Gray sighed.

He watched the couple from afar. They were acting weird, that's for sure. Natsu was completely stiff, eyes wide, never blinking, and Lucy was… touching him. Very slowly, intensely, almost seductively, he thought… Even though they were quite far, everybody could imagine Natsu's heart beating loudly. His face was redder than Erza's hair.

Gray glanced at Lisanna. She wasn't looking good… her skin looked paler than her hair… Was she going to throw up ?

Suddenly, a man in black got out of the bushes, ran towards the couple, looking furious. Natsu finally got out of his spell, but too late, he couldn't avoid the fist.

* * *

 **I had to write this last part... it was on my mind for a while. You think it's weird?**

 **I think i exploded my Nalu-fluff-rate ! Well for now héhé.**

 **I'm so hungry now ! Shouldn't have written Shrimp so many times.**

 **Zucchini cake or carrot cake? Zucchini for me (damn i'm hungry)**

 **Doublepassé**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey ! Chapter 5 is there ! Hope you enjoy :)**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

"Oooow ! That hurts ! What was that for ?!"

Natsu was on the grass, rubbing his face. He would probably get a black eye in a couple of hours. He sent a dirty look to the man in the black suit who hit him.

"Natsu ! Are you alright ? What happened, who is here ?" Lucy was moving frantically her arms in front of her, trying to catch Plue's leash. Her dog was barking aggressively at the newcomer and kept jumping around him, trying to scare him and protect his mistress. "Plue enough come here !"

"I don't know Luce, it's a black suited guy with glasses and funny hair. He's… on the phone. HEY JACKASS HANG UP ALREADY, MY FISTS WANNA SAY HELLO TO YOUR CAT FACE !"

"Cat face ? I don't understand… Hey sir, who are you ? Why did you hit my friend ? Who are you talki-"

Lucy's eyes widened. Her sensitive ears heard the voice coming from the cell phone.

 _"How is she ? Is he still touching her ?"_

"No sir, not anymore, but I have to go now, they want explanations."

 _"Ok, you'll report to me later, don't forget."_

The man hung up, and paid attention to the youngsters. He gulped. The pink haired boy's eyes were sending him daggers, his fists were tightened, ready to hit. The blond girl's face was scary. Her eyes were closed, her eyebrows frowning, wrinkling her skin, and she gritted her teeth in anger.

"Hello, miss Heartfilia. My name is-"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOUR NAME IS ! I KNOW WHO SENT YOU, YOU CAN REPORT TO HIM RIGHT AWAY AND TELL HIM HE'LL BE IN TROUBLE WHEN I CALL HIM !"

"LUCY-SAAAAN, NATSU-SAAAAN !"

The two men turned around.

"What are you guys doing here ?!" Natsu asked.

"What, we don't have a right to go to the park now ?" Gray answered.

Lucy was still trembling in anger, trying hard not to punch or kick something. She was barely paying attention to the conversation happening next to her.

"What's going on Flame-Head ?"

"Who's the cat guy ? Oow Shrimp that hurt !"

"I wouldn't have done that if you had just let me go !"

"My name is-"

"I don't KNOW what's going on, he just barged in and punched me ! I'M SO PISSED !"

"Let's examine peacefully the situation around a coffee and a cake."

"LU-CHAN, YOU NEED TO EXPLAIN TO ME WHY YOU WERE DOING THAT WITH HIM !"

"Guys I'm trying to explain who I am and why I am here, would you please listen to me ?"

"GRAY FIGHT ME !"

"Lucy-saaaan ! You saw Natsu-san ! How did it feel like ? Do never try to see Gray-sama or you'll be Juvia's love rival !"

"What cake can I have this time… Any idea Jellal ?"

"I DON'T WANNA FIGHT YOU HOTHEAD, GET OFF OF ME !"

"LOVE RIVAL ! YOU'RE DEAD NATSU-SAN !"

"…Who ARE these people ?"

"LU-CHAN ! I'M REALLY MAD AT YOU !"

"IRON JERK ! FIGHT ME !"

"Ok. If you want another black eye that's your problem, geehee."

"No idea, I know you will end up having a strawberry cake anyway."

"JUVIA YOU'RE STRANGLING ME !"

"BUT GRAY-SAMAAAA, JUVIA HAS SO MANY LOVE RIVALS !"

"Are you listening Lu-chan ?"

"As for me, I think I'll have a tiramisu… what do you think Erza- oh man not that again."

"NATSU, GAJEEL, STOP FIGHTING ! I'LL TEACH YOU MANNERS !"

"… They completely forgot why they were here in the first place… Incredible…"

"EVERYBODY SHUT THE FUCK UP !"

The whole group stopped suddenly, going back to reality. Lucy was holding her head in her hands, like she had a headache. She opened her eyes.

"Cat guy. Take my hand. You come with me. Plue let's go."

"Lucyyy ? Where'ya goiiiing ?" Natsu whined. "I wanna know who Cat Guy is !"

"Yeah me too ! You can't let us on a cliffhanger like this !" Gray added.

"Lucy. I must offer you to come with you. We can't trust a man who just came out of nowhere to walk with you all alone. That's not responsible."

"Thank you Erza, but there's no danger. I know exactly who Cat Guy is. Minus his name. I promise I'll tell you later."

This said, her friends watched her run behind Plue, dragging the mysterious man with her, and disappear in the trees. They were all dumbfounded, and a minute passed without any of them moving or talking.

"Owww, Erza why'd you hit me ?!" Natsu rubbed the top of his head.

"Because, I don't know what happened, but I'm sure that it's your fault."

"Hey guys !" Gray suddenly exclaimed. "Where is Lisanna ?!"

* * *

"You owe me an explanation Dad."

 _"Didn't you ask Loke already ?"_

"No. I didn't even ask his name, I was too angry."

 _"Where are you both now ?"_

"We just arrived home. He's on my couch eating Plue's candys. You better have a good explanation."

 _"Don't talk to your father like that young lady ! I didn't raise you this way !"_

"Sorry Daddy…"

 _"That's alright."_ The voice softened _. "My dear daughter, I'm sorry I didn't warn you, but I know you would have refused my help… That's why I hired Loke secretly about two weeks ago. He's been watching over you since then."_

"But… why ? All of a sudden ? You already tried to convince me to have a bodyguard several times in 6 years, but you never hired one secretly, I mean as far as I know… so why now ?"

 _"Honey, the truth is, Heartfilia Konzern gets more and more prosperous every year. And with that, inevitably, we make more and more enemies. Other big firms who hate us, partly because we moved from Fiore to Arbaless, and encroached on their market territory."_

"So… you think they could target me ?"

 _"I'm sure about it. I know I've always been a bit overprotective."_ Lucy snorted loudly. _"But this time, it's no joke. I know for sure that at least one of our concurrent firms have contacts with illegal gangs all around Fiore, and wouldn't hesitate to use them to get to you."_

"Why can't you just negotiate peacefully for once…"

 _"Easier said than done. These kind of guys prefer to eradicate the threat. If it weren't for the law, I would have already been in jail, or killed."_

"Ok, ok I get it… So I have to bring this Loke guy who apparently looks like a cat everywhere with me?"

"Hey I can hear you !" The said Loke shouted. "I DON'T look like a cat !"

 _"Yes please. If you need personal space, you can ask him to just follow you from afar."_

"Please tell me he doesn't have to live with me and Levy-chan…"

 _"There is NO WAY I would ever allow a man to live with my baby girl, bodyguard or not. I bought him a flat next to yours."_

"Great idea, this way he can stick to me whenever he wants… I'm so lucky."

"Hey ! I have feelings you know !"

 _"I thought you would be happy to have another person to keep you company… You always complain that besides Levy, there is no one else to talk to since Bisca and Alzack got married and moved away."_

"Not anymore Dad." Lucy smiled. "I've made some new friends this week. By the way… WHY DID YOU ORDER LOKE TO KNOCK OUT MY FRIEND ?!"

 _"Don't scream, your mother's sleeping ! Loke told me you were touching and almost kissing ! I thought you were going to be raped ! So I told him to beat him. It was time for you to know about your bodyguard anyway."_

"We weren't doing anything wrong, I was just seeing him !"

 _"Huh ? Already ? But you met him this week !"_

"That's not the point ! Dad, that was violating ! Barging into my life this way… don't ever do that again please, think and ask first !"

 _"Ok, ok it was maybe a bit overreacted. Who is this boy? You're already seeing him… And Loke told me you looked close. And tickled… and touched… I think I'd better not know who this boy is actually. For his sake."_

"I couldn't agree more ! He's just a friend I can trust, and who would never harm me, that's all you need to know."

 _"Even if he would, now he won't, because Loke's here, and he's not allowed to let you alone with a boy, whether you saw him or not."_

"Daaaaaaaad !"

 _"With girls, ok, he will just follow you from afar. But boys, NO WAY, UNDERSTOOD !"_

"This is so unfair… Just what I needed, like I don't look abnormal enough to people."

 _"Is this Lucy ? Oh give me the phone please ! Hello darling, how are you ?"_

"Hello Mum ! Very bad, since your husband provided me another dog to watch over me."

"Hey ! I'm going to take really offense now !"

"Sorry Cat Guy, I shouldn't mess with species." Lucy smirked.

"Stop with that nickname !"

 _"Lucy ? Sweetheart… I know you don't appreciate this, but for now it's necessary… your lucky star won't protect you from those people. I've met them, they're really unscrupulous. All that matters to them is money and power. So please ?"_

"Yes, I get it, don't worry… Will you come home for Christmas ?"

 _"Of course Darling ! We'd never miss that !"_

"Great ! I can't wait to hug you ! I miss you Mum, and Dad too." She added, whispering so that Loke wouldn't hear.

 _"We miss you too my sweet girl. We'll see you soon. I have to hang up now. Take care of you baby. Bye !"_

"Bye Mum."

She hung up, then headed to her couch. She fumbled to find Loke, then sat next to him.

"So ? Am I officially part of the family now ?"

"Not until I decide that you're trustful and not a psycho."

"Harsch…"

"How about we make a deal ? You let me be alone with my friends, and I mean ALL of my friends, individually and as a group, and I owe you a favor."

"Don't be so secretive, you just mean you want to be alone with the pinkie boy." Loke giggled.

"Do we have a deal or not ?" Lucy replied.

"I'll think about it…"

He winked, but then realized it was… a slightly tiny bit useless, to make an euphemism. He was going to have to get used to working for a blind girl.

But the tone of his voice let no doubt to her that he was teasing her. 'Oh great, another pain in the ass' Lucy thought. She snorted, but deep inside, she was sure she could manage to be friend with her bodyguard, and was glad. 'He'd better accept my deal, or I'll make his life impossible'.

* * *

"What do you wanna eat tonight IP ?"

"Pizza ?"

"Fine by me. Order me a-"

"Mega spicy peppers with double cheese and extra oignons."

"Right perfect." Natsu grinned to his roommate, and started to play video games.

"You're so not original. Same old routine." Gray said as he dialed the number.

"Says the guy who wakes up every night at 3 AM to go pee and eat cookie ice cream. At least MY routine isn't crazy."

"Shut up. You always put tabasco on everything, even peppers !"

"You once stopped your business with Juvia to have your ice cream at 3 ! I heard you MUAHAHAHA."

"You-"

 _"Dreyar's Pizza. What can I do for you ?"_

"Hi gramps it's Gray. I'd like to order the usual for tonight."

 _"Hey boy. Noted. Do you want the new extra hot energizing sauce with that ? It's on me."_

"DIIIIIE ZOMBIE DIIIIIIIIIE"

"I think that's not necessary gramps… Natsu is already destroying my video game console. Bye !"

"What's not necessary ?"

"Nothing." Gray sat down on the couch and joined his friend to kill zombies.

"So… What exactly happened with Lucy ?"

"None of your business."

"Why didn't you tell me you were with her ?"

"Same answer."

"You know you will eventually tell me right ?"

"I doubt it. I don't tell you everything."

"Well you should."

Natsu smashed his game stick on the table.

"Heyyy careful with that !" Gray protested.

"Fuck you Stripper… What happened at the park… you weren't supposed to see that. It's between me and Lucy. If she wants to tell you, she will. It's not a big deal, really, but it's personal for her."

"Ok I won't ask again."

They resumed their game. Grey glanced at his friend.

"She's really something else, huh ?"

"What do you mean ?"

"I don't know… but since you met her, three days ago, or I should say four, since you actually met her in the subway, you're not your usual self."

"Is that a bad thing ?"

"I didn't say that."

"So what's your point ?"

"No point. I'll just ask you something. What is it with her that's so special to you ?"

"Excuse me ?! What are ya trying to make me say Snow Queen ?"

"Not what you're thinking right now. I meant it as a friend. You never befriended a girl so rapidly before, without trying anything. Especially when she's so hot."

"Ok I get it. And, I don't really know. She… doesn't judge. She wants to know me. She's different from other people. All the other people. It took time for example for you and me to become friends. Same with all the others. But this girl… no problem. It was easy. I just had to talk and be myself, even if we just met. No need to charm her. Maybe it's because she can't see me."

"It is true that it takes away the hypocrisy…"

"Yeah, you can't hide your emotions to her, she can interpret every single tone of your voice. And I have the feeling sometimes that she feels your emotions, even if you don't talk."

"What do you mean ?"

"Like, you know when it's dark, and someone is in the house, in the same room, you can feel it right ? Sort of an instinct. Well same thing for her with emotions. In the park there was a moment when I was sad, and she felt it. I don't know if it's blindness in general, or if it's just her."

"Wow… I didn't know you could actually THINK Ash-for-brain…" Gray burst out in laughter.

"WANNA GO ICE PRICK ?"

"That's more the Natsu I know ! But not now, Laxus is arriving soon with the pizzas."

* * *

"How long do you plan on ignoring me ?"

"…"

"Levy-chan, I know you're here."

"…"

"I can even tell you that you're sending me daggers with your eyes. You're so pissed the whole room is filled with your incoming tantrum."

"Can't you just be just the blind girl for once and not the super-smart-ass-blind-lucky-girl-who-doesn't-need-anyone-else ?"

"There we go."

"No 'there we go'. I'm not going to yell, I'll do that on Gajeel. I just would like to know. Why ? Why him ? Why now ?"

"You're mad because I saw him."

"You're so quick-witted."

"Sarcasm now ?" Lucy sighed. "Why are you so mad about this ? I told you that I was giving him a chance. If I decided to see him, it's because I had a good reason."

"Oh yeah ?! What reason ? You barely know him Lu-chan ! You met him three days ago, for God's sake ! What makes you trust him so much ?"

"You're just jealous Levy !" Lucy shouted.

Her friend stiffened.

"Yeah JEALOUS ! Jealous because it took me six month to completely trust you, whereas with Natsu I only waited 3 days. I get it, it's frustrating, but why don't you try to understand how I feel ? I'm so glad to have new friends, and to have Natsu ! But that doesn't mean I care about you less ! You're acting like a jealous mum who doesn't want to share her baby girl !"

"OK MAYBE I'M JEALOUS, SO WHAT ?! ISN'T IT NORMAL ?! DID HE SPEND SIX YEARS OF HIS LIFE TAKING CARE OF YOU WHEN YOU WERE SICK, OR WHEN YOUR CANE BROKE, OR WHEN PLUE GOT SICK ? DID HE DESCRIBE YOU THE MOVIES YOU COULND'T WATCH ? DID HE HELP YOU TO BUY MATCHING CLOTHES ? DID HE GIVE UP ON LIVING IN THE COLLEGE DORM TO STAY WITH YOU IN YOUR APARTMENT ? DID HE SACRIFICE HIS SOCIAL LIFE SINCE HE WAS 15 FOR YOU ?!"

"… You're going too far. Do you really want me to answer ?"

"YES PLEASE, I'D LIKE TO HEAR IT !"

"FINE ! NOBODY ASKED YOU TO SACRIFICE ! YOU DID IT BY YOURSELF ! YOU CAME TO MY PARENTS AND I'M GLAD YOU DID, BECAUSE WITHOUT YOU, I WOULD HAVE LEFT MAGNOLIA ! BUT THAT'S NO REASON TO BLAME ME FOR YOUR DISASTROUS SOCIAL LIFE ! I DIDN'T ASK FOR IT ! YOU COULD HAVE SPENT TIME OUTSIDE, LIKE YOU'VE BEEN DOING FOR 3 DAYS I REMIND YOU ! BUT YOU WERE TOO SCARED LEVY, OH YES, YOU TOOK MY PREDICAMENT AS AN EXCUSE TO AVOID THE WORLD OUTSIDE ! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I WANT TO HAVE THE CHANCE TO SEE THE WORLD ? TO BE NORMAL ? TO HANG OUT WITH FRIENDS WITHOUT A BLOODY BODYGUARD FOLLOWING ME AND A DOG LEADING ME? AND YOU AVOIDED THIS CHANCE FOR 6 YEARS ! AND NOW YOU'RE BLAMING ME FOR TAKING THE CHANCE I GOT WHEN I MET JUVIA, MY LONG LOST CHILDHOOD FRIEND, A FEW DAYS AGO !"

Lucy stopped in order to breathe. She was panting. She slumped on the couch and took her head in her hands. Levy was red, almost as breathless as her friend. They never fought like this. They just revealed tonight their deepest fears and regrets.

"Natsu makes me feel normal." Lucy resumed softly. "He's aware of my condition, but he doesn't let it change the way he deals with life. It doesn't make him take it easy on me during a food challenge…" She giggled at the memory of the fiery boy stuffing his mouth with ice cream. "He won't let me kick him just because I'm blind and everyone should be nice with me. And he makes me laugh. He has such a goofy attitude with almost everything. It's like an adventure to be with him. That's what I need, Levy-chan..."

Levy didn't say anything. She just slipped her hand in Lucy's and squeezed lightly. It felt good to hold her little soft hand right now, that was her way of making her friend an apology. 'Sometimes,' Lucy thought, 'words aren't necessary. And aren't enough. Whereas a simple gesture could fix everything.'

* * *

"Hey Mira, how are you ?"

"Hi girls. I'm good. I guess you're looking for Lisanna."

"That's right Mira-san. Juvia and Erza-san thought she would be here."

"You guessed right. Come with me."

The pretty white haired girl led them in the kitchen of the café. Lisanna was sitting at the table, sipping a beer.

"You're drinking without us ? How rude Lisanna." Impossible to know if Erza was joking or not, as usual. She sat across, next to Juvia.

"How pathetic I am… drinking alone in the kitchen of my sister's café."

"Lisanna-san isn't pathetic ! She just needs a little warm-up ! And that's why her friends are here with her !"

"That's really nice Juvia, but I don't think a warm-up will help me right now."

"Tell us what's on your mind." Erza commanded softly.

"It's so… stupid. I never wanted to move on. It's been two years, and I'm still hoping he will forgive me. Well, was hoping, until two hours ago."

Erza and Juvia didn't answer, waiting for the miserable girl to continue. She drank a bit of her beer.

"I was just… so sure we could work this through. He just needed time. To forget. To forgive. And one day, he would do his goofy smile to me again, take my hand, and drag me to the ice-cream store, like we always did."

She leaned her forehead on the table, fists on each side.

"I was so wrong ! So wrong ! All this time, he was just moving on ! He never wanted to forgive me ! Never ! I don't even think he tried !"

She started to sob. Erza moved her chair next to her, and rubbed gently her back, tracing soothing circles. Juvia looked downhearted, fixing the kitchen table, with her hands on her lap. Erza knew she was picturing the same scenario with her and Gray in it.

What if something terrible like this happened between her and Jellal ? Erza couln't imagine the pain she would feel. And then, realizing she was the only one clinging to the past… Erza sighed. She would like so much to ease Lisanna's pain. But nothing could be done. She was the only one who could work this through.

"I've made a decision earlier." Lisanna raised her head a bit, put her elbows on the table and intertwined her fingers. Her gaze was determined as she spoke. "I've decided to go to Arbaless, where my brother Elfman is studying."

"WHAT ?!" Both girls jumped off their seat.

"Lisanna, isn't it a bit overreacted ?" Erza asked.

"Not at all. It may be sudden, but it took me two years to realize that I had to move on. I need some space. I need to get away from him. Seeing him almost every day isn't good for me."

"B-but, how long will Lisanna-san be gone ?" Juvia stuttered, almost crying.

"Hopefully, I can be a transferred student like Elfman. This way, I can stay there till the end of the year. I'll ask the President of Fairy Tail. I'm sure he'll say yes."

Lisanna finally smiled and wiped her tears.

"My dear friends." She hugged the girls. "It's the best decision I've made in two years. Don't worry about me." Her voice was now just a whisper. "I'll miss you so much."

"LISANNA-SAAAAAAAAAN !"

* * *

Erza was walking home, lost in her thoughts. This was a huge change in their life. Lisanna was always with them. Erza sighed. It was her decision, they had to accept it, and if it was the remedy to her pain, Erza would support her until the end.

She was now walking along the university, and reached the front door. She stopped and looked up to admire the emblem of Fairy Tail. Her home. The place where she felt so good, for once in her life. Fairy Tail gave her a chance to study, to have friends, and even more.

Smiling, Erza was about to resume walking, when she saw three persons coming out of the building. She immediately recognized the long white haired girl and her scary friend whose eyes made her think of a snake. Angel and Cobra. The third one was a really big guy with a long orange hair, and hot eyes sparkling like diamonds. Like his two fellows, he seemed way overaged to attend university.

Erza watched them cross her path, and stared at them intensely as they walked away.

"I don't know who you are and what you're up to. But I swear, I'm gonna find out." She muttered these words.

They were barely audible, but she saw Cobra stop and turn abruptly his head on the side. Erza made eye contact with his left eye for a couple of seconds. Then Cobra turned back his head and resumed walking.

* * *

 **Heyy Hope you liked it !**

 **ANNOUNCEMENT : i won't be able to update for a whole month, cause i go to vacation tomorrow, and i'll have no computer or internet ! Plus i have exam in a month... so see you in september guys !**

 **I'm pissed, i have sooo many ideas for the nexts chapters...**

 **Bisous :***

 **Doublepassé**


	6. Chapter 6

**I couldn't wait... AAAAAH silly me. Anyway, here is chapter 6. Mostly dialogues, i hope you won't find it too boring. Enjoy :)**

* * *

 _Previously on Let me See you :_

 _"Heartfilia Konzern gets more and more prosperous every year. And with that, inevitably, we make more and more enemies." "you think they could target me ?"_

 _"She… doesn't judge. She wants to know me. She's different from other people."_

 _"Natsu makes me feel normal. That's what i need, Levy-chan."_

* * *

 _Three weeks later…_

Levy opened suddenly her eyes. She was awoken by loud noises. Was it Gajeel ? No, he was snorting peacefully next to her in the bed, not loud enough to alarm her. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. Unwrapping her boyfriend's arm from her waist, she groggily stood up and walked out of her bedroom.

 _*SMASH*_

"Oh GREAT now you broke a plate ! Just how clumsy are you Blondie ?!"

"I am BLIND you pink idiot ! I've got an excuse for being clumsy, UNLIKE YOU !"

"I didn't throw that bastard of a dog's candy in the trash because I was clumsy and you KNOW it !"

"OH YEAH ?! THAT MEANS YOU DID IT ON PURPOSE, THAT'S WORSE !"

"WHO FEEDS A DOG WITH CANDY ?! It's bad for him and I warned you I would get rid of it if you didn't listen to me !"

"Plue only accepts that for his meal ! AND THEN WHY DID YOU PRETEND IT WAS AN ACCIDENT ?!"

"I WAS TEASING YOU AIRHEAD ! LIKE I ALWAYS DO !"

"THEN YOU SHOULD WARN ME WHEN YOU DO !"

"OH YEAH ?! YOU WANT ME TO WRITE 'SARCASM' ON A PAPER LIKE IN _THE BIG BANG THEORY_ TO MAKE YOU UNDERSTAND IT ?! Oh wait… YOU COULDN'T READ IT!"

"…You are soooo dead Dragneel… I didn't know you could be that MEAN !"

"And I didn't know you could be such a pain in the ass ! You understand sarcasm better than ANYONE I know ! You just got mad ON PURPOSE !"

"WHAT ABOUT TWO DAYS AGO WHEN YOU GOT MAD JUST BECAUSE I PUT YOUR FILTHY DIRTY SMELLY FAVORITE T-SHIRT IN THE WASHING MACHINE ?!"

"I CAN'T WEAR IT ANYMORE BECAUSE OF YOU ! IT'S TOO SMALL ! And I'm sure you did this on purpose too…"

"It was ACHING my nose ! You know I have a sensitive nose !"

"Ha ! So you ADMIT you made it smaller on purpose !"

"I DON'T ADMIT ANYTHING !"

Levy face-palmed, as she watched the pair in front of her fighting over… nothing.

"Oh my god… not again !"

"What's all this noise about Shrimp ? Hurricane Couple strikes again ?"

"Yes… and it's only eleven in the morning. I can't believe them, they should get together already, they're basically a married couple now. "

"They should get on third base first geehee, I think that would bring us peace for a while. When did it start ?"

"They've been fighting for a WHOLE WEEK, since vacations began ! You're not here every day, you're so lucky ! Gray, that bastard, banished them from his dorm, so that means _I_ have to bear them all day… Even Loke pretends to be sick."

Levy paused as she heard another plate smashing on the floor.

"DAMN IT WOMAN, I'M NOT BYING YOU ANOTHER SET OF PLATES THIS TIME ! YOU DID THIS ON YOUR OWN !"

"You're not trying to stop them Shrimp ? You won't have any dishes left soon." Gajeel cackled.

"Naaah I'm not. I already tried, and they turned against me. That was awful. I really don't understand them… Why are they acting like this, all of a sudden ?! Just one day, they decided to NOT get along anymore… And yet they still meet every day !"

"Tsssk, they're just horny, is all."

"Huuuh ? Really ? It's just about sex ?!"

"Of course. It's ALWAYS about sex. They want each other, but they're too dumb to do the first move."

"Excuse me ? We're talking about NATSU here… The playboy, too scared to do the move ?!"

"I said dumb, not scared. I don't know why he doesn't do it, and I honestly don't care." The black haired guy smirked devilishly. "If you want I'll show you how to do the first move…"

"Psshh you already did that three weeks ago dum- EEEP !"

Gajeel picked his laughing girlfriend up, and slammed their bedroom door. The noise made the fighting couple stop for a moment.

"What was that ?"

"I think your roommateSS are awake and were spying on us." Natsu said, insisting on the plural of the word. "Did you tell your daddy that a guy is living with his baby girl already ?" Natsu added, smirking with his arms crossed under his chest.

"Gajeel is NOT my roommate for the last time, he's never here during the day and he doesn't have sleepovers here every night !"

"Sleepover, that's so cute… your mummy didn't give you the talk about how adults make babies ?" he said with a fake cute voice and smirked.

"How old do you think I actually am Pinkie ?! I know more things about making babies than you will ever do !"

"Oh really? Then you should _teach_ me..."

Lucy stiffened, feeling hot all of a sudden. There he was again, evidently teasing her. Just teasing her, without doing anything else. She wouldn't crack. He would.

"I would, but I can't teach anything to cocky bastards who think they already know everything !"

"I don't know EVERYthing... but i know a bunch that's for sure..."

She ignored his insinuating tone.

"So for example you know that I find you absolutely obnoxious ? That would be a relief, I didn't know how to tell you... oh wait, I just did."

"Actually, I know that you don't find me obnoxious at all, I know that you found my face handsome when you saw me, yeah Levy told me." He cackled at the red faced blond. "And I also know that you can hear the lovebirds do their business through your wall at night, and I KNOW it gives you ideas..."

"You are so stupid Pinkie… what makes you think it gives me ideas ?"

"You obviously want to pounce on me every time you meet me." His smirk widened, of course she couldn't see it, but she could hear his voice deliciously articulating each syllable. He had just waited for this question to come up.

"Oh really ?" Lucy burst out in laughter. "Then tell me, who has spent the three past weeks barging into my apartment, using my bedroom WINDOW, to peek on me ?"

"I DID THIS BECAUSE IT WAS THE ONLY WAY TO AVOID CATGUY, IDIOT ! AND I DON'T PEEK !"

"Psshh you're just in denial. I know things too. I know that I didn't actually _lost_ my black lacy bra. Gray found it in your drawer." If Lucy could grin wider, she would just break her jaw.

"… I… don't… know… what… you're talking about. And I'll only speak in the presence of my lawyer."

"That's right, I win. Now before you respond anything, I have to take a shower. Don't have a nosebleed thinking about it, _honey_."

"Not a chance weirdo, I'm not that kind of guy." He came closer as he said this. He put his hands on her curved waist and brought his mouth to her ear. "I'm more of the kind of guy who makes girls faint." He whispered then snickered. "I have to go anyway, see ya Luce !"

He quickly pecked on her cheek and disappeared. Lucy was fuming. Teasing then being sweet, he had acted like this for a couple of weeks now… He was just playing with her nerves, it couldn't be otherwise.

"I'll make him pay someday…"

"Hey Lu-chan ! Remember we have to go to their dorm this afternoon ? You think you will be able to handle your hormones ?"

"Levy-chan, I think Gajeel has a bad influence on you. You are so much ruder than before !" Lucy giggled. " Anyway, he won't be there, he has some work to do or something like that. So, I take the bathroom now. Try to be silent please, especially with your _rodeo game_ …"

She chuckled and headed to the bathroom, leaving a tomato-Levy cursing against her boyfriend's noisy bed manners.

* * *

"Hello ? Who is this ?"

 _"Hi Natsu, it's Anna… remember me ? "_

"Oh hi, yes I remember you. How'd you get my number, I don't recall giving it to you."

 _"I got it from Gabrielle."_

"Gabrielle, yes, how is she ?"

 _"Desperate since you rejected her."_

"…"

 _"Say Natsu… I was wondering… Do you have any plans for tonight ?"_

"Yup, and even if I didn't… sorry I'm not interested."

 _"So the rumors are true…"_

"What rumors ?"

 _"You don't know ? The whole Academy whispers about you. Some said you turned gay, others that you found a girlfriend, and others are sure that your blond big breasted friend is rejecting you. But everyone agrees to say that you stopped your playboy thing. "_

"Bullshit. But they're right about the last thing. Like I told you, not interested anymore."

 _"Oh… so the blond girl right ?"_

"The reasons are MINE ok Anna ? Now please leave me be, and pass the word to your horny friends, thanks. Bye."

Natsu hung up and sighed. He must have rejected at least twenty girls in three weeks, without counting the ones who went to him in person. He thought about changing his phone number. But ' _his girls'_ would find his new one in no time.

"Why are you so harsch with them Flame Brain ?"

Gray sat down next to him on the couch, savoring cookie ice-cream.

"Becaaaause, I'm fed up, it's the same evvvvery time ! Hello how are you, fine and you, do you wanna meet somewhere, nope not interested… why don't you come to the club anymore Natsu ? Natsu I miss you, did you not like it ? Natsu is that true you have a girlfriend ? Natsu are you-"

"Ok, ok, I get it, stop !" Gray laughed. "And excuse me Flame Head, but you're the only one to blame on this, it's not THEIR fault if you're a jerk."

"WHAAAT ? It's always my fault anyway ! I'm always the jerk ! I was the jerk before because I banged them (and they were consenting), and now I'm the jerk because I have to reject them to clean my messy life !"

"You said it not me." Gray chuckled. "Anyway, you should try to be more… sorry for them, y'know ?"

"Let me handle this Ice Prick, this is none of your business anyway."

"Ok, ok, cool man. So… How's Lucy doing ?"

Natsu went immediately red, frowning his eyebrows and pursing his lips.

"She's… fine."

"You had an argument again didn't you ?"

"SHE'S SUCH A PAIN IN THE ASS !"

"Hey I want NO screaming this afternoon ok ?! Or I'll kick you both out !"

"I'm not here this afternoon remember ? I replace Laxus at Gramps pizza shop."

"Oh that's right. Good luck with that. I'm relieved, I won't have to put up with your teenager flying hormones, you and your girl…" Gray smirked.

"Excuse me ?! I absolutely don't know what you're talking about Stripper ! I'm perfectly fine, Lucy is fine, everybody's just fine ! And she's not my girl…"

"Right. Come on it's so obvious you both want each other… Why don't you date her ? Even Levy has accepted you now !"

"I. Am. Not. Talking about this. With you."

"You're an idiot."

"And you talk too much ! Juvia changed you, you never talked about feelings and sappy things before ! Now it's EVERY DAY ! I swear I'm gonna move out if you don't stop !"

"Oh good, some peace at last. Honestly, when did you have sex for the last time ?"

"…Almost a month ago."

"BWAHAHAHA that's why you're so grumpy all the time ! The almighty Natsu Dragneel is in rehab, HAHAHAHAHA."

"Shut up Ice Prick."

"HAHAHA and when you come around Lucy, I bet you feel like your balls are going to EXPLODE, BWAHAHAHA"

"FUCK YOU, STRIPPER !"

"You mean fuck _her_ … HAHAHAHA this is so funny ! And for once, I get to beat you at the sex contest !"

"Grmblmbmf… I have to go to Gramps. Don't wait for me, I finish late. Say hello to Lisanna for me."

"See ya Flame Head, don't mistake Gramps for your dream girl, he won't appreciate it !"

* * *

 _*Ding dong*_

Gray went to the door when he heard the bell ring.

"Hi, come in ! Hey, the whole family is here, the Blondie, the Shrimp, the Catguy and the dog ! But someone is missing… where is Metal Head ?"

"Parking the car." Levy answered. "Oh everyone is already here ! Hey guys ! Eerr what are you doing ?"

"Skyping with Lisanna." Erza turned her head and greeted them with a smile. "Come closer ! Hey Lisanna, the others are here !"

The trio of newcomers came closer to the computer, where Erza, Juvia and Jellal were gathered, staring at the smiling white haired girl's face on the screen.

"Hi Lisanna, how are you ?" Levy started.

 _"Hey Levy-san ! I'm great ! Hi Lucy ! Oh is this… Loke right ? Juvia talked to me about you !"_

"Yes, Juvia and Lisanna-san skyped a few times already." The pretty bluenette confirmed.

"Hello Milady. May I say that I am absolutely delighted to be introduced to you, and that the distance that separates us is only equalled by the strength of my love for you…"

 _"Eerrr…"_

"Don't listen to Catguy, Lisanna" Lucy punched the said guy's arm, making him squawk. "My bodyguard doesn't really understand his awkwardness…"

"Love isn't awkward Lucy, and like I told you multiple times, you don't need to be jealous of all the girls I love, because you are the golden sun among all of them, and I would prove you-"

"Yeah yeah right, stop the act right now ! So Lisanna, how is Arbaless ?"

 _"It is absolutely GREAT. I'm really glad to be here, it's so different ! You know it's a young country, they suffered a lot from the war, and were very poor for a long time, but they've been on the rise for a few years now, and it's incredible how they managed to improve their lifestyle ! A lot of people are still poor, but i'm sure in a few years they can compare to Fiore."_

"Somebody learnt her history lesson. That's good Lisanna." Erza nodded to approve, partly teasing and mostly serious, as usual.

"But… You don't suffer from poverty right ?! Do you live well there ?!" Levy asked genuinely, her innocent eyes full with concern.

 _"Of course I live well don't worry ! In the capital, people have everything they need. And a lot of investors have financed universities, so the class are really well, I have nothing to complain about ! "_

 _"Lisanna, sis ! Who are you talking to ? Oh hey guys, you skyped ! How manly."_

"Levy, Lucy, Loke, meet our most manly-manners-approving friend, Elfman Strauss !" Gray giggled.

The trio greeted their new acquaintance, each of them thinking something different about it.

'He is SO big ! Oh my god I think he could just smash me in one hand !'

'His voice sounds so gravelly ! I wonder how he looks like… maybe he's tall... but Lisanna is around my height… Oh what the hell. What Christmas present can I get for Natsu… Hhmm…'

'Lisanna. No Cana. No Levy. No too short, and I'm scared of Gajeel. Oh damn, definitely Lucy. Yeah that's it.'

 _"So what do you guys do for Christmas Eve ? It's tomorrow already !"_ Lisanna resumed talking.

"Lucy, despite all the new lovely girls I've encountered these past few weeks, I must say you remain my favorite, and-OOOW"

"Shut up Catguy, Lisanna's talking !" Lucy said, letting then her bodyguard's ear go.

"For Christmas Eve, Juvia has invited everyone to Juvia's family house ! Juvia's parents are gone for a month trip, so it's the perfect occasion." The third-person talking bluenette answered.

 _"Oooh that's so great, I wish i was heeeeere !"_

"You don't come home for Christmas ?!" Lucy asked in shock.

 _"No, this year, we spend a family Christmas in Arbaless ! Mira is already here since yesterday, she's in the kitchen right now. And my parents arrive tomorrow. Elfman fetch Mira please !"_

 _"_ That's why the cafeteria was closed yesterday… She could have warned us. I feel completely betrayed." Gray pouted. "And Natsu almost broke the window, you should have seen him… By the way he says hello."

 _"Oh… that's nice ! You'll say hello for me too."_ Lisanna smiled.

"By the way Lisanna, Juvia made us the honor to invite us to her family house for New Year's Eve as well." Erza added. "Will you be here at this time ?"

 _"DEFINITELY ! AND I'LL BRING ELFMAN TOO, YEEEEESS I WON'T MISS THIS ONE, YOU CAN COUNT ON ME !"_

 _"Why are you yelling Lis ? Oooooh everyone, it's good to see you from so far away heehee."_ Mirajane appeared in the screen. The two sisters made a pretty picture together, looking so alike with their blue baby eyes and white hair.

"Mira ! How could you close the cafeteria without a warning ! Natsu and me almost DIED yesterday because of you !" Gray accused.

 _"My, my, I didn't know you liked my lasagna so much ! Where is Natsu by the way ?"_

"Replacing Laxus at Dreyar's Pizza. Speaking of Laxus… How's it going between you two ?" Gray snickered.

 _"Me and Laxus ? I don't know what you're talking about Gray ! I spoke to him two days ago, he seemed fine ! Is there a problem ?"_ Mirajane looked and sounded absolutely oblivious to Gray's insinuation. It made Lucy and Levy wonder what Gray actually saw between the two of them. But they didn't know Laxus, so they couldn't tell.

 _"How did the exams go ?"_ Lisanna asked.

"Pretty well for me. I'm glad it's over." Jellal spoke for the first time.

"Of course it went well for YOU Mr Smart, whereas for me-" Gray started.

 _*Ding dong*_

"Oh that's Gajeel, be right back."

"I'm glad it's finished too." Erza said. "Now I can focus on the Angel's matter. I had to let it go to work."

"Oh nooo, not this again Erza pleeeease !" Gray whined, coming back from the entry.

"I agree with Gray for once." Everyone shut up and widened when they realized what Jellal just said. "You should let this go, we haven't heard of her and the Cobra guy for three weeks now."

Erza went red. She didn't like AT ALL when people told her what to do, ESPECIALLY when it was her boyfriend. She was about to burst.

 _"Erza, did you think about talking about it to Kagura ?"_ Lisanna placed this just in time. Erza calmed and rubbed her chin.

"Hmm that's a good idea… I should talk to her. Thanks Lisanna, for the support." She said the last part bitterly, her eyes sending daggers to her boyfriend.

"Who's Kagura ?" Lucy asked.

"She's Erza-san's oldest friend, and she's part of the national police, right, Erza-san ?" Juvia answered.

"Yes, she's a special agent, and she knows everything about gangs and mafia. I'm sure she'll help me."

"Erza…" Gray sighed heavily. "Mafia REALLY ? Just because this Angel girl was mad at Natsu ? I mean a totally understand her, he's an asshole."

 _"Guuuyyys please stop it now !"_ Lisanna exclaimed. _"Can we please talk about something more peaceful ?"_

 _"Right, like, is there a new ship since yesterday ?"_ Mirajane added, her eyes glowing in excitement.

"Except Hurricane Couple, nothing new" Gajeel spoke for the first time. "OOOOOOWW Water Girl, what was that for ?!"

"NOTHING GAJEEL-SAN, JUVIA DOESN'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT HA-HA, LISANNA-SAN DON'T LISTEN TO HIM" Juvia's awkwardness startled everyone but Erza, who knew too well why Lisanna ran away from Fiore.

"Shrimp, your car is awful to drive by the way."

"Well maybe next time, you'll listen to me and let ME drive !"

"Hey guys, let's order a pizza and prank Natsu !" Lucy exclaimed all of sudden.

"Tooootally agree, do you approve, Erza, my captain ?" Gray said enthusiastically.

"I'll close my eyes on this." She answered with a little smile.

"YEEESS"

* * *

The night was really cold, even for a 23rd of December. Erza Scarlet thought this, as she closed the shutters of her dorm. The young woman shivered, then sat back at her desk, where she was previously working on her laptop. Being the student council president gave her quite a lot of extra-work, especially after the exams… She sighed and smashed her forehead on the desk. She was human after all, she couldn't work all the time, like everyone seemed to think.

'I should get a bit of rest, i've been on this for almost five hours…'

She jumped on her bed, and took her cell phone to call Jellal. Then she thought about the earlier conversation with Lisanna. Could she call her old friend at eleven in the evening ? It wasn't reasonable… Yet she couldn't resist the temptation.

 _"Hello ?"_

"Hey Kagura. It's Erza. I'm sorry to bother you so late…"

 _"Hey Erza ! You don't bother me don't worry, I wouldn't have picked up if I was busy. It's good to hear you, it's been a while."_

"Yes, I've been so busy this year, with the student council and college work that I didn't give myself the time to call you… You should punch me."

 _"I would if I could. But we can arrange this next time we meet. Anyway, why did you call an old uninteresting cop with no vacation so late, whereas you could call your so-perfect-and-smart boyfriend ?"_

Kagura and Erza have always been with each other, even though Kagura was seven years older than her friend. They met at the orphanage where they were raised so long ago that they forgot there was a time they didn't know each other. That's why they had a really frank, sisterly, hypocrisy-free and on an equal foot relationship. Therefore insinuating very evidently that one didn't like the other's boyfriend wasn't a big deal for them.

"I actually have a favor to ask…" Erza began.

 _"Yes, what is it ?"_

"About three weeks ago, my friends and I encountered dubious people, which we had an altercation with. I did some research on them but had to let go when the exams period came. Now that I have time, I want to resume my investigation, and a friend advised me to come to you."

 _"Ok, what did you find ?"_

"They started to attend Fairy Tail Academy this year, under the names of Angel Connor, and Cobra Reese. But, I found absolutely no record of such persons in the archives of any other university or high school in Magnolia."

Erza made a pause to let Kagura react, but she didn't, she waited patiently for her younger friend to finish her story.

"I know the city is big, and I might have skipped some school, but I'll continue my research. What is strangest, is what they wrote about their age… Fairy Tail records say they're 18, like they just graduated and became freshman at the university this year. But I can assure you… they're NOT 18 at all. They look more 25 to me, maybe more. What do you think ?"

 _"Very strange indeed. They changed identities to attend college. That's unusual and… clumsy. Because anyone curious enough to do some research could find it out. Like you did. Tell me about the altercation."_

"The girl, Angel, slept with one of my friend, Natsu. He told me she looked like she had something against him. But a different way from the other girls he sleeps with and dumps apparently. The next day, she talked to a new friend of ours, Lucy, who is very fond of Natsu, and the feeling is mutual. Angel and Cobra tried to scare her a little, maybe to get to Natsu through her, we don't really know, their attitude was confusing. What is sure, is that she's nosy. She managed to find out who Lucy was, meaning Natsu's more than a friend, whereas she never met her, and first met Natsu the day before. I felt all of this was ominous, and began to do my research."

 _"Hmm, and they did nothing in three weeks ?"_

"No. Actually I haven't seen them for the whole month. I don't even think they went to the trimestrial exam. I'll check this. Last time I saw them there was a third guy with them, but he doesn't attend the university, and I never saw him again."

 _"Dead end for this one. But I can work on the other two. Can you send me their college file ? I'd like to see their picture. Maybe I can trace them with this."_

"You can do that with only a picture ?"

 _"It won't be easy, but yes, I can do that. I can work with the address they gave the university too. I've got spare time to waste anyway. How could you get the files by the way ? A student council president privilege ?"_

"Exactly. I feel guilty to break my confidentiality oath, but this is necessary. My guts tell me to dig in this mess."

 _"You should be a cop. I'll make you enroll one day."_

"I thought about it. How is Simon ?"

 _"Good. Still in Arbaless for work."_

"You still can't tell me what he's doing ?"

 _"Nope. Secret business. Join us and you'll know."_

Erza smiled. She was the last of their trio who wasn't in the secret services of Fiore yet, that's why Kagura tried regularly to interest her to her job.

"I have to finish college first, you know. Anyway, i have to get back to work now. I send you the files right away by email. Bye."

 _"Bye."_

* * *

 _Somewhere in Magnolia, at the same time…_

She opened the front door of the little house falling more and more each day into ruin. She hated this house so much. But they had to use it for now. Thankfully they would change their hideout soon. She entered the moldy kitchen, where three men were eating some pasta. One of them was sleeping against a wall.

"Whaddaya got for me Angel ?"

"Hello Zero. We'll have a new delivery soon. Same spot as last time. Planned for the 27th."

"Good. Hoteye," the said Zero, a big muscular man who was around fourty years old, spoke to the man across him eating pasta. "You'll get it. I'll give you the money in two days. Don't mess with the deal this time, or you're gonna be in trouble, understood ?"

The orange-haired man in question nodded, his eyes sparkling at the word 'money'.

"I don't think that's a good idea to do this at the same spot, Zero…" Angel resumed.

"It's too late now. You got anything else ?"

"Yes. It's about our target."

The white haired got the attention of the whole group. Even Midnight, the sleeping man, opened an eye to stare at her. She smirked.

"You know how I found out that he had a thing for this blond girl, Lucy ?"

"Yeah, but I remind you that the boy isn't our real target. I can't see what we can do with this blond bitch."

"I know he's an intermediate for you, but it happens that _he is my target…_ Anyway, I found something good on the girl… Her last name is Heartfilia."

"…Like in Heartfilia Konzern ?" Zero raised a brow.

"Exactly…" Angel licked her lips. "She's the only daughter of Jude and Layla Heartfilia, the giants of the electronics market. One of the richest family in Fiore…"

Zero and Hoteye smiled devilishly.

"This is good indeed… We could make a lot of money out of this. And she is friend with _him_? How ironic !" Zero laughed.

"She has a bodyguard though, because she's blind apparently." Angel resumed. "We didn't notice it when we met her, that's weird."

"A bodyguard ? It really doesn't matter. The problem is… it's too big for us. We're just reborn, and not in the kidnapping business."

"So ? You're the expert here, we're all new. What do you wanna do ? We can't let this chance go away ! "

"We're not letting it go away. We'll ask for help. We'll ask _them_."

This time the sleeping Midnight was fully awake, looking at his boss with an unreadable expression. Angel herself was twisting her fingers nervously.

"You mean… _them_?"

"Exactly. _Them_."

* * *

 **I really enjoyed writing the Erza-Kagura scene. I love writing Erza's line in general. :) Oh and I liked Simon a lot in the manga, so i made him alive in this :D**

 **I hate Natsu's attitude towars 'his girls'... I made him this way, because this kind of guy exists. And don't worry, Lucy is here to give him a lesson heeheehee x)**

 **Angel Connor and Cobra Reese... Yeah i had a lack of inspiration, and i happened to watch Terminator for the first time this summer. So... there. ^^**

 **What's your favorite exceed? Mine is definitely Panther Lily.**

 **Till next time :)**

 **Doublepassé**

 **PS : I don't understand why EVERY time i try to write several '!' or '?', the doc manager refuses to add them. AAAAH it's gonna kill me !**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hey everyone ! Here is chapter 7 :) shorter than the last one (chapter 6 was 5k+ long!), and also more descriptive. Hope you like it !_**

 ** _Thanks for all those who followed, favorited and reviewed ! (special thanks to xTernel, AKA PMstalker ;) )_**

* * *

 _"LUCY-SAAAAAN I NEED YOUR HELP !"_

Lucy giggled. She was laying on her bed, stroking Plue's head with one hand, and holding her phone against her ear with the other.

"What's wrong Juvia ?"

 _"Juvia's parents's house is a total mess ! They left on a month trip only a week ago, and yet the house looks like it's been deserted for a year ! There is dust and spiders everywhere ! They forgot to close the bathroom window, AND one of the living room's window ! Juvia found a SQUIRREL sleeping on the couch, and it attacked her !"_

Lucy burst out in laughter imagining her friend fighting with an outraged squirrel disturbed in his sleep.

 _"Don't laugh Lucy-san ! You've got to help Juvia with this pleeease, come and help Juvia clean and decorate the house ! Juvia brought a christmas tree, and christmas wreath, but Juvia thinks she will never be able to do it herself, WAAAAHH ! "_

"Calm dooown, Juvia, don't whine ! I can come earlier if you want, but I'm not sure that i'm your best option for this… I'm scared I might break something since I don't know your house, you see."

 _"Juvia is sure Lucy-san will be a great help for her, don't worry ! She will ask Erza to come earlier too. And this will be fun ! Besides… Juvia doesn't like being alone in here…"_

"You're afraid the squirrel will bring back his whole family to get revenged ?"

 _"Lucy-saaaaan, ok, this is funny, but still ! When can you come ?"_

"This afternoon I guess, but I can't tell you when exactly. Natsu is taking me somewhere for lunch, I don't know where, and I don't know when we will be finished."

 _"That's ok, just come to Juvia's house whenever you can. And, Lucy-san…"_

"Yes ?"

 _"No fighting with Natsu-san today, it's Christmas Eve !"_

"Don't worry, we have an agreement on this."

Lucy opened her eyes suddenly as she heard a loud shout coming from the living room.

 _"FUCK YOU, YOU FILTHY CATGUY !"_

She face-palmed and sighed loudly.

 _"Lucy-san ? Who is yelling ? Everything alright ?"_

"Yes Juvia… It's just Natsu who's arguing with Loke for about half an hour because he doesn't want him to come with us for lunch…"

 _"Oh Juvia sees. But Natsu-san doesn't make a big deal out of it usually, does he ?!"_

"You're right he doesn't, but today he decided that it _was_ a big deal, I don't know why…"

The bedroom's door slammed open, revealing a red faced Natsu, frowning in anger. He walked towards the bed, grabbed Lucy's wrist, and made her abruptly stand up, giving her only seconds to understand what just happened to her.

"Come on, Luce, let's go now, or we'll be late. Grab your coat and your _second_ _dog_ , since Mr. Catguy doesn't want to leave us alone no matter what."

"…Juvia, I'll call you back, … yes, bye. Natsu, do you realize how irrelevant you sound ? He can't be a dog if he's a catguy ! And stop tugging me I can walk by myself !"

"Don't play with words, I'm not in the mood to laugh, now let's go."

Natsu let her wrist go when they reached the door.

"Lucy my love, here is your coat. Take this scarf too, it's cold outside."

"Thanks Loke. By the way, remember the favor I owed you ? It's gone now."

"…That's unfair ! I left you too alone plenty of times ! But this time I can't, because you're obviously going out of town since your _boyfriend_ is driving, and it can be dangerous. So please, let me do my job !"

Lucy didn't reply to the manifest 'boyfriend' insinuation, since her bodyguard constantly did it for quite a while now. She fumbled to find Natsu's arm and tugged it.

"Natsu, this is ridiculous… Pleeeease you don't have to tell him exactly what we're doing ! Just give him the address !"

"Tchh don't bother, I already tried to deal with him. He will follow us from afar anyway, and I wouldn't want to leave a _cat_ outside in this weather." He smirked. "So come with us Catguy, but you have to swear on your mummy's head that you won't tell a single person where we're going and what you saw ok ?!"

He came closer to Loke as he spoke and gave him his scariest glare. Not enough to impress the experienced bodyguard though. Loke smirked.

"Trying to impress me Pinkie ? It's pretty lame, don't you think, Love ?"

"She can't see it, you dumbass…"

"Hey guys, stop ! Let's go now, please, I really want to know where you're taking me now ! "

Lucy felt excited, Natsu was pretty mysterious since the day before about their outing. The pink haired young man grinned at her enthusiasm and opened the door.

"Yosh ! Good to see you're all fired up, Luce !"

* * *

"I'd be glad and honored to come earlier to help you Juvia, you can count on me. But I have some work to finish first. I'll call you when I leave, ok ?"

 _"Thank you so much, Erza-saaaaan ! OH MY GOD I HAVE TO GO THE SQUIRREL IS BACK !"_

Erza giggled and hung up. She stretched her arms, arched her back on her chair, and let out a big yawn. Only twelve thirty, and she was already tired. How was she going to handle the long day that would come ?

She opened her laptop again to resume working, but instead, she found herself opening the college file of the white haired girl who had been bothering her mind for a while now. She scanned it rapidly with her eyes for the umptieth time. The only valuable data was Angel's address. _155, Field Street, G Section, Magnolia_. Same address for Cobra, they apparently lived together.

It was so tempting… She had no news from Kagura since the day before. She was probably busy, because Erza knew that an address was more than enough to find a person's past for a special agent like her friend.

Erza twirled her hair in her fingers as she weighed the pros and cons… Then she closed her laptop, grabbed her bag, coat and keys and left her dorm.

* * *

"DAMN IT, WOMAN, I'LL TELL YOU WHEN WE ARRIVE ! IT'S BEEN ONLY TWENTY MINUTES, GOD !"

Lucy pouted and crossed her arms under her chest. She didn't like car trips. Her ears were the only sense she relied on to get balance, that's why she was more sensitive than others to car motion. Vehicles always made her a bit nauseous and dizzy at the beginning of a trip, and it always took her some time to adapt.

Besides, she really didn't like the feeling that everything was moving fast around her, and she couldn't see it. She had been scared the first time in her life she sat on the passenger seat, because she _knew_ the car was moving her. She couldn't _control_ it, she couldn't see where it was moving her, and there was nothing but the windshield to protect her from the fast moving outside world. Public transports were even WORSE, but sometimes she had to use them...

It coudn't happen with Plue, she trusted her dog, and if she was insecure, she could always stop him. Her feet were still on the ground, controlling her environment the best she could.

"There, we're here. Happy Blondie ?" Natsu giggled when he saw her childish pouting expression.

"Yes… Now let me get off pleeease !"

"Geez, I didn't think you wouldn't like car trips like that !"

The trio came out of the vehicle and all of them shivered at the cold weather. Natsu walked around and grabbed Lucy's hand to guide her. She heard him open what sounded like a little portal, then they walked on a gravel ground. They stopped, and the blond heard a bell ring, then a few moments later, a door opened.

"Natsu ! It's good to see you ! Come here, gimme a hug ! Oooh who did you bring here ! My, my, this is a beautiful young lady !"

"Lucy, this is Macao Conbolt, my teacher of… wait, what do you teach again ?" Natsu teased.

"Tsssk, continue like this and you'll have to repass this year. But where are my manners, come on in !" He gave them space to enter his house. "Who's the weird guy with ya ?"

"Hey I'm not weird !"

"This is Loke." Lucy answered. "He's-"

"An undesired necessity." Natsu cut her and smirked.

"Huuh ?" Macao raised a brow.

"Pinkie means I'm Miss Lucy's bodyguard." Loke resumed.

"A bodyguard ?! Why would you need a-"

"Can we talk about this later please, Macao ?" Natsu asked with puppy dog eyes.

"You're right, after all, you didn't come here for the old creaky man i am." He winked. "Oh there they come, they recognized your voice, Natsu."

"Natsuuuu ! I'm so glad you're here !"

Lucy heard a cute high-pitched voice coming from the other side of what smelt like the kitchen.

"Hey Wendy ! Good to see you, sis ! Uummpff !" He huffed when a pretty blue haired teenager crushed him into a hug. "Wendyyy I can't breathe !"

"Sorry big bro, it's been a while." She smiled at him and let him go.

"Yeah, she waited for you to come all the damn week, I swear I was gonna glue her mouth ! " A new male voice came into Lucy's environment.

"Hey Romeo, how're ya ? Looks like you've grown up again, you'll soon be as tall as me… damn I can't get used to it."

"Natsu… Err, can you introduce us to your friends ?" The said Wendy asked politely.

"Sorry, you're right ! So Lucy," He took her hand and slip it into another one. "This is Wendy, my little sister."

He sounded proud of her as he said those words. Her hand was small like hers, and really soft.

"Nice to meet you, Wendy. By the way, guys, I'm blind, in case you didn't notice."

"YOU'RE BLIND ?!"

"Dad, you're stupid."

Natsu cackled, then moved Lucy's hand again.

"And here is Romeo, he's Macao's son."

Romeo's hand was much bigger that Wendy's, as expected. It was also soft, and more muscular.

"Oh and there guys, it's Catguy, Lucy's annoying bodyguard."

"HEY !"

"His name is really Catguy ?!"

"Dad… never mind. Nice to meet you too… Err?"

"Loke."

"If you don't mind me asking," Lucy began, uncertain. "How are you, Macao and Romeo, related to Natsu and Wendy ?"

An uncomfortable silent fell on the room. The blind girl felt like she hit a chord.

"The Conbolt are old family friends, and take care of Wendy since quite a while now." Natsu answered simply with a fake carefree voice.

"Ok…" Lucy didn't insist.

Natsu saw her uneasiness, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and brought his mouth to her ear.

"I'll tell you more later, ok, Luce ?" He whispered. "Let's eat now, I'M SO HUNGRY !"

They all approved to the enthusiast pink haired. Macao and Romeo started to cook, listening to Natsu's constant babble and Loke's commentary about their meal. Lucy and Wendy remained sitting at the kitchen table, chatting nicely.

"… and he asked my address to Gajeel, then kidnapped me and challenged me to an ice-cream contest. Yep, that was the time we really became friends." Lucy giggled.

"He… kidnapped you ?! Actually that sounds like him… Did he do that again ?"

"No, he can't, Loke won't let him. But he often bargs into my bedroom by the window, to _'avoid my bodyguard'_ as he says… He loves to surprise me when I don't expect him, and my blindness is a really good surprise agent…"

"That sounds like him again !" Wendy giggled. "I'm sure he saw a great opportunity in you to make new pranks heehee !"

"You're so meeeean, but you're right… I can't believe you managed to survive him for… err how old are you ?"

"I'm sixteen, but I'll turn seventeen in two months."

"Oh, you sound younger than you are !"

"Yes I was often told that… and I look younger too, that's a bother…" The blue haired girl said huffing.

"Don't say that ! You'll be so pleased to look like you're thirty-five when you're actually fifty!" They laughed at that.

The girls both laughed again as they heard the men arguing about putting some hot sauce on the fish or not. The fiery pinkie was alone on his side, but he knew how to defend his arguments.

"Wendy… Can I ask you a question ?" Lucy began hesitantly.

"Anything, Lucy-san."

"How come… how come Natsu never talks about you ? Like ever ? I didn't even know you existed…"

"… I don't know how to answer this… We're very protective towards our family. I know some of his closest friends are aware of my existence, like Gray, Erza and Gajeel, but I never met them, and none of them know our relationship with the Conbolt. To them, Macao is only a teacher."

Wendy made a pause, but Lucy didn't answer anything, expecting the next sentence.

"I only met one of his friends. Well if you could say 'friend'." The bluenette giggled. "It was Lisanna."

"Oh…" Lucy was truly startled.

"I met her… I don't know two years ago ? Even more than that. I met her a couple of times before the... Err... Ooh Romeo is calling me, gimme a second, I'll be right back !"

That was… odd. Romeo clearly didn't call her. Lucy's ears never failed her. She was more and more puzzled with this strangely secretive family. She rubbed her chin, pensively. A hand fell softly on top of her head.

"You're alright Luce ?"

"Yes, I'm fine." She smiled. "Your sister is really nice."

"I'm glad you like her." Natsu grinned, and massaged her nape with one hand. She felt butterflies in her stomach but ignored them.

"Good thing we made a truce, I don't think they would have liked us fighting." She giggled.

"Fighting ? Oh you mean, when you're being incredibly stubborn and a pain in the ass ?" His mean words were contradicted by his affectionate tone and his hand softly tracing soothing circles on her nape. A shiver ran down Lucy's spine.

"AAAAAWW you're so cuuuute together ! Romeo, take a picture!"

"Your wish is my command, milady."

"ROMEO GIMME THAT PHONE !"

Lucy laughed as she heard the boys chasing around the house and Wendy cheering the teenager. She would love to come back again another time, if Natsu was willing to. She didn't have much time to think about it, as a phone buzzed on the kitchen table. She instinctively took it, but it wasn't hers.

"Oh, I think this is Natsu's phone, Lucy-san." Wendy said as she came back to set the table and left again.

"Oh right, Natsuuu, your phone's ringing !"

"Don't bother Lucy-san," Romeo yelled from the other side of the kitchen. "He went to the toilet. He just _abandoned_ his goal to erase the picture. He's laaaaame. I'm definitely keeping it, hehe."

Lucy kept his buzzing phone in her hand. This was tempting… She couldn't help slipping her thumb on the tactile screen to unlock it, hoping it was the right thing to do to pick up. She pressed the phone against her ear, and didn't have time to say anything as she heard a female voice speaking.

 _"Hey Natsu, it's a been a while… I'm thinking about showing up to your dorm tonight, what do you say ? I bought new lacy underwear that I can't wait for you to rip off me-"_

Lucy hung up.

"Who was it, Love ?" Loke asked suddenly, making Lucy jump on her seat.

"Loke, you have to stop doing that ! I don't like when you sneak like that ! … It was a wrong number."

"Really… ? Why are you looking so bitter then ?" He snickered.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I'm not bitter…"

"Right… " Her bodyguard rolled his eyes for himself, then walked away to help Romeo. Lucy was... annoyed. She wanted to break something, and slap this bitch. And cry a little. This was her punishment for being so nosy after all.

"Lucy-san, why are you looking so down ?" Wendy said, cocking her head to the side, as she went back to the pitiful blond.

"I'm not feeling down ! Well, it's just… err… I don't understand why Natsu made me meet you, whereas he barely knows me… I mean we only met a month ago !"

Wendy smiled, and took the blond's hand.

"He trusts you, that's why. My brother is a really secretive person, and it takes time for him to open up. If he decided to bring you to me today, that means you are special, and he wants you to know more about him and the people he loves."

Lucy's heart beamed all of a sudden, and she grinned joyfully.

"Thanks Wendy."

She stood up to help them, even if she was still lost in her thoughts and confused. He must like her very much, even more, if he trusted her the way he trusted Lisanna back then… But then, what about this phone call ? But the girl said it's been a while… And Gray mentioned before her a couple of weeks ago that he stopped all the dates, the club nights and so on…

Was he really changing ? And if so, could it be for her ? She had the feeling it was, but she didn't want to hope to no avail. This guy was… such a contradiction. Teasing, being sweet, pranking, yelling… Sending obvious signs, and still not moving. And she didn't want to make a move, because he obviously had more secrets than it appeared, and she felt it blocked him.

And what was Wendy referring to a couple of minutes ago when she stuttered ? What happened with Lisanna ? Why was Natsu so protective towards his sister ? Why was she living with a foster family ?

What was hidden behind the pink haired playboy attitude and childish grin… ?

* * *

Erza was walking on a military pace up Field street. She had taken a while to come in G Section, because when she wanted to borrow the Student Council's Car, she realized she didn't have the keys. Each member took turn to drive it, depending on their tasks for the council, and the member who was in charge this time was with his family in the suburb.

She stopped and looked up to a grey building across the street. 155, that was the right one. It looked cheap but clean. They weren't in the richest area of Magnolia after all. She looked to her left then her right, before crossing the street and stopped in front of the door. She rang the building's caretaker bell, and waited, repeating in her mind the words she prepared.

She finally saw an old lady arrive and open the door.

"Yes ? What do you want ?" She asked the scarlet haired girl with a suspicious voice and narrowed eyes.

"Hello, Ma'am, my name is Erza Scarlet, I'm the Student Council's President from Fairy Tail Academy. I'd like to talk to Miss Angel Connor please ?"

The old woman blinked and narrowed her eyes even more, as if she was trying to see through the red haired girl. When she was satisfied with her examination, she shrugged.

"I don't know any Connor here, sorry Miss, you're making a mistake."

"It can't be, I know she lives here with a man named Cobra Reese… Do you know him ? He's a big scary guy, and Angel is a white haired girl, they're around 25."

"Oh… I've seen them. They don't talk much. When they moved in, I was in vacation at my son's, he lives in Hargeon, that's a great city to extend fish market you know ! My son, he has a really pretty house there and-"

"You said you've seen them ?" Erza cut the old lady, who seemed not to like it. She pursed her lips and let Erza come into the building.

"Yes, they live in Aguria's appartment. Must be some relative or friends I don't know. The owner, Claire Aguria left to live in Akalifa a year ago. It's the last floor, left door."

"Thank you very much Ma'am."

"I don't think you'll find them though. I haven't seen them in weeks."

Erza nodded, but still climbed excitedly the stairs. If they weren't at their appartment it was even better. Just in case she prepared mentally her little speech to them.

'Hello Angel, Cobra, I'm Erza, the Student Council's President. I've been informed that you didn't come for the trimestrial exams, that's why I decided to come by and ask you if everything was alright.'

Yes, that sounded right. She finally reached the last floor, which was also the eighth, hence her panting, and headed towards the left door. She rang the bell and waited. She did it again several time, knocked and even pressed her ear against the door to hear any sound from the inside.

When she was positive nobody was in here, she looked behind her shoulder to be sure no one was in the hallway, then she fumbled in her bag, until she found and got out a rusty hair clip. This one had helped her many times to sneak out of the orphanage with Kagura and Simon at night during her younger years.

She bent down and inserted the hair clip in the locker, then started to triturate it. It took her barely a minute to unlock the door. She smiled with content and excitement, and entered the appartment. It was small, dusty and smelt bad. It was also completely empty, and the shutters were not closed. They were clearly gone for a while now, and maybe they left in a rush, Erza thought.

Looking at her feet, she saw some unread mails. She took it. They were addressed to Claire Aguria. She would have to do some research on that name. She put the mails back on the floor, and started to inspect the small living room. Nothing suspicious came to her sight. There were dirty clothes, a poor library with very few books, unfinished glasses on the table.

She headed to one of the room. It stinked with perfume. Angel's room obviously. She snooped everywhere, and still nothing interesting. They left no hint on their identity and actual location, or their incoming plans, as the red head was sure they had. Erza sighed and went back to the living room.

That's when her sharped eyes caught something on the table. There was an ashtray. She came closer. A cigarette end was still in it. She took it and brought it closer to her face. There was no cigarette brand on it, just a tiny 'E' printed on it. She smiled triumphantly. There was only one place in the region where she could find this kind of cigarette.

She put the cigarette end in a napkin she had in her bag, then folded it and put it back in there. When she raised up her head her eyes caught something through the window. She narrowed her eyes and came closer to the light.

She widened her eyes and suddenly smashed her back against the wall next to the window, getting out of sight.

"Shit !" She let out a little shriek.

She started to sweat drop and shake. Her heart beated fast. How could she be so dumb ! He must have followed her, maybe he had been watching her the whole month. Cobra was standing straight on the rooftop of the building across the street. She had made eye contact with his hard and terrifying snake-like eyes. He knew she was in here. In their appartment. Snooping.

And now she was trapped. And scared. She was in there for fifteen minutes maybe, was he watching her from there the whole time? Why didn't he do anything? She took her head in her trembling hands.

'Great idea, Erza, run into the lion's den, that's so responsible !'

She didn't have time for self moral. She fumbled frantically in her bag and took out her phone. She dialed Jellal's number.

 _DUUUUUT DUUUUUT_

"Come on… Pick up!"

 _DUUUUUT DUUUUUT_

 _"_ Come on, please !"

 _DUUUUUT DUUU-_

 _"Hello ?"_

"Jellal…"

 _"You okay ? You sound weird."_

"Can you pick me right now with your car at 155 Field Street, G Section, please ?"

 _"Erza, I don't have a car."_

"You know what I mean, take your roommate's car and come here quick please !"

She sounded so angry and despaired in the same time that Jellal fell silent for a second.

 _"Ok, I'll be there in five."_

Erza breathed out heavily. She texted him the address to make sure he wouldn't forget. Then she moved carefully her head towards the window to peek at the scary man who watched her. For the second time, Erza widened her eyes and she shrieked louder.

There was no man on the rooftop anymore.

 _BU-DUMP BU-DUMP BU-DUMP_

* * *

 **Theeere you go ! How was it? Do you want to know what's next? :D Follow, favorite and/or review ! You'll make me a happy author !**

 **Christmas Eve coming soon in LMSY ! What could happen... Read next chapters to see ;)**

 **Did you read the latest scan of FT ?! i almost diiiiied, it was so cool ! I totally ship them.**

 **See ya :)**

 **Doublepassé**


	8. Chapter 8

**Salut guys ! Do you want to know what happened to Erza? And do you wait for revelations about Natsu? Geehee then read chapter 8! Just for you *virtual hug***

* * *

 _Previously on Let me See you :_

 _Why was Natsu so protective towards his sister ? Why was she living with a foster family ?_ _What was hidden behind the pink haired playboy attitude and childish grin… ?_

 _Erza widened her eyes and she shrieked louder._ _There was no man on the rooftop anymore._

* * *

Erza looked down, searching the man on the street. But he wasn't there either. She rushed to the door and brought her eyes against the peephole. Nobody outside. That didn't mean he wasn't in the building, or in the hallway.

The scarlet haired's heart beated so fast she could only hear that. She was on the precipice to hyperventilate, and she wanted to go to the toilet so bad.

'Calm down Erza, everything's just fine.'

That wasn't reassuring her. But she had to move. She had to go now before he could get to her. Very carefully, she actionated the door handle, and opened the door the most silent way she could.

Trembling, she peeked through the interstice. The hallway was dark. It looked safe though. But what if he was just hiding silently in the dark, waiting for her to come out ? She quickly closed the door, not bothering to lock it, and rushed to the elevator.

Oh no… Elevator or stairs ? If she took the elevator and Cobra waited for her at the entrance, she was dead. But if she took the stairs and met him on her way down, it was no better… Sweat started to drop from her forehead. She didn't have time to waste ! She just had to wish for luck.

She took the stairs. She didn't switch the light on, to be sure not to catch his attention if he was already downstairs. Maybe he would take the elevator then. But what if he had the same idea, and she ran into him in the dark stairs ? Erza felt a cold shiver run down her spine at the idea.

She couldn't see anything. Guiding herself with her hand on the wall, she walked down with precaution, her feet trembling at each step. She was too noisy. She had to calm down her heavy breath. She didn't know for how long she was in there. Why did Angel and Cobra live on the seventh floor ?! Finally, she saw the door of the ground floor.

Erza took a deep breath and reached out her shaking hand towards the doorknob. Just as she was about to grab it, she heard loud rapid footsteps coming towards her. They were closer and closer. After being petrified for one second, she smashed her back against the wall adjacent to the door, just in time when she saw it open.

"Oh Miss Student Council President, here you are ! You were long to come back down !"

Erza thought she was going to faint from relief. She breathed out heavily and let herself sit down on the floor.

"Are you okay Miss ? Should I call some help ? Do you need a glass of water maybe ? Oooh I know, I made some cookies last night, you'll feel better after that, you obviously need sugar."

The red head young woman stood up groggily as she let the old lady babble. Jellal might arrive soon, she had to get out of here. But Cobra… If she didn't meet him inside, maybe he was waiting for her outside… Or maybe he was really gone. But she doubted it.

"…And that's how I remembered I was familiar with the name Connor, and I'm glad you're still here, I can show you their letters this way, would you like that, Miss President ?"

"Sorry, what ?"

"Their mail, I have them ! I didn't know who were Angel Connor and Cobra Reese, but I have their mail right here if you want. It's from… Fairy Tail Academy, oh isn't that your school, Miss President ?"

"Oh yes, it is. I'd like very much to have those letters, thank you, I'll give them later."

The concierge smiled and handed her two letters, while they were walking towards the entrance of the building. Erza put them absent-mindedly in her bag, scrutinizing the road through the glass window of the door. Nothing.

Erza still felt nervous, but at least she was with the old lady, who was blathering about her son's house in Hargeon. Suddenly her phone buzzed, making the student jump in surprise. She searched for it frantically in her bag.

"Jellal, where are you ?"

 _"Not far from the 155, come out, I'm waiting for you."_

Erza smiled happily, feeling relieved. She hung up, waved goodbye at the concierge, then grabbed the door handle. A second later, she met cold snake-like eyes through the glass window, staring threateningly at her.

Time stopped.

* * *

"Here we are guys ! Everybody out !" Natsu shouted happily as he parked his car.

"Thank God ! I swear this old thing tried to kill us every time you braked." Loke sighed in relief.

"Hey don't insult my car, you bastard, she means a lot to me, and she never broke once !"

"She ?! And actually, it almost did when you tried to drive up the great hill, right Love ?"

"Lucy ! My car is the best right ? Tell us what you think !" Natsu added.

"…I'd rather not take sides…" Poor overwhelmed Lucy answered with a shy smile. "I'm not fond of vehicles in general in the first place, so…"

"That's right, chicken out Blondie, but we both know who you choose." The pink haired smirked and unbuckled his belt.

"I'm not chickening out !"

"Yeah whatever, come on, I'll walk with you upstairs."

"Wait… Can I have a word with you please ?"

"Err…"

"Loke, go upstairs, I'll be there in a minute."

"Are you sure, Love ? Your _boyfriend_ doesn't seem eager to have a talk." The bodyguard smirked when Natsu sent him daggers with his eyes.

"Yes, now go please !"

Loke huffed and walked away towards the building.

"So… What'd you wanna talk about ?" Natsu asked hesitantly.

"You sound like you're in trouble." Lucy giggled. "Relaaax, I just remembered you told me you would explain more to me about your family, that's all."

"Oh… that's right, I said that."

He sounded reluctant. Maybe he was hoping she would just forget. Hell no.

"If you don't want to, I totally unders-"

"No that's okay, I told you I would. So what'd you wanna know ?"

His blond friend wasted no time asking what was on her mind.

"Why is Wendy living at the Conbolt's ? Where are your parents ? Why do you never talk about them ? Now that I realize it, for the past month, every time I tried to ask you about your family and your past, you eluded the question… Rather smartly by the way, I'm impressed."

"… I could take offense to that, you know." Natsu cackled. "Okay, so… let's talk… Wendy is my step sister. Her last name isn't Dragneel, it's Marvel. My dad and her mother married when I was 7. Wendy was only a baby, so from her point of view, she never knew anything else than our blended family. We were doing great, really, I have so many good memories…"

He made a little pause that Lucy wouldn't have dared to break.

"… Grandiney, Wendy's mum, died a few years later. Wendy was 8, and i was 14. It was really difficult for her. She was so happy and cherished by all of us… and it took one freakin' car accident to destroy all of it… " He sighed. "She was very young to lose her mother. "

"… I'm so sorry… And… What about your dad ?"

"He's gone."

"Oh, okay. And… err…" Lucy felt like she was talking to a wall all of a sudden.

"Yes ?"

"… Your mum ? Did you… know her ?"

"My mum ? Yeah, I knew her a bit. She's gone too. Abandoned us when I was 5. She ran away for another guy apparently."

His voice was full with contempt. The blond reminded herself never to ask him about his parents again, unless he wanted to. It didn't seem to be a pleasant topic among all the past memories. Lucy thought she was truly lucky to have her parents with her, loving her and supporting her, even if she would love to see them more.

"Grandiney was the best." Natsu resumed talking warm-heartedly. "She was an awesome cook. And she never considered me as her husband's bastard of a son. She could have, I was the devil at that time, always making pranks on the neighbors, and even in our house."

"You're still the devil you know, nothing's changed."

"Oh you don't understand Luce…" He brought his mouth to her ear and whispered. "I was way worse than that…"

"Worse ?! " Lucy shivered and roughly pushed his face away to stop the teasing. "I can't believe you can be worse… I feel sorry for Wendy, having a brother like you…"

A second later she was squirming against the car seat and the door, trying to get rid of the tickling hands of her friend.

"Having a brother like me what Luce ? Tell me what you think, I'd love to hear it."

"HAHAHA-no please-HAHA-stooop !"

"I can't hear youuu, what kind of brother am I ?"

"HAHAHA-the best-HAHA-please stop-can't take it-ST-HAHA-STOOP !"

"Betteeer, thanks Lucy, I know I'm the best, you didn't have to point it out."

"Cheater."

"You know you love it." He smirked, stopping the torturing tickling, and collapsed on the blond.

"Uummpf…." She scowled when she felt his body on her. "No, I don't. And right now you're suffocating me, and my legs are badly folded, and it hurts, and you should lose some weight."

"It's only muscle. And since you're not really nice, I'm gonna stay like this a little bit more, Blondie."

"Nooo ! Get off meee ! AND WHY IS YOUR HAND ON MY CHEST ?!"

"Why ? You don't like it here ? I do. It's pretty comfy."

"PERVERT !"

Natsu burst out in laughter and removed his hand from her breast, but still remained on her.

"You're not trying to break our truce, Luce, right ?"

"No, I'm not, but that doesn't mean I don't have a right to defend myself against perverts like you with animal instincts !"

Natsu laughed again, then Lucy felt something moist pressing on her cheek.

"EEEP- did you just lick me ?!"

"Yes I did." He hummed.

"Why did you lick me ?"

"To piss you off. After all… I'm a pervert with animal instincts right ?"

"I just said you're a pervert and I _have a right_ to defend myself, I didn't say that it pisses me off, or that I don't like it…" Lucy grinned teasingly.

Natsu didn't answer. The blond wondered what he was thinking, then stiffened when she felt his nose against hers, and his breath on her mouth. Really close. He remained still though. Why was he doing this ?! About to kiss her and yet NOT kissing her ?! He was hesitating again, but why ?!

BZZZZ BZZZZZZ

Natsu stood up hastily. Lucy mentally cursed, and fumbled in her bag to find her phone.

"Hello ? Yes Loke, I'm still alive, Natsu didn't kill me." She huffed. "… Why now ? … Can't it wait ? …Ok, I'll come up, tssk."

"What does he want ?"

"He wants me to check on Plue. Seems like he didn't eat his non-candy-based meal and he just turned deflated."

"Deflated ?! How is THAT possible ?!"

"Oh it happens sometimes, when he doesn't eat, or when I make him take a bath. Anyway, I have to go. You guide me upstairs please ? I forgot my cane."

"Tchh what a responsible blind girl." Natsu said as they got out of the car.

"Hey, if you just gave me more time to prepare back then, I wouldn't have forgotten it ! "

"Always my fault."

He wrapped his arm around hers, and guided her towards the building. They came in and took the elevator in silence, both thinking about their conversation and the 'something else' in the car.

"We're here."

"You want to come in ?"

"Thanks, but err…" He rubbed the back of his head, trying to find something to say. "I have to go. We'll see at Juvia's tonight anyway."

"Yeah… You're right."

Lucy bent her head down and frowned. He sounded weird, uncomfortable. She wondered if it was a good idea to have asked him all these personal questions… It was already a huge step for him to introduce Wendy to her apparently.

"Hey, stop with the ugly face, I already told you I didn't like it." He poked her shoulder.

"Gives me wrinkles, is that it ?"

"Exactly." He smiled when he saw her giggle. "Now go save your weird dog, Weirdo."

"Ok, see you tonight. And Natsu ?"

"Hmm ?"

"Thanks for today. I hope I can meet Wendy again."

"Anytime you want."

Lucy grinned widely, fumbled to find his shoulders, then his face, and pecked on his cheek. She left Natsu blinking dumbfounded in the hallway, as she entered her apartment.

"Hey Loke, I'm home ! So where's Plue ?"

"It's not Loke."

"Huuuh ?"

* * *

Erza's hand seemed to be glued to the big metal door handle of the building. Cobra was only a few inches from her, glaring at her. What could she do ? She couldn't remain here ! She had to come out ! But if she opened the door…

"Oooh Miss President ! Look, this is Mr Reese, the one you were looking for !"

Erza jumped in surprise when she heard the concierge behind her. It broke her petrified state, and gave her an adrenaline rush. She opened the door, her heart beating fast. Cobra didn't move a finger.

"Mr Reese ! It's been a while ! Miss President here is from your school, she wanted to see you ! I gave her your mail, since I didn't know when you'd be back, right Miss ?"

"Yes exactly. I came to take some news from you." Erza rapidly took his letter out of her bag. "There you go."

She handed him the letter while walking closer to him. Instinctively, he reached out a hand to grab it. Erza smashed the letter on his stomach and pushed the hardest she could to make him move from the entrance. In a moment of surprise he let it go, and Erza had enough space to slip out.

Her heart pace speed increasing, she put her feet on the pavement, feeling free. She wanted to run, but this would be unwise. She didn't have time to reconsider it anyways. Her arm was roughly gripped, preventing her from going further. Turning her head, she faced the snake-faced guy who looked determined not to let her go. She felt like her chest was going to explode.

'Think fast Erza !'

"I'm sorry but I have to go, my friend is waiting for me, we'll talk another time. But this lovely lady would be pleased to tell you everything about Hargeon and her son, right Ma'am ?"

"Of course ! That would be my delight ! And I can give you some cookies !"

"I really need to talk to you, _Miss President_." Cobra spoke for the first time, tightening his grip.

He had a hoarse voice as if he had already smoken too much. His threatening tone made Erza shiver, but she put on her hardest face to answer.

"You should let me go now. People start staring."

This was a total bluff, the street was next to empty, except for a few kids playing with a ball and not paying any attention to them. But Cobra couldn't help to gaze around them, and widened his eyes when he saw a tall blue-headed young man coming towards them, a frown on his face.

He eyed Erza again, and let her wrist go. Without a word, he walked away. Erza didn't wait any longer. She ran towards Jellal, not bothering to answer the questions of the astonished concierge. She grabbed his arm and headed to his car.

"Erza ! Erza please stop, tell me, what happened ?"

"Later, we have to go, please ! "

He nodded and they both got in the car. Jellal started to drive, taking his shaking girlfriend away from this place. They didn't speak for at least ten minutes, Erza looking outside, lost in her thoughts, and Jellal glancing at her from time to time. He eventually decided to talk.

"So. Mind explaining to me what this was all about ?"

"… I broke into Angel's and Cobra's place to find clues on their whereabouts, and Cobra saw me, and I called you to pick me up, and just before you arrived he tried to talk to me, it's all." She talked with a fake nonchalant tone.

"Erza…" If he wasn't driving, he would just pinch the bridge of his nose. "Just WHAT THE FUCK were you thinking ?!"

The scarlet haired startled. It wasn't everyday that Jellal cursed.

"You told us, you suspected him and his friend to be thugs or something worse, even if you didn't have proofs, and you found no better idea than _breaking into_ their appartment ?! I thought you were wiser than that Erza !"

"Don't lecture me Jellal ! I'm doing this for our friends !"

"Really ?! Did they ask anything from you ? I don't think so ! Whereas _I,_ asked you to stop making a big deal about it, and did you listen to me ?! NO !"

"This isn't about you Jellal ! I have a lead ! I KNOW they're up to something, and it can't be good ! And I found-"

"STOP IT ! You're not a COP, fod God's sake ! If you're right and they're really dangerous people, then that means YOU'RE in danger ! Do you UNDERSTAND ?!"

"Ok, I was surprised today because I wasn't prepared, my mistake. It won't happen again !"

"You mean you're going to continue ?! DAMMIT Erza, you don't need THAT to impress Kagura ! Did she tell you to do this ?! I wouldn't be surprised actually."

"Don't even THINK to blame her ! She wouldn't have let me do this, and you know it ! I did this on my own !"

"Then it's worse, IDIOT, that means you've got a SERIOUS lack of judgment !"

"OH YEAH ?! AT LEAST _I_ DON'T CHICKEN OUT WHENEVER THERE'S A FIGHT OR A PROBLEM !"

"I DON'T SEE THE RELEVANCE IN THIS ! YOU KNOW I'M RIGHT AND YOU DON'T WANT TO SEE THAT I'M JUST WORRIED ABOUT YOU ! DAMMIT, ERZA WHEN I SAW THIS BIG GUY GRIPPING ON YOU-"

Jellal stopped, choking on his saliva. Erza stared at him, realizing his anxiety beneath his anger. She felt guilty.

"I thought… I thought he was going to harm you, or take you away, and I couldn't do a thing about it. I was scared Erza."

They remained silent for a while. Looking outside, the red-head recognized the streets. They were getting close to the campus.

"…I'm sorry, Jellal."

"…"

"I won't scare you like this anymore, I promise."

"Good."

Erza smiled to him. She wouldn't make him worry anymore, that's for sure. But she wouldn't give up on her investigation either.

* * *

"Hey, it's me."

 _"What is it, Cobra ? I'm busy."_

"The red head bitch broke into your appartment."

 _"WHAT ?!"_

"Yup. I saw her snoop everywhere. Dunno what she was lookin' for."

 _"…"_

"I told you we should watch her."

 _"I know, I know… What did you do ?"_

"Nothin'. I wanted to threaten her, but her friend arrived and there was the old damn lady, I couldn't do anything."

 _"Did you scare her ?"_

Cobra grinned.

"She almost peed in her pants."

 _"Good. That's all we can do right now… Watch her and scare her. Zero said we can't do anything to Pinkie, Blondie or their friends, until we have some news from… You know."_

"Still afraid to say their name ?"

 _"What if our phone call is tapped ?"_

"Pshh stop watching TV. Anyway, I'm gonna watch her all the time now."

 _"Good. Don't forget to make her see you. Give her nightmares."_

"Don't worry, I'll start tomorrow, I have a job tonight, and it's Christmas Eve anyway, I doubt she'd try something."

 _"Ok, bye."_

"Oi, Angel."

 _"What ?"_

"Since I'm watching her, you'll have to do _my_ work from now on…"

 _"… Dammit."_

Cobra made a devilish smirk and hung up.

* * *

Lucy closed the door and reached out both her hands to catch the person whom the voice belonged.

"What are you doing here ?! I thought your flight was tomorrow !"

"What, you're not happy to see your mummy and daddy ?"

"Of course I am- will you stop dodging me please ?! MUM !"

"Hahaha, but this is funny ! I missed playing with you !" Lucy felt warm arms embrace her. "I missed you sweetheart."

"Missed you too Mum." Lucy smiled and hugged Layla back. "Where is Dad ?"

"Shopping for Christmas Eve's dinner. He should be back soon."

"Mum… I didn't know you'd be here tonight ! I have a party planned, but I can cancel."

"No way ! Don't worry about us, we'll have you tomorrow. It's our fault anyway, we should have warned you."

The door creaked as it opened again.

"My baby girl ! How are you sweetie ?"

"Hey Dad, I'm fine ! And you ?"

"Good, I'm glad to see you. Tell me… I saw a strange man with pink hair smiling like a goofy in the hallway. Do you know him? He told me 'Hello old man, nice day huh'. I'm shocked, I'm not THAT OLD, right ?!"

"You still look like you're 20 years old to me, darling." Layla kissed him on the cheek.

"Aaaw so cute." Lucy cooed. "Anyway… That's my idiotic friend Natsu."

"Is it… the guy you saw ?!"

"Yes Dad, he is. And before you asked, I was not alone with him, he just accompanied me to my apartment."

"Uh-uh… Where was Loke then ?"

"Err… Already in his apartment ?"

"Jude, leave her be, he's not going to harm her ! You said yourself he looked like a goofy."

"That's for sure, he looked a bit… simple-minded."

Lucy giggled, thinking about when she would tell her friend. This would be definitely fun.

"What's his last name ?"

"Dragneel."

"Dragneel ? Huh… where did I hear that name ?"

"Lucy honey, did you plan to give your friends presents for Christmas ?" Layla cut her husband's thoughts.

"Yes Mum, it was so hard, because I don't know them very well yet… I hate it when you have to find a present, and don't know what the person would like. By the way…" Lucy sighed desperately. "I couldn't find anything for Natsu ! I wanted to find him a special gift, but now it's Christmas Eve, and I still have NOTHING ! What am I gonna do ?!"

"Well well... It happens that I have something that could interest you… Does he like the unusual ?"

"Ma, he has pink hair and a blind girl as a friend."

"Perfect…" Layla grinned.

* * *

The hot stream of the shower relaxed Erza's tensed body. She sighed, relieved to be home and to get rid of the sweat and the anxiety that sticked to her skin. She thought of her discoveries. The cigarette end was definitely a lead, and she knew what she had to do. Go back _there_ again. She didn't think she'd have to one day. But it was for their friends.

The other information stroke her mind. The appartment belonged to Claire Aguria. Was she a relative of 'Angel Connor' ? Or was she Angel herself ? No, the concierge told her Claire moved to Akalifa. Perhaps her targets just settled down in a random place. That would be hardly probable though.

Erza got out of the bathroom, a towel on her head. She took the letter she stole. It was from Fairy Tail.

 _Miss Angel Connor,_

 _I'm sorry to inform you that, since you didn't pay the fee to attend Fairy Tail Academy, despite our regular reminders, we are in the obligation to expell you from our university. Please note that from the first of January 2016, you will no longer be recognized as a student in our establishment._

 _Best regards,_

 _The Secretary Service._

This confirmed their inscription to Fairy Tail was really fake. Erza felt she was right, they just did this to get close to Natsu and Lucy. She felt it in her guts. The scarlet head opened her laptop. She wanted to find more about the Aguria family. She found random facebook pages, restaurants, blogs, but none of them were interesting. Then on the tenth link, a website. She clicked.

 _Discover the celestial world of Yukino Aguria, painter since the age of sixteen._

A picture of Yukino, smiling at the camera with a paintbrush in her hand, was underneath the description. She had short white hair, a pale skin, big tender eyes, and a soft smile. She looked adorable. She looked like a younger and way kinder version of Angel.

'She could be her sister… How can I make sure of that ?"

She surfed on the website. She could tell it was brand new. There were most of all pictures of her paintings. This artist seemed to love to paint the night sky with the moon and stars lightening different landscapes. It was rather pretty. Erza wondered if she had success. Probably not, she would have heard of it, as she was quite fond of art galleries.

There were a few portraits too, a blond man across a dark haired man, both painting. Yukino made them emanate an aura of light and shadows. It was mysterious and beautiful in the same time.

Another portrait made Erza almost fall from her chair. Excitement ran through her veins. A beautiful young woman with long white hair and bored eyes was staring at her. Yukino painted her in a light blue background that softened her already hard traits which revealed she had suffered in her life. She could almost look like an angel, if she had just smiled. Underneath the picture of the painting, Erza could read the title.

 _Sorano, loving sister - 2011_

Erza grinned devilishly.

"Gotcha."

* * *

"For the last time Flame Brain, this is not a casual-party-like-we-always-do, you have to dress better than that, or Juvia will not let you in !"

"What a dork if she does that. And I don't wanna look like a penguin like you, Stripper ! You look ridiculous in that." Natsu laughed.

"Shut up, she bought it for me… I have to wear this fucking tuxedo, and I'd appreciate if you did the same. HEY METAL HEAD THAT'S _MY_ BEER !"

"Now it's mine. Shut up I can't hear Marge Simpson talking, and she's got a hell of a voice."

"I love Bart. He's the best, I'm sure we would be friends in real life." Natsu smiled goofily. "Anyway, I don't have a tuxedo, Ice Prick."

"Yes you do…" Gray grinned. " Juvia borrowed one for you…"

"… Are you fuckin' KIDDING me ?! How'd you do that ?!"

"… She can't refuse anything to me." Gray said, studying casually his nails.

"I. AM. NOT. WEARING. THIS. SHIT."

"Yes you are. Even Gajeel got one. By the way, did you HAVE to bring your cat with you Metal Head ? And what're you doing here anyway ?"

"Shrimp wanted me to bring Lily with me. And I'm here because I'm bored, and Shrimp is gone with Scarlet Head and Bunny Girl."

"Huh ? Luce is gone ?! Where ?!"

"To Juvia's house, idiot, they're helping her to settle everything."

"Don't worry, your Bunny Girl won't run away until you give her what she needs, geehee."

Gajeel smirked at the fiery pink haired who was ready to punch him.

"MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS METAL FREAK !"

"Woh-woh, calm down, Ashtray, no fighting in here, go outside for that. By the way, what are you waiting for with her ?!"

"Did you just call me Ashtray ?!"

"You called me Penguin."

"Don't avoid the question Salamander." Gajeel added.

"Not answering. You don't deserve it, assholes."

"I give you the choice." Gray resumed. "Or you tell us, or you wear the tuxedo."

"And how are you going to make me wear this shit, _Penguin_?" Natsu asked sarcastically.

"I'll call Erza." The raven haired smirked.

"…Dammit. Gimme this thing."

* * *

 **So, how was it? :) I'm not revealing everything about Natsu here, it wouldn't be funny, hehe !**

 **Did you notice in this story i tried to make Plue like in Rave Master? i loved his character in this manga ^.^**

 **GET READY CHRISTMAS EVE IS COMIIIING :D (i love Christmas, it's definitely the best hollidays)**

 **Bisous :***

 **Doublepassé**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone ! I finally finished chapter 9 ! Enjoy :)**

 **Thanks to everyone who followed, favorited and reviewed again, i have over 80 followers, i can't believe it !**

 **I created a tumblr account, the name is like my pen name on FFN : doublepasse**

* * *

"WELCOME GRAY-SAMA AND EVERYONE ! IT'S A PLEASURE TO FINALLY SHOW YOU JUVIA'S PARENT'S HOUSE !"

"Juvia, I already know your parent's house…"

"Yeah but we don't Ice-Princess, so back off, I wanna come in." Natsu pushed Gray who was blocking the entrance. "By the way Juvia… why the fuck do we have to wear penguin's suits ?! I mean I understand for Gray, since penguins live in his home land the Arctic, but still…"

"Shut up asshole !"

"NO CURSING IN JUVIA'S CHRISTMAS EVE PARTY ! GRAY-SAMA AND NATSU-SAN'D BETTER BEHAVE !"

"AAAAH RUN ICE-QUEEN !"

"Tsssk, don't worry Water girl, I'll punch them if they don't."

"NO GAJEEL-SAN !" Panicked Juvia screamed. "No fighting tonight, the girls and Juvia worked hard for this party to be perfect !"

"It's never going to be perfect. As soon as they drink. As soon as YOU drink, geehee."

Juvia, embarrassed, closed the door and led him to the living room, where Natsu and Gray were standing still, admiring the decorations.

Golden, green and red garlands were scattered in the room, wrapped around lamps, hooked on top of cupboards and other furniture. A huge plastic christmas tree full of balls and other garlands glowed in the back, in front of the bay window, illuminating the garden outside. A long table was set with nice dishes, candles, and little ceramic angels, on a red and green christmasy tablecloth.

"The girls didn't waste their time here… it's beautiful Juvia. Hey Ash-for-brain ! What are you doing ! Don't touch that !"

"But it looks so good !"

"Nooo Natsu-san, don't touch the appetizers ! We have to wait for everyone !"

"I don't like to WAIT ! Where are the other girls anyway ?"

"They're upstairs Pinkie."

Natsu turned his head towards the voice. Loke was coming down the stairs, looking handsome in his black suit.

"Catguy ! What are you doing here ?!"

"…What are you wearing Pinkie ? You definitely can't wear a tuxedo." Loke cackled.

"Answer the question before I kick your ass out of here !"

"I was invited to your party. Besides, I can protect my love better this way."

"She's not your _love_ for the last time…"

"Oh yes, because she's your _girlfriend_ , right ?" Loke smirked as he saw Natsu red-faced and huffing, ready to punch him.

"What are they doing upstairs, still not ready ?" Gray asked after stopping Natsu's fist.

"Yeah, Erza is still trying dresses, she has a looot of them, and Levy is putting some make-up on Lucy."

Natsu stopped struggling against Gray and grinned mischievously.

"Make-up ? You mean drawing on Lucy's face ? That sounds pretty funny, hehehe, see ya assfaces !"

Before they could stop him, Natsu was already half way upstairs, Juvia running behind him.

"Nooo Natsu-san ! You can't go up there, they're not ready !"

"Tssk." Gajeel rolled his eyes. "Oi Catguy, if the stupid hothead sees Erza naked, call an ambulance, he'll need it."

"I will certainly not." Loke smirked.

"I won't either, too bad for him geehee."

On the first floor, Natsu stopped, turned around and caught Juvia. He put a hand on her mouth and whispered.

"Please please please, I wanna scare Lucy, pleeeeease Juvia !"

"Natsu-san is stupid…" The blue haired girl whispered back. "Juvia will accept, under one condition."

"What is it ?"

"Kiss before 2016. And Juvia wants a photo or a video."

"…Now you're the stupid one. I'm not agreeing to anything like that. Now sshhhh."

Juvia snickered but let him go. Natsu pushed the door open. Levy, who was putting some eyeliner on Lucy's eyes, turned her head and frowned at the sight of the pink haired.

"Levy-chan ? Why did you stop, is something wrong ?"

"Err…" Levy hesitated before seeing Natsu putting a finger on his mouth. "Nope, it's all good, I was just wondering if I did that right."

"I hope you did, I can't see the result ! Don't make me look like a clown !"

"Don't worry you won't."

Levy giggled and resumed her work, while Natsu walked ridiculously through the room, trying to be silent. Just as he was about to shake her from behind, the blond turned her upper body, swung her arm and hit him right in the face.

"OOOOOOWW, DAMN YOU HURT ME !"

"You're an idiot, Natsu."

"Lu-chaaan, why did you move ?! Now I completely messed up your make-up !"

"How'd you hear me ?!"

"You're just the loudest person I know. I heard you shout when you came into the house, I heard you threaten Loke, I heard you run up the stairs like an elephant, I heard your deal with Juvia in the hallway, I heard you open the door, I heard…"

"OK OK I GET IT ! But I did NOT make a deal with the Fountain Girl ! Besides, I can be extremely silent when I want, you'll see, this is not over, Blondie… "

"Oh yeah ?" Lucy stood up, fumbled to find his shoulders, then leaned to whisper in his ear. "Then come and get me, I'll wait for you…"

"You're so hot when you talk dirty to me." Natsu said sarcastically and chuckled.

"Hey guys, we're still here, get a room !" Levy giggled.

"How about we make a bet Metal-Head ? I bet they kiss before New year's Eve."

"GRAY-SAMA ! GAJEEL-SAN ! GET OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW !"

"Hey Shrimp. You look even shorter in that."

"You just can't stop joking on my height, can you…"

"Oi, guys what do you think of this dress ?"

"Erza ! This is a Christmas party, not a medieval carnival !"

"Ice-Prick is right, you look like a knight in this shit."

"Well thank you."

"It's not a compliment."

"Natsu, are you crazy ? You want to die or something ? You're not allowed to die until I get my present !"

"I'm not gonna die Luce, no way Erza can beat me !"

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING ?!"

"AAAH I SURRENDER ! LUCY SAVE ME !"

"I'm gonna call her Armor-Girl from now on, geehee."

"GUUUUYYYYYS, YOU'RE RUINING JUVIA'S PARTY AND IT HASN'T EVEN STARTED ! IF THE BOYS DON'T GO DOWNSTAIRS RIGHT NOW, JUVIA'S GONNA START TO CRY !"

"Oh shit. Flame-Head, Metal-Freak, out, NOW !"

"Thank you Gray-sama, you're the best !"

"Yeah right, please don't cry !" Gray whined while pushing Gajeel and Natsu in the hallway.

"Hehe, Juvia knows how to manipulate men." The bluenette said as she slammed the door.

* * *

 _DING DONG_

"That must be Jellal. I'll get the door for you Juvia."

The scarlet haired girl left the living room, where the young men and women were finally all gathered, after thirty minutes of last preparations. The bluenette host was pouring some champagne in plastic flutes.

"There's something I don't get Juvia… don't take it bad but, I find this… peculiar that we drink fine champagne in plastic flutes." Lucy started.

"This is made on purpose Lucy-san. Juvia knows exactly how her friends react to alcohol, especially the boys. Juvia can't risk to break her parent's cristal flutes !"

"Excuse me Blue Hair, but you're the craziest one when you drink !" Natsu protested energically.

"Yeah, every time you drink it's like Stripper Dude gets a Juvia transplant, geehee."

"Stop being mean Gajeel." Levy poked his ribs with her elbow. "Oh hey Jellal ! You arrive just in time."

The tall blue headed guy was softly smiling and holding his girlfriend's hand. Erza was more than pleased to see he wasn't mad at her anymore for her 'little' confrontation of the day.

"Hello everyone. Oh, you bought champagne, Juvia, that is so nice of you, you shouldn't have. It must have been expensive."

"Not at all, it's Juvia's pleasure ! Her parents helped her with the money, and Juvia wanted to do a real Christmas adult party !"

"Boooriiin'…" Natsu hummed, before receiving a hit in his ribs like his black haired friend previously. "Ow Luce, why do you hurt me like that today ?!"

"Oh poor baby Pinkie, getting hurt by his _girlfriend_! Come on man, get some balls !"

"Shut up Catguy, or I help you get rid of yours !"

"Like you can do that. If you want I'll get you some masculinity as a late Christmas present."

"THAT'S IT, YOU'RE DEAD !"

"No Natsu, stay here !" Lucy exclaimed and caught him by the waist before he got up from the couch where they sat.

"I really like this dude, I'm glad you invited him Juvia !"

"Anytime Gray-sama !" The bluenette answered cheerfully.

"EEEP, there's something on me guys !" Lucy almost jumped from her seat.

"This is my cat, Panther Lily." Gajeel answered.

A black feline curled in the blond's lap and started to purr. Lucy carefully stroke his head and rubbed behind his ears. She wasn't used to these animals.

"Too bad I didn't bring Plue." The blind girl resumed. "He likes cats."

"Your dog is weird, just like you." Natsu smirked. "Why didn't you bring him ?"

"I didn't want him to bother us. He's with my parents at home."

"Oh your parents are in town Lucy ?" Erza asked. "Why didn't you spend the night with them ?"

"They were supposed to arrive tomorrow, that's why. They're not mad at me because I spend Christmas Eve with you, don't worry."

"But… that means I almost met them this afternoon !" Natsu exclaimed.

"Actually you met my dad in the hallway. You called him old man. He was a bit offended." Lucy giggled.

"WHAAAT it was him ?! I thought it was your neighbor !"

"Natsu and his legendary tact strike again !" Gray snickered.

"How was I supposed to know ?!"

"Don't call people old man Natsu. I can't believe after all these years trying to teach you manners you still act like a punk."

"You clearly don't know what a punk is if you call me that, Red-Head !"

"No it's Armor-Girl now, not Red-Head."

"Gajeel… never mind." Levy sighed.

"So how is Heartfilia Konzern going Lucy ?" Jellal asked.

"Quite good I think. We didn't have much time to discuss. But I know it's tough to work in Arbaless, this country isn't easy, there is a lot of concurrence and… apparently a lot of corruption too."

"I'm not surprised, this country is rebuilding itself, therefore the rules there are basically 'Might is right'."

"Your dad is CEO, that's right ?" Gray asked.

"Yes, exactly."

"Sooo, that means you'll have to be CEO too later ?"

"No Natsu, it would be hard for me to run such a huge company given my predicament… but I'll inherit my father's part when he dies."

"Huh ? Is that possible ?"

"Of course ! Lots of heirs don't end up CEO of their parent's enterprise, you know."

"How much does your father own ?" Jellal asked again.

"About 20%."

"That's not a lot ! Is it ? I don't know anything about this kind of stuff."

"Tchh if you had listened in economic class, you'd know 20% is HUGE Tabasco Jerk."

"Shut up Ice-Prick. But who owns the rest of it ?"

"Investors and people like you and me. You can buy a tiny part of it if you want. You'd own like … 0,000000001%." Lucy giggled.

"Whaaaat, this is too complicated. Let's change the subject !"

"It's not too complicated, you just don't want to understand, idiot."

"Maybe you're right Stripper. So about New Year's Eve, who are you inviting Juvia ? It's not going to be boring like tonight right ?"

"NATSU, APOLOGIZE IMMEDIATELY OR I'LL KICK YOUR ASS OUT OF HERE !"

"SORRY JUVIA I DIDN'T MEAN THAT ! TELL ERZA I SAID SORRY !"

"Erza-san can hear from here… And Juvia will not forgive you unless you accept her condition…" Juvia winked at the pink haired.

"What condition ?" Loke asked.

"Nothing Catguy."

"Anyway, for New Year's Eve, Juvia is inviting a lot of people, this will be great ! It will be a party like you like them Natsu-san. There will be Laxus and his friends, the Strauss siblings, Cana who's bringing her dad too, Juvia doesn't really know why, but why not. Juvia invited also Levy-san's friends, Jet and Droy."

"Oh thanks Juvia that's so nice ! But you only met them once !"

"Indeed, but they looked really nice !"

"I have a question Shrimp. How did you meet Bunny Girl ? You couldn't be in the same school right ?"

"Gajeel… I already told you ! How could you forget twice ?!"

"Ya sure shrimp ?"

"Yes I AM. We met at my parent's library, because it's the only one in our section of the town that has braille books, and since Lu-chan came often we talked and became friends."

"Now that I think about it," Erza began. "Where did you go to school Lucy ?"

"As a child, I stayed at home. A personal teacher came everyday to teach me braille and other things. I was still living in Magnolia's suburb, not far from here actually. That's how Juvia and I met."

"YES LUCY-SAN, JUVIA IS SO GLAD YOU REMEMBER HER, WHAAAAA !"

"Ok, you gotta stop on the champagne now."

"BUT GRAY-SAMAAAA, THIS IS SO MOVING !"

"DON'T CLING ON ME LIKE THAT !"

Everyone laughed at the funny couple.

"When I got older," Lucy resumed. "My parents had to search for blind people schools, and there weren't any in Magnolia or its suburb at the time. So we moved to Crocus. Thankfully a few years later the mayor built one in D-Section of Magnolia, where Levy-chan's library and house are. Since I didn't really like the capital, we moved back."

"BUT LUCY-SAAAN, WHY DIDN'T YOU TRY TO CONTACT JUVIA AGAAAAIN ?! YOU DIDN'T WANT TO SEE HER ?!"

"Of course I tried ! I didn't have any phone number from you when I left, since we were too young to have a phone, and of course my mum lost your parent's number. So I made my mum write you letters in my place, but you never answered. I thought you moved away !"

"THAT'S RIIIIGHT, IT'S JUVIA'S FAULT ! HER PARENTS TRAVEL ALL THE TIME SINCE THEY'RE RETIRED AND JUVIA'S HIGH SCHOOL WAS IN MAGNOLIA NOT IN THE SUBURB SO SHE LEFT HER HOUSE, AND NOBODY CARED ABOUT THE MAIL, I'M SORRY LUCY-SAAAAAN."

Every one wondered how she could still breathe normally after she delivered this speech at an incredible speed with no interruptions.

"Tsssk. Rich people. You never stay at the same place."

"You're generalizing Gajeel…"

"Hey that's true Shrimp. At least for the rich people we know."

"It's not that I don't care about your conversation but… WHEN DO WE EAT, I'M STARVING !"

"You ate half of the appetizers by yourself, Tabasco Jerk."

"DON'T WORRY NATSU-SAAAN, THERE IS A LOT MORE FOOD, AND WE'RE GONNA EAT RIGHT NOW, WHAAAA !"

"I think I'll be the one serving, Juvia. Let me be your helpful maid tonight, you're not in the state to serve all by yourself. That's too bad I didn't bring my maid outfit."

"THANK YOU ERZA-SAAAAN !"

"We'll help too. Come on Gajeel !"

"Grmlbrmlggr I don't want to."

"COME ON RIGHT _NOW_!"

"Ok, ok, don't yell like that Shrimp."

"BWAHAHAHA, Iron-Freak just lost his balls !"

"Natsu, you're helping too."

"But Luuuuce !"

"No Luce. Come on now. You have to help me not breaking anything anyway." The blond grabbed his arm and tugged it.

"Dammit."

The two grumpy men stood up and followed the girls in the kitchen, while the others laughed at them and took care of the whining Juvia.

* * *

"Oh my gooood, that was too good… I wish there was more !"

"You're still hungry ?! You're a walking stomach Flame-Head."

"Walking Stomach…"

"NO. Not a new nickname Gajeel !"

"But Shrimp !"

"Walking Stomach is cool actually. What do you think, _Walking Stomach_?" Gray smirked.

"I don't care. At least I'm not a _Penguin_."

"Ok guys, TIME FOR GIFTS OPENING !"

"Already ?! But Juvia it's barely 10 !"

"So what ? She is right, let's open presents, I support you fully Juvia." Erza nodded.

"I SUPPORT JUVIA TOO, LET'S DO THAT ! I HOPE YOU GUYS GOT ME FOOD !"

"You should stop drinking too, Natsu." Levy rolled her eyes.

"It's his normal state Levy-chan…"

"I feel bad for you Lu-chan." The little bluenette giggled. "Putting up with him every day…"

The girls and Loke went upstairs to take their presents. When they all came back, the remaining boys were sorting their own gifts around the Christmas tree, making piles for each person.

"Lucy ! Your pile is on the right, here let me show you."

Natsu grabbed the blond's hand as soon as she was on the ground floor, and led her to the spot he picked for her.

"Thanks ! Now tell me which pile belongs to whom."

Ten minutes later, all gifts were sorted.

"ALRIGHT LET'S TEAR PAPER BITCHES ! Where is Lucy ?" Natsu frowned.

"She went upstairs with Juvia. She forgot your present." Erza answered.

"WHAAAT ? Why would she forget _mine_?"

"Natsu-san ! Come get your christmas gift !"

Everybody turned towards the girls. Juvia was hiding Lucy, who was apparently holding something in her arms. Natsu frowned again and headed to them, until he could see the pretty blond entirely.

"OH MY GOD IT'S A BLUE CAT ! OH SHIT HOW DID YOU FIND A BLUE CAT ?! CAN I HOLD HIM, CAN I HOLD HIM, LET ME HOLD HIM !"

Lucy and the others burst out in laughter at the pink haired reaction. Christmas made him look like a 5 year old boy. He was now sitting cross-legged on the floor, rubbing lovingly his new pet's back. He was soon surrounded by his friends who took a good look at the strange colored-cat.

"That's amazing… How come he is blue ?!" Gray asked.

"He's mine Ice-Princess, don't touch him."

"He was born in a genetics research lab." Lucy explained. "Researchers made him blue by genetics methods, I don't really know how it works. And my mum knows a lot of people from labs, since she holds charity events every year to collect funds for research on genetic diseases. One of her friends showed her this little fellow, and she fell in love with the cutie, so he gave him to her."

"But why did they make him blue ?!"

"Maybe to test their method." Jellal answered. "Transgenic mice are oftenly used, maybe they wanted to test it on bigger animals. Or maybe they wanted to study the expression of the blue protein on this cat's skin, to see if it would be homogeneous or…"

"Who cares Mr-speak-smart, HE'S BLUE !" Natsu cut him and lifted the cat to his head to nuzzle his nose. "I'm gonna call him Happy."

"Happy ? Seriously ? You can't find something less dumb… like, I don't know Pippoco ?"

"NO WAY i'm calling my cat Pippoco, Snow Queen !"

"Happy is a fine name." Erza nodded to approve.

"I'm really glad you like him Natsu."

Lucy smiled and sat on the couch. Natsu stared at her, sending her a tender look, even if she couldn't see it. Then he stood up, sat next to her and crushed the blind girl in his arms.

"Thank you so much, it's perfect."

Lucy hugged him back and smiled.

"You're welcome."

Everyone cooed then laughed when a discontent meow came from between them. The blue cat was muffled by their embrace.

* * *

 _Two hours later…_

"It's midnight, guys wake uuuup, it's midnight ! 25th happens now, wake uuuup !"

"I'm not sleeping. And what if it's midnight Hothead, it's not like Santa is gonna show up. Now shut up, you'll wake up Juvia."

Gray was sitting comfortably on the couch, playing on his phone while his drunk girlfriend was snoring on his laps. Natsu, who wasn't really sober himself, found no better idea than pouring his whole beer on Juvia's head.

"EEEEEEPP WHAT HAPPENED ?! GRAY-SAMA HELP ME !"

"ARE YOU NUTS ASH-FOR-BRAIN ?!"

"BWAHAHAHAHA, I TOLD YOU TO WAKE UP !"

"Juvia's head is spinning… but she feels better. The nap was a good thing, let's drink now !"

"Err, I'm not sure that's a good idea Juvia but… Oh what the hell, it's your house anyway, you sleep there. Just try not to throw up, I'm not sure you want to clean that tomorrow."

"Gray-sama is so thoughtful." Juvia kissed him on the cheek.

"JUUUUVIA… where are you… I can't see you. Heeheeheeheeeheeee, that's funny. I can't see anyway heeheeheehee. "

A very not-sober-at-all Lucy crawled on the floor, fumbling to avoid the furniture.

"Juvia ! I wanna drink with ya !"

"Hey Luce ! Did you ever drink before today ?" Natsu chuckled and fell on the floor.

"Noooot paticlualy. I mean platricularly. PARTICULARLY. Heeheeheeeee…"

"That's what I thought. No way three glasses of champagne could do that to anyone."

"Three glasses can be a looot for people who are not used to iiiit Natsu-san…"

"THAT'S WHAT I SAID FOUNTAIN GIRL !"

"Why are you screaming at me WHAAAAAA !"

"Oh great… Tabasco Idiot, you're gonna repay me for that."

"Natsu, make me purr like Happy." Lucy was on her hands and knees, and raised her chin to give him a better access.

"Purr ?! Err… ok ?" He rubbed the soft skin under her chin with his fingertips.

"Meoooow teeheehee."

Natsu laughed, and still found her hot, with her cute face and her awkwardly sexual insinuative position.

"WHAAAA YOU TWO ARE SO CUUUUTE !"

"Juvia pleeease, stop crying, I hate it when you cry. " Gray whined.

"Don't worry Gray-sama, Juvia will go cry away, WHAAAA, come on Lucy-san, stand up, WHAAAAAA !"

The two astonished and dizzy young men watched them walk up to the first floor, with Lucy fumbling, stumbling, and laughing weirdly, and Juvia talking then crying all of a sudden.

"What just happened ?" Natsu scratched his head.

"I have no idea. At least my shirt won't be wet anymore."

"You don't have a shirt." Natsu chuckled.

"…Dammit."

"Guys. You have to see this." Jellal barged in the living room. "Loke is sleeping on the floor cuddling with the two cats, it's priceless."

"No shit ! I gotta take a picture !" Natsu stood up. "Fuck my phone's in the bedroom, Gray take a picture for me !"

* * *

Meanwhile the girls were staggering in the host's bedroom.

"Come on Lucy-san, sit heeeere, riiight. Where are Gajeel-san and Levy-san ?"

"Teeheehee probably BANGING !" Lucy shouted the last part.

"Don't scream like thaaaat !"

"Hey Juvia… come closer… I want to tell you a secret…"

Juvia approached her ear to the blond's mouth.

"Don't tell anyone…" Her friend started. "…I'm a big blue bubbling boozed bunny."

"… That doesn't mean anything…"

"I know riiiiight ?! Teeheehee. Try to say that 10 times in a row !"

"Ok ! Big blue bubbling boozed bunny big blue bubbling boozed bunny big blue bubbling boozed bunny blue big boozling bubby bunny… Ah crap Juvia lost it !"

"Hey Juvia…"

"What ?"

"Help me find Natsu's phone."

"Why ?"

"I wanna listen to his voicemail."

"But… why ?"

"Becauuuuse… pleeeease Juvia help me !"

"Juvia may not be really sober, but Juvia knows for sure Lucy-san will regret it… OH JUVIA FOUND IT !"

"Great, gimme, gimme !"

"Here."

"…Ok take it back."

"Lucy-san is wise."

"Go to his voicemail for me."

"Oh right, Lucy-san can't do it, Juvia is stupid. Here !"

The blind girl put the phone on her ear. A female robotic voice spoke.

 _"You have- thirty- new- messages. Message- received on- December- 2_ _nd_ _\- 2015- 11AM._

 _Yo Ash-for-Brain, it's me. I know you never listen to voicemail, but I still want to leave a message to tell you that YOU FUCKED UP MY LAUNDRY AND NOW ALL MY WHITE SHIRTS ARE PINK LIKE YOUR STUPID HAIR ! YOU'RE BUYING ME NEW SHIRTS I'M TELLING YA !"_

Lucy burst out in laughter, while Juvia started to sleep again on the floor.

 _"Message- received on- December- 3rd- 2015- 3PM._

 _Hey Natsu, it's Laura. Err… We met three weeks ago and… You said you would call me after that night we spent together… But you never did. So… I wanted to know if you were free anytime soon. Even just for that… Since you obviously don't want more. Call me back. Bye."_

The blond girl frowned. She expected that kind of messages, that's why she snooped in the first place. She couldn't help remembering that call from yesterday… Listening to these girls her friend banged or dated was worse than knowing it happened. But she couldn't resist to the temptation, alcohol lifted her inhibition.

 _"Message- received on- December- 3rd- 2015- 7 PM._

 _Hi Natsu. It's Lisanna."_

Lucy tensed as she heard the voice.

 _"It's been a while… Err I know you never listen to voicemail, but um… actually maybe that's the reason why I'm leaving you a message right now… My plane to Arbaless leaves in a few hours. I won't have the chance to talk to you for a few weeks. I know it's kind of… Ridiculous to talk_ now _… But better later than never right ? Anyway… I just wished so hard… for two years I wished you could forgive me… "_

The blond's heart pace fastened. She wasn't supposed to hear that. She was supposed to hang up right now. But she couldn't. It was like the phone was glued to her ear.

 _"I'm not going to apologize again or argue again. We've passed that. I just want you to know that I can't regret what I did. I'd do it again if I had to. Even if it would hurt to lose you again. It would, because I still care for you. A lot. But I understand. You moved on. And that's why I'm leaving. I'm finally moving on too. Yeah… But I'll keep the necklace you gave me. As a memory. Even if I meet someone else. Because I don't want to forget, unlike you, I suppose. Well, that's when I say goodbye I guess… Take care Natsu… Bye."_

Lucy lowered her hand slowly, then hung up. The sleepy bluenette at her feet raised her head, and saw her friend scowling. She looked hurt.

"Lucy-san ? What did you hear ?"

"… Something I wasn't supposed to hear. Ever."

She took her head in her hands and began to shake. The champagne she drank and the emotions she felt made her nauseous, she wanted to throw up, but she knew it wouldn't come out.

"Why did I do that ! I never do such things ! Never ! I'm a good girl, I always try to be thoughtful with people, tolerant, respecting their private life… why do I keep snooping in Natsu's life then, WHY ?! Why am I so jealous ? I just got what I deserved ! I'm so stupid and… Disgusting… I feel DISGUSTING JUVIA !"

"Why do you feel disgusting ?"

This wasn't the bluenette's voice. Lucy stiffened.

"Luce ? What's wrong ? …Why are you holding my phone, did someone call ?"

"ERRR JUVIA WILL LEAVE YOU TWO ALONE ! SEE YOU LUCY-SAN, SEE YOU NATSU-SAN !" The bluenette shrieked before running in the hallway.

Lucy was trembling. She heard him walk towards the bed where she sat, and sit next to her. He was really close to her, their thighs were brushing, and she felt his breath on her face when he spoke.

"Lucy ? You really don't look good."

His voice wasn't mocking like ten minutes ago when she was crawling in the living room. He had a concerned tone, because he could tell there was something troubling her mind. She didn't deserve that, she thought.

"I… I… I was nosy… I listened to your voicemail… I'm sorry…"

She bent her head down.

"Why would you do that ?" He was probably frowning, not understanding her actions.

"…When we were at Wendy's, you got a call… And I answered. It was a girl who… Wanted you to… Let's say undress her. I hung up. I was mad, ya know, and I guess I couldn't help it, I had to snoop in your voicemail to see if you had other calls like this…"

"Oh…" Natsu sounded embarrassed. He sighed. "Um… I get some calls like that. Actually… I get a lot of calls like that. But Lucy… I never said yes, you know that, right ?"

"I know, I heard that you stopped seeing your 'girls', but… I don't know, my head hurts."

Natsu took her in his arms, and put her head on his chest. He started to swing slowly back and forth.

"You told me once you trusted me. I think I told you that you shouldn't, and I warned you about my reputation. I didn't mean I was going to hurt you, seeing my 'girls', like you said, again and again. I meant to tell you who I was for a long time. I'm saying 'was', cause I'm not anymore ok ? You can trust me on this. And if you still doubt, you can ask Gray. He always knows where I am and what I do. He's a real stalker. And he likes you, he wouldn't lie."

"… You're right, I said I trusted you, and I do, I do… It's just… I wish I didn't pick up. I'm stupid. Like Erza always says, you should punch me."

"You really can't handle alcohol Blondie." He chuckled.

"No I can't. Natsu ?"

"Yes ?"

"Can you please stop swinging ? It makes me wanna throw up."

Natsu laughed and stopped, then rubbed her hair delicately. Lucy wanted to talk to him about Lisanna's message, but it would be pushing it too far. She had made enough damage tonight.

"You really should listen to your voicemail ya know."

"Meeh, I never liked it. My friends know about it anyway, so the only messages iIgot are trash."

"… Not always. "

He stopped rubbing.

"What do ya mean ?"

"Nothing. Just… Please, listen to your voicemail. At least the first three messages."

Natsu felt she was hiding something. What did she hear ? He felt a bit alarmed.

"Hey… can I see you ?"

"Yeah sure."

He cackled. He always found funny the way she asked him this. Her hands smashed against his cheeks. He didn't expect that, but his drunk friend couldn't control her force apparently. She rested her head against his chest as she rubbed his face rather roughly. Natsu was torn apart between laughing hard and getting rid of her hands. But he let her do her thing while he traced soothing circles on her back.

A few seconds later, he heard a light snore coming from the blond. Asleep. He rolled his eyes, smiling, then moved her with precaution so that she rested on the bed. As he tried to unwrap his arm from her waist, she awoke lightly for a few seconds and grabbed his hand, inciting him to stay with her, then went back to sleep. He lay down on his side, and observed her sleeping while pulling some strands of her hair between her ear with his free hand.

At this moment the door was silently pushed. A little bluenette came in, careful not to make too much noise.

"Hey."

"Hey. She's asleep."

"Yes I can see that. Natsu… I want to tell you something. I know I was hard with you at first, I didn't believe you could change for Lu-chan, we already talked about this, but… Now I just wanted to remind you that… She likes you. And you know it. And we both know you like her too. I don't know what retains you, that's your business, and I guess it must be a great matter if you can't move on with Lu-chan, but please… Please don't hurt her. She's different since the day she met you. You changed her. In a good and a bad way I think. She's waiting for you. And she had a bad heartbreak before, so… I hope she won't live such a disappointment again... Good night Natsu."

Good night… Easier said than done. The blond girl turned herself and cuddled in his chest. Natsu stroke her cheek. Why couldn't he date her ? He had a lot of dates after Lisanna. But it was different. He didn't have for those girls half of the feelings he had for Lucy. And he didn't want to hurt her… Oh no he didn't want to. But how… if he didn't do anything, she was going to get hurt eventually. Friendzone could destroy both of them.

But if he followed his friends's advice and took the next step with Lucy… He'd have to share more with her. And he couldn't forget how it ended last time he did that. Everyone was hurt. He was such a mess. What if she didn't accept it? What if she judged him? He knew she wasn't the judgmental type, but he couldn't help fearing it.

Natsu sighed and brushed delicately his lips against hers. They were soft and wet, and tasted champagne. He finally put his head on a pillow and closed his eyes, falling asleep instantly.

* * *

Something was buzzing. What was it ? Natsu grumbled in his sleep. He was still tired, his head hurt. Opening an eye, he saw a blond head in front of him.

'Huh ? What happened ? Oh yes that's Lucy, right we fell asleep.'

He rubbed his eyes with his fingers, then blinked and looked further. His phone was buzzing and making the night table shake. The alarm clock next to it indicated it was 1PM. He painfully reached out a hand to grab it and unlock it. As he saw the number, he almost awoke the sleepy girl when he jumped from the bed. He ran in the hallway and picked up.

 _"You're about to receive a call from an inmate of Galuna National Fiorend Prison, do you accept this call ?"_

"I accept the call… Hey Dad. Merry Christmas, Igneel."

* * *

 **A/N : This is the longest chapter i wrote ! 5,6K+ ! I think i wrote 'Juvia' at least a hundred times... ^^**

 **About Magnolia, unlike in the manga, i made it huge, a bit like Paris, with sections, and a biiiig suburb. Just saying, just in case you can't picture it. Crocus is even bigger.**

 **Another thing to say : pay attention of details that seem to bother you, some might be important... who knows ;)**

 **Anyway, i hope you liked it and it wasn't too boring ! :) (don't hate me for the suspense/drama, you'll know what happened with Lisanna eventually... just not now geehee. I'm evil.)**

 **Bisous,**

 **Doublepassé**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey you ! Here's chapter 10 ! Please leave a review, you'll make me a happy author ! Forgive me if you don't like this chapter ! (it's not my favorite).**

 **Thank you to the lovely reviews you left me, Chloe NaLu4life, Leefruit, Anessa, Guest, Brielle H, meadmin, Mirai, MsKclare, and other Guest... i'm so pleased you like what i write :) Thank you xTernel for her help as an unofficial beta-reader (that's right ' _body'_ , i'm tagging you). And thank you Tilaah to defend me against xTernel's critical eyes haha ! **

**There, i wanted to give special thanks because i'm not feeling very well for quite some time now, and writing made me feel better. A lot. I'll finish this story no matter what.**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

 _"No … I… am your father…"_ Darth Vader came closer.

 _"No… No… It's not true !"_ Luke yelled desperately. _"That's IMPOSSIBLE !"_

 _"Search your feelings, you know it to be true !"_

"Now, you can't say Return of the Jedi is the best of the trilogy, look at this scene, it's perfect. The Empire strikes back is definitely great."

"I'm not saying the fifth isn't good, Jellal, I just prefer the sixth because it's the happy ending, there's a lot of action, and Luke isn't a child anymore... I can give you a lot more reason !"

"But the fifth has Han and Leia's kiss, I thought you girls loved this kind of scenes."

Erza rolled her eyes, but cuddled in her boyfriend's arms.

"We're not always fangirling you know… Besides, they kiss in the sixth too. Finally, there aren't Ewoks in The Empire strikes back."

"Alright you win." Jellal laughed. "Let's finish this without fighting every two seconds."

Fifteen minutes later, Erza yawned and stretched on her couch, while Jellal switched off the TV.

"What are you doing ? We're not watching the next one ?"

"No I can't." Jellal answered and stood up. "I have work to prepare for my biology class."

"Really ? But it's not even eight in the evening ! I wonder if 'vacations' is part of your vocabulary…" The scarlet haired teased.

"Look who's talking ! I barely see you, with your student council extra-work."

"You're right." Erza sighed. "At least we had this afternoon for us alone."

"More like three hours, since we left at 5 from Juvia's…"

Jellal put on his coat and his scarf, then leaned to kiss his sleepy girlfriend.

"See you soon honey. You can text me."

"Good." Erza smiled. "See you later."

The door made a creaky noise as it opened then closed. Now all alone, the red head had time to think about the recent events. She couldn't believe her excursion at Angel's happened only yesterday. She had tried to call Kagura to give her the news, but her voicemail had welcomed her again. Last time she heard about her was two days ago, she had to be patient.

Erza stood up and grabbed her laptop. She didn't have time to pursue her investigation yesterday on Angel, or should she say, Sorano Agria.

No facebook page. That would complicate things… She searched her sister Yukino's website again. In her little biography, she said she came from a city called Freesia, but now lived in Magnolia's suburb, in the west, at the exact opposite to Juvia's parent's town.

Erza would have to make further investigation about the schools of Freesia to find Sorano. But it would take some time to find her. And she wasn't sure it would be very useful.

Meanwhile, she thought about the cigarette she found… The fake brand 'E'… It had been a while since she last saw it. It meant Eisenwald was still on business. After all these years… What was the police doing ?! Kagura and Simon, like Erza, knew very well where to find thugs and gangs. They literally lived among them in their younger years. And yet... Mafia must have grown stronger. That was the only explanation. But how?

She felt an irrepressible urge to go there… Where she spent most of her childhood. She had the feeling she would find her answers to this Angel and Cobra mystery. But it was crazy. Completely crazy. Way more irresponsible than breaking into the white haired woman's appartment.

If she talked about it to Kagura… No she wouldn't let her do that. She would send a professional cop, with the proper equipment, guns, micros, GPS chip… But this would be a mistake. He would definitely be caught. People there were always on their guard, and could detect a cop from afar. Whereas a lonely person like her… Why would they suspect anything ?

No, Erza had to go. She knew this place by heart, even if she left it 6 years ago. The scarlet haired girl stood up and ran to her wardrobe excitedly. This was so crazy. She fumbled in her large amount of clothes, until she found exactly what she needed. Faded black large pants, and a dark grey old hoodie.

Her old clothes she never threw away. They were still large for her, and had some holes, but it was perfect for this new excursion. She traded her flat shoes for her old sneakers she kept as well. Looking at herself in the mirror, she nodded approvingly. She would just have to tie her hair, hide it inside the hoodie, wear a scarf, and then she would become almost invisible.

She took her phone and hid it in a spare pocket she sewed on the inside of her sweatshirt a long time ago. She was about to leave, but she stopped and frowned. She had to be careful. If anyone thought she was nosy, she could be in trouble. She went back to her closet and fumbled deeper through her clothes until she found it. Her rusty knife. It brought back memories…

She shut them back in her mind, and put the knife in her hidden pocket. She had to go now, for she needed a good hour and a half in public transports to arrive there. And first she had to leave Fairy Tail campus.

Erza locked the door and walked down the stairs. She got out of her building and headed towards the entrance of the campus, which wasn't very far. At this moment, her heart skipped a beat and her eyes widened. Him. Again.

'Dammit !'

Cobra was leaning against a wall, texting on his phone. Despite what it looked like, Erza was sure he had seen her. Why didn't she hide her hair in her hoodie ?!

She continued to walk. She was a bit shaking but kept her composure, and did not pay attention to him. She wouldn't panick this time.

If he followed her, she would have to outpace him. And she knew exactly how to do that.

* * *

Lucy was curled up under her blanket on the couch, eyes closed and smiling. Music filled her ears and relaxed her, like a sweet lullaby. She could stay like this for ever. An air flow and a sudden mass collapsing on the couch next to her indicated the blond that somebody joined her.

"Levy-chan, you finally decided to watch the movie with me ?"

The bluenette didn't answer. Lucy opened her eyes, to no avail of course.

"Levy-chan ? What's wro- AAAAHHH"

"How can you mistake me for Shorty ?"

"N-Natsu-STOP-HAHAHA-Tickling !"

"I'm disappointed in you, Luigi, I thought you have superpowers and you know when it's me…"

"Please ! Please, BWAHAHA tickles too much !"

The pink haired man was satisfied, he stopped torturing his friend and sat back on the couch.

"I don't have superpowers, I just know when somebody is next to me, like everyone actually ! And most of the times, it's you trying to surprise me."

"And this time I did it. YOSH !"

"It's because you're not supposed to be here at night ! I assumed it was Levy-chan, you know, my roommate ? The one who lives here officially and uses the door to come in ?"

"I don't know whacha talking about. And it's not night, it's barely eight."

"I mean you're here most of your free time, and always sneak in by my bedroom window."

"Again, it's the only way to avoid your Catguy ! Oh hey Plue, you missed me ? Come here."

Natsu grinned and tapped on his lap. The golden retriever didn't waste time and jumped on him, partly landing on his mistress.

"No, not on the couch, he loses his hair !"

"Oh come ooon, let him watch the movie with us. By the way… Why are you watching a movie ?!"

"It's been a month and you never saw me watch a movie ?"

"Actually I think I did, but you seemed to sleep every time. Or I was distracted by your fridge. Not my fault."

Lucy laughed and stroked Plue's head. Natsu smiled and came closer to her.

"I listen to movies. Usually Levy-chan is here to describe me the actors expression when it's needed to understand. We avoid films where there's not much talking, because I get bored and fall asleep."

"Why isn't she here then ?"

"Because she has work to do -even if i'm practically sure she's sleeping on her computer- and because I know this movie by heart."

" _Gone with the wind_? Yak, so girly." Natsu cackled.

"It's not girly ! My father loves it. It's a deep and sad story, but also a story of hope. Whatever bad things life brings to you, you can always fight to reach what you want. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger. "

"Pretty moral, although quite basic." Natsu nodded.

"There is a wonderful scene with an awesome music where Scarlet, who just became poor and miserable, screams _'I'll never be hungry again !'._ It's so powerful. I want to be strong like her."

"Whacha saying, you're strong Luce ! You're a published author and you deal with life in a better way than a lot of non blind people do !"

"It's different… Scarlet wants to live well so bad she looks aggressive and people don't like her. Sure she acts like a bitch, but this is how she struggles to live, and it works for her. She survives war, poverty... If we were at war, I don't think I could be strong like that."

"Why do you compare us to that ?! There's no war in Fiore and there won't be ! At least for a long time. You should enjoy these moments, instead of picturing a dark world like that, huh?"

"Yeah you're right, but it's hard to avoid thinking about war and misery when you grow up."

Natsu didn't answer immediately. Why thinking about sad things like that? He himself had lived painful moments, so he didn't understand the need to think more about that, especially if it wouldn't happen anytime soon.

"About your movie" He changed the subject. "Sure the girl is a strong person, who knows what she wants, blablabla… But on her love life… She got it aaaall wrong if i remember well right ?"

"Yes, Scarlet wants desperately a man she cannot have, and a man who wouldn't be good for her anyway. She is so blind because of this obsession she doesn't see until the very end that… what she needed was right in front of her."

"Yeah the man is badass. It's the moustache."

Lucy burst out in laughter.

"You're so funny sometimes. I don't know if it's the moustache, but Rhett sounds hot."

"I wish I had a moustache like that."

"Oh noooo eeww, it mustn't be really pleasant to k-" Lucy coughed and stood up abruptly, making Plue fall and bark.

"Sorry Plue. I'll go get a glass of milk, you want something Natsu ?"

"No thanks, I'm good."

He watched her walk towards the kitchen. He smirked, she was cute when she was flustered. But Natsu didn't understand why sometimes she was teasing him more than _he_ was, and sometimes she couldn't even make an insinuation about kissing him. Maybe it was because she didn't plan on saying that. It was spontaneous, and it embarrassed her.

The pink head frowned as he thought back about the movie and what Lucy said about it. If he was in the film, he would definitely be the man Scarlet O'Hara wanted, but who wasn't good for her in the end. Yes, Natsu didn't consider himself good enough for Lucy. He shouldn't have gotten so close to her.

But it was stronger than him… he needed her so bad. Even just as a friend. Although his hormones were really unsatisfied and told him to get more. But he wasn't ready. He didn't want to have sex with her, then chicken out and ask her to remain friends. He would never do that to her.

Someday, if she still wanted him… He'd be ready. He would get closer for good. And he would share.

Just not now. He just hoped… He wouldn't lose her.

"You ok Natsu ? You're not anxious, are you ?"

'Damn her and her sixth sense…'

"Nope, I'm fine !"

"By the way, why did you come here tonight ? It's not like we didn't see each other like six hours ago." The blond giggled.

"What now, I have to ask permission to see my favorite weirdo ?"

"Well according to my overprotective dad, yes." Lucy smirked, and sat back next to him.

"Tchh Weirdo Family. Where are your folks by the way ?"

"At a hotel in the Center."

"The Center ? But it's far from D-Section !"

"Not so far… 20 minutes by car. And you come from there everyday, may I remind you !"

Fairy Tail Campus was indeed not far from Magnolia Center, and Natsu took the bus or his car to visit his friend.

"Yeah right. When do they leave ?"

"…Tomorrow."

Lucy answered sadly. Natsu rubbed her arm comfortingly.

"Did you spend the afternoon with Wendy ?"

"No I'll meet her tomorrow. It's one day late for Christmas, but she doesn't mind."

It was actually planned this way. They would take all day to travel to Hargeon and take a boat to reach Galuna Island… Where their Dad was. But he wouldn't say that to Lucy.

"Oh by the way, tomorrow night is club night, you okay with that ?"

"Hmm… Why not, it's been a while since last time." Lucy answered. "But two days after Christmas Eve… The guys won't be too tired ?"

"Naah don't worry, they're tough. And it's my last freedom night. After that, I'll have to work at Mira's cafeteria and at Gramp's pizza shop."

"You took two part time jobs ?!"

"I need money." He answered abruptly.

"Ok…" Lucy shut it when she heard him turn into a 'wall mode' as she called it in her mind.

"I always work at Gramp's and Mira's during vacations. I thought I told you."

"Maybe you did. I can't remember everything, you talk so much." She giggled.

"Yeah…"

"Thinking again ?"

"Yeah. Um… I listened to my voicemail."

"Oh… So you heard Lisanna's message… I… I didn't mean to-"

"It's ok. You can't undo it anyway. Thanks for telling me."

"Ok… Hey, thanks for the headphones ! I love them ! But why on earth did you buy that, it must have been expensive !"

"It's a gift, you don't need to care about how expensive it was, that's my business." He smiled.

"But my gift to you cost me nothing…"

"Tchh I don't care, idiot, it's the best gift I ever got ! Stop feeling guilty over nothing, or I break our truce."

"Is that a threat ?! Be careful Pinkie, or I'll call my bodyguard…"

"Catguy ? Haha I can beat him whenever I want."

"Reeaally… I'd love to see that…"

"…You couldn't."

"It's an expression dummie, you know what I mean !"

"Of course I know… It's just fun to tease you." He smirked. "Plue agrees with me, right buddy ?"

The dog barked happily and jumped on Natsu again.

"Hey what's in your mouth Plue ?... No way, Luce you gave him candy again ! "

"I told you he wouldn't eat anything else ! He became deflated, it was awful !"

"We should bring him to a vet shrink."

"I'm not sure that exists…"

"Well it should. 'Cause this guy has a SERIOUS problem."

They both laughed, while the oblivious dog curled up in their lap.

"Let's watch the movie now. Well at least, what is left." Lucy giggled.

"It's a three hour movie, there is plenty left !"

Lucy laughed again, then took his arm and wrapped it around her shoulders. He smiled and rubbed her arm, while she cuddled in his chest. His heart beated fast, as he watched her angelic face, smiling and enjoying the music of the film. She was so pretty and peaceful. Then his eyes landed on… her cleavage.

'Woops, not the time to peek !'

He stared with great focus at the TV to make the heat in his lower abdomen go away. He smirked at himself and rolled his eyes. Not a chance he would have done that a month ago.

'What did you do to me Blondie…'

He asked himself for the umptieth time. He couldn't lose her… He couldn't let that happen. But he was stuck. Between the truth that could scare her, even endanger her, and the lies that would eventually hurt her.

Stuck.

* * *

Erza had been right. Cobra had seen her, and he was now following her the least discrete way. As if he was trying to scare the scarlet haired woman. She smirked slightly. He could try to frighten her all he wanted, he couldn't do anything in the crowded streets.

Thankfully, on the 25th of December, there was the last day of the big annual Christmas market. Magnolia Center Place was so crowded, Erza could easily lose Cobra in there. But she had to reach it first.

Looking stealthily behind her shoulder, she gulped. Cobra was much closer than before. Maybe he anticipated what she was going to do. It was quite obvious.

Erza couldn't help being nervous and increased her walking speed. Why did he look so scary ? And why did he act like this ? Trying to frighten her… Didn't he care at all where she could be going with her odd outfit ? Maybe he didn't. If he wanted to, he wouldn't have let her know that he was following her.

'Completely nonsense… He shouldn't underestimate me.'

Finally, Erza's heart beamed with hope. Magnolia Center Place. A thousand people at least were buying all sorts of Christmas food, home made decorations, and other christmasy stuff, while some other people watched artists performances. It was crowded and loud. Perfect.

Erza watched again behind her shoulder, then accelerated. She pushed people on her way, and earned a few grumbles from them. She had to though, Cobra was following her close, and elbowing people as well.

At this pace she would never lose him. She was panting and sweating in her clothes, despite the cold temperature. Time to bring out the big guns. She looked behind her shoulder once again. His snake-like eyes were terrifying, Erza almost squeaked. At this moment, the scary guy's face disappeared behind a big tourist.

Erza took her chance. She put her hoodie on her head quickly and crouched a bit. People gave her weird looks as she slid herself through the crowd in her awkward position. If people kept looking at her, she would be busted soon.

She couldn't risk to peek again. Thankfully, she spotted the subway entrance. She rushed to it and ran down the stairs the fastest she could. She didn't stop until she reached one of the many crossroads that led to different trains. She turned around and scanned the crowd, breathing heavily.

It wasn't really smart to expose her face like this, but no Cobra was in sight. Maybe she lost him. Hopefully. She had to be a hundred percent sure. Too bad, she would have to make a detour.

She took the first train she found, which was heading to B-Section. Erza looked around in the train. It was safe. She took off her hoodie, tied her hair in a bun, and put the thing back on her head. This way nobody could spot her scarlet hair.

Studying the train map on the wall, she pouted. A huge detour… She got off the train at the next station, and caught another one that led to F-section, where she would take a bus, leading her to her final destination. This was going to be quite a long trip.

* * *

"Yeah… Right, ok, see you tomorrow. Bye."

"Who was it Gray-sama ?"

Juvia sat down on his bed and played with the shirtless man's hair.

"Flame-Head. He sleeps over at Lucy's."

"Oooooh do you think they will-"

"Tsssk not a chance, why do you ask ?" Gray laughed a bit.

"Juvia doesn't understand how they work…"

"…Friendzone. Acting like young horny teenagers, then like an old married couple… He's too scared to open up to her." Gray rubbed his chin as he thought of the pinkie. "You know, he's my friend and roommate, but I barely know him. It must be hard for Lucy."

"Lucy-san is tough. She's always been ! When Juvia met her, she was bullied by mean kids who made fun of her blindness, but she cried only the first time in front of them. She never showed them weakness again. Juvia tried to help a lot, but she was too small…"

The bluenette made a pause, and fixed the wall. She was lost in old memories. She shook her head.

"Anyway, Juvia's point is, Lucy-san knows what she wants, and she will wait patiently until Natsu-san opens up to her. And she will put up with whatever secrets he keeps for himself."

"I hope you're right… He's been really happy since he met her. And more stable, more reasonable."

"Speaking of reasonable… Eerrr Juvia got a phone call from Lyon-san."

Gray stiffened and looked right in the eyes of his guilty looking girlfriend.

"What did he want ?" He asked coldly.

"News from you… He'll be in town soon, so he wants to visit you."

"No."

"Gray-sama he's your brother…"

"I said no."

Juvia sighed as she watched her annoyed boyfriend leave the bedroom. She never had family problems, it was hard to deal with the other's, and especially with Gray's problems. He never wanted to talk about it. Juvia managed to change him a bit over the years, to make him talk when he felt bad. But he was still closed to everything when it was about his brother.

He could say all he wanted about Natsu's secrecy, but he was no better.

'Maybe that's why he became friend with Natsu-san in high school… They fight all the time, but they know the other one won't try to break into their intimacy… God, why isn't life easy for everyone ?'

* * *

Erza got off the bus, and breathed in deeply. Painful as well as happy memories invaded her mind. The big city was almost part of the countryside. The wind threatened to take off her hoodie, the scent of trees, gaz and dirty streets mixed in an odd flavor, and the broken streetlights gave to the dark town an uncanny aura… The one that pushed ' _honest'_ people to lock themselves at home.

The ' _Town of Heaven'_ … The true paradise for dealers and crime gangs who gave it this unofficial name. It wasn't the only town giving a shelter to criminals, but it was the safest and the most recognized by the underground world. Also the most watched by the police.

Erza sighed. She hadn't put a foot in this city in six years.

'Home sweet home…'

* * *

 **A/N : this chapter turned out way sadder than i thought it would. I realized it after writing it. I put a bit of my own doubts about the world in there, that's why.**

 **Also, i wanted to speak more about what happens in Natsu's head. I don't want you to think he plays with Lucy's feelings.**

 **Next time, BADASS DETECTIVE ERZA MODE !**

 **Please leave a review :)**

 **Bisous,**

 **Doublepassé**

 **PS: I love Plue.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys ! Chapter 11 just for you :) Are you ready for ERZA MODE ? :D**

 **Thank you thedarklordgivenofuck for beta-reading :)**

* * *

 _Previously on Let me See you :_

 _She felt an irrepressible urge to go there… She had the feeling she would find her answers to this Angel and Cobra mystery._

 _The 'Town of Heaven'… The true paradise for dealers and crime gangs._

 _Erza sighed. She hadn't put a foot in this city in six years._

 _'Home sweet home…'_

* * *

Fallen leaves crunched under Erza's feet, breaking the silence of the night. The cold air transformed instantly her breathing into mist, and the empty streets gave her the impression she was unwelcome in the old town.

But Erza couldn't turn back, she had to continue. The dead of night was a perfect time to encounter people who would give her information, even if it was scary. She wondered where she should start first. The pub, if it was still open ? It could be a good idea. But first she wanted to pay a visit to an old friend.

Her feet carried her unconsciously on the path she knew by heart when she was younger. Thinking of a strategy, she didn't realize she had stopped in front of an old creepy building closed by a huge rusty grid. After a few seconds, she looked up and gasped. Her eyes were filled with emotion, as memories of the past came back to haunt her.

The orphanage. She wanted to cry. Her whole youth she tried to escape from this place, but each time she had nowhere to go, and she was caught by the police or inhabitants who brought her back. She stopped trying when she was ten, and became bitter and angry, starting to smoke weed and deal, like a lot of people in this town.

Kagura and Simon, who were older and wiser, tried to calm her, to make her believe she would leave this place when she would get older, that she could have the life she wanted later if she worked hard and believed in it. But at that rebellious time, she didn't have belief. She was a young teenager, she didn't have hope, and she convinced herself she belonged to this world, abandoned by civilization.

She was a child of poverty. She never knew her family, they abandoned her. All she knew was this poor orphanage, which was more like a garbage dump for unwanted kids than an actual orphanage. Nobody adopted these kids, and if it closed, they would have to sleep in the streets. So they had to earn money themselves to help their hopeless home. And the only way to earn easy money in the Town of Heaven was to do illegal jobs.

Erza, almost crying, ran away from the sleazy building. She ran fast until she recognized the path that led to her old friend's house. The only friend she had back then, when she was angry at everyone, including Kagura and her brother.

She finally stopped when she found the little house. It wasn't in very good shape. She knocked on the door. It wasn't really late, he wouldn't be sleeping. The door creaked open very slightly, and the face of an old wrinkled man with a long beard appeared in the little interstice, looking suspiciously at his hooded visitor.

"Hello Grandpa Rob." Erza smiled under her hoodie.

"… Erza ?! Is that you ?"

She pulled a strand of her scarlet hair from her bun and tugged it so that he could see it. It was like her brand.

"My god, it's you indeed. Come on in, quick."

He opened the door wider and tugged her wrist frantically. Once she was inside, he locked the door and put down a big shotgun on the floor.

"Err… Grandpa ? Why do you have a shotgun ?" Erza asked worriedly.

"Let's sit before I tell you." He sighed. "This place has gone to hell lately."

The scarlet haired girl followed her friend into the small kitchen, and they sat down. He poured two glasses of wine and offered one to the young woman.

"Thank you. So… What happened ? You look really tired and… Anxious." He didn't look like the joyful man of her memories.

"When did you leave ?" He started, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Five years ago ? No six maybe. Anyway, I retired three years ago, and I sold the pub to Joey. I have enough money to live properly 'til I die. I'm not rich, but I manage, and I wanted some peace. No more weird deals around me, ya know ?"

Erza nodded. As the manager of the town's pub, he used to witness transactions between gangs, without himself participating. His pub was a central meeting place of dealers and thugs. Rob used to be the ears of the town, and, like every inhabitant, he never told a thing to strangers.

That's why the police always had a rough time catching their targets here. The Town of Heaven was also the Town of Secrets. If undercover cops were seen nearby, and they were always spotted quickly, the message spread, criminals known from the police ran into Fiore's dense and huge forest not far from here, and the inhabitants locked themselves at home, or locked their words and expressions from the cops.

"And I thought they would leave me alone. But I know too many things. Some gangs tried to make me give information about other ones. But my policy will always remain. I'll never sell out anyone. Whether it's to police or damn thugs doesn't matter."

He said that proudly, then emptied his glass in one gulp.

"So that's why I have to protect myself. I shot one dumbass once who almost stabbed me. I didn't kill him, don't worry; I don't wanna end up in the Island. His group tried to get me after that, but I have friends too, thankfully. And I was lucky too; there were some cops in town that day, so the dipshits decided to let it go."

By the Island, Rob meant Caracoll Island Fiorend Prison, the jail for killers and dangerous thugs. The most high-security prison found in Fiore.

"But… I don't understand… Gangs were 'getting along' before… " Erza exclaimed, startled.

"Not anymore. There are too many. New gangs with newbies who dunno shit about dealing. Those one are often caught by the police, but the new gangs keep popping up again and again… Drugs dealers but also weapons, pimps, other shit like that. Poor Kagura must be really tired, huh ? "

Rob winked. Erza almost jumped in surprise, but kept her composure, waiting for him to continue.

"Don't worry kid." Rob laughed. "I know she's _one of them_ for a while now. I don't care. Not my business, I'm a secret keeper, y'know that. Damn, it was almost my official job around here. But I must tell you…"

His smile fell and his eyes became really serious.

"I'm not the only one to know. We all know in the town what our kids become. You have guts to come back. Even if you're not a cop. At least… Not yet, right ?"

He winked again.

"Your friends can't come back here, the elders would recognize them. But they must be aware of that. Besides, I was tellin' ya it's not safe like before…"

"Saying it was safe before is a bit overrated." Erza guffawed, cutting him off.

"Yeah, well now it's worse. Honest people like me who can't live anywhere else stay home, don't talk to anyone. Trust is gone, even in the pub. If you go there, you'd be busted right away. 'Cause you're a stranger. Even if you fit in with your clothes. And if you show yourself as Erza Scarlet, it's even worse, 'cause you left to live with Kagura and Simon."

"I won't reveal my identity. But I must ask… Busted for what ? I'm not from the police, I don't have a mic, or chips, I only have my knife and my phone."

"If you're clean, they won't touch you, but they won't say anything to you either… And I guess that's why ya came back right ? You're not here to pick flowers to sell back in the City."

Erza remained silent in front of the giggling old man. He always was so discerning. He spent a good part of his life observing people, she wasn't surprised he saw what she wanted right away.

"You still puff ?" Rob resumed.

"No I quit. I don't even smoke cigarettes."

"Good… You changed. In a good way. You're not angry anymore. You're more mature and… I dunno… composed ? "

"Yes, I've been told." She giggled. "Jellal didn't recognize me when we met again at the university."

"Jellal ?! I forgot about him. He left Town of Heaven early. Tchh, that name… It should be called Town of Hell."

"Let me ask… Why is the mafia growing like this ? That's what's happening right ? There wouldn't be so many new gangs otherwise."

Rob squirmed in his armchair, as he felt embarrassed. He obviously knew something, but his mind told him not to tell.

"… Let's say that mafia is way more organized than before. A few years ago, Eisenwald was almost caught, and then all of a sudden, they got good, cops couldn't get them. I dunno how. But what's sure is that they got help from _someone_."

"Someone ?" Erza raised a brow.

"Don't make me tell you more please, I don't feel comfortable. Talking is like signing my own death sentence, y'know that." He pleaded.

"Ok, sorry. Do you know a guy named Cobra and a girl named Angel ?"

"…Yeah, think I do. I never talked to them."

"Do you know what their gang is ?"

"… Why d'ya think they're part of a gang ?" Rob said coldly and narrowed his eyes.

"…Guts."

"Yeah ya got guts kiddo… " He sighed and rubbed his temples, as he was considering what he could tell her.

"You wanna catch them. Kagura's enrolling you or something ?"

"No. They're threatening my friends. I'm protecting my family."

Those last words softened the old man. It reminded him the little eight year old scarlet girl, crying and yelling in the streets over Jellal's and Miliana's bruised bodies, trying hard to protect them against the assholes who wanted to throw their anger on small kids. That was the time Rob met her, the fiery and miserable Erza, who wanted so bad to run away from the town.

"…Oracion Seis. That's their gang."

"Oracion Seis ?! I thought they were disbanded after their leader went to prison… When was it, two years ago ? It was on the news."

"Yeah, two years ago. And apparently they're back on business. With newbies. They're good, but reckless. I'm not sure they really know what they do. The new leader included."

"Do you know where-"

"No." He cut her harshly. "I can't tell ya where you can find them, 'cause I don't _really_ know, and I don't wanna tell anyway. Sorry. If you're busted, I can get killed. So don't fuck up Erza. I'm trusting you there."

"I'm not going to fuck up."

"I'm not kidding when I say people here are all smart and way more suspicious than you could imagine."

"Then I'll have to be smarter."

She stood up and hugged the tensed old man.

"It's good to see you, Grandpa."

He relaxed and hugged her back.

"Good to see you too, Titania."

The young woman smiled when she heard that old nickname he gave her. She sure was impressive with a knife during her teenage angry years, and nobody would have dared to bug her or challenge her. She never severely injured anyone, but she was still feared. Because she _could've_ hurt someone if she wanted.

But that was a long time ago. When she had the chance to move on, she completely abandoned her old life, and her old self. She wasn't even sure she could handle her weapon properly now.

They loosened their embrace as Erza's phone buzzed. She unlocked the screen. Four texts from Jellal and a text from Natsu. Curious, she opened the last one.

 _"Tomorrow, club night, fine by you ?"_

She put it back in her safe pocket. She would answer later.

"Ok… I'll go now. Thanks for your answers Grandpa."

"You're welcome. I'd like to try and convince you to go back to the City, but I guess it's useless. Be safe Titania."

"I will."

She smiled, and headed to the front door, followed by the old man. After a last hug, she got out of the house, and Rob closed and locked the door. He frowned and rubbed his chin, then picked up his phone. After three ringtones, a voice was heard.

 _"Yeah Rob, what's up."_

"Hey. I've got a favor to ask. A friend of mine is about to get herself in trouble… Could ya go give her a hand ?"

 _"Sure. Wha' does she look like ?"_

Rob grinned.

* * *

Natsu checked his phone for the umptieth time.

"Hey what's wrong ?" Sleepy Lucy asked on his chest. "You keep moving; I can't focus on the movie."

"It's weird… Erza didn't answer my text, and it's been twenty minutes. She always answers immediately, except in class. And I'm sure she doesn't have class now !"

Lucy giggled.

"Maybe she's sleeping."

"It's barely 10. And she would have texted to tell us."

"Ok, maybe she's with Jellal."

"I assure you, even when she's _busy_ with him, she manages to answer her texts right away." Natsu cackled.

"How do you know that? Did you peek on them ?"

"Did not ! I just know is all, 'cause once she even picked up, and I could _hear_ them… Believe me it was AWFUL !"

The blond girl laughed so hard she ejected Plue from her lap.

"Oh my god, my abs hurt… "

"Lu-chaaan, why are you laughing ?" A yawning Levy came out of the bedroom. "Oh hey Natsu, didn't hear you come in."

"Did you work well Levy-chan ?" Lucy smirked, already knowing the answer.

"… Not really. Don't laugh, traitor."

Levy stopped and observed her friends. They were absolutely cute in that position, Lucy cuddling in Natsu's arms, and the pink haired rubbing his blind friend's hair. Where was Gajeel when she needed a hug ?

"Hey, stop staring Shorty, I feel violated."

"Violated ?" She raised a brow. "I was just thinking you looked cute like that."

"You want to cuddle with us, Levy-chan ?"

"HEY, I'm not a teddy bear !"

"I said _us_ , not you alone." Lucy giggled.

"Still, I don't wanna be cuddled by everybody, and I definitely don't want Metal Head to kill me for touching his girlfriend. Where is he by the way ?"

"Out, with family apparently." The bluenette answered while pouring milk in a glass.

"That's great for him ! Not everyone can see their family for Christmas." Lucy stated sadly.

"What about you, Shorty ? You didn't see your family yet did you ?"

"Tomorrow I'll have a Christmas lunch with them. Yesterday and today they couldn't, they were visiting my grandparents in Freesia."

"Oh, and you didn't want to see them ?"

"It's not like that Natsu. For once in my life, I was invited to a party and I had more than one friend, and even a boyfriend. My parents AND grandparents were so happy for me they almost obliged me to stay here."

"Wow… you've got an odd family too !" He laughed.

"It sounds odd, but it actually isn't. You only live once, as they say." The bluenette smiled.

Natsu rubbed his head, feeling a bit embarrassed. He forgot sometimes that before Lucy and Levy were added to their group, they were both shy bookworms with only a few friends, especially Levy.

Her relationship with Gajeel forced her to break her walls and socialize with people. Not that she complained, on the contrary, but she was still sometimes dumbfounded about the change in her life.

"What about Gray ?" Lucy asked. "He didn't talk about meeting his family, did he ?"

"Err… Gray has a complicated relationship with them…"

"Everybody has problems I guess." Lucy answered.

All three of them sighed, and Levy sat down on an armchair.

"Juvia doesn't. Her only problem in her life was the Ice-Princess." Natsu chuckled.

"She takes life with such an optimism…" Levy said. "I admire her."

"By the way, Natsu." Lucy changed the subject. "You work at Mira's in two days right ?"

"The 27th ? Yup, why ?"

"Good. I want to introduce you to somebody."

"Huh ? Who ? And I'll be working, it's not convenient ! Can't you choose another day, at weekend ?"

"Nope, I can't, it doesn't depend on me."

"Oh… ok."

After a moment, Natsu checked his phone again.

"I'm starting to worry now, I'm calling Jellal."

"Huh ? No Natsu, don't you think you overreact ? You might get Jellal to worry over nothing !" Lucy exclaimed.

"Jellal always knows where she is, if she doesn't answer, he must know why. HEY GIMME MY PHONE !"

"No I won't… "

The blonde hummed and hid the phone behind her back. Natsu encaged her on the couch and tried to reach his phone, while Lucy squirmed and laughed.

"Gimme my phone Blondie… OR I TICKLE YOU MUAHAHAHA !"

"AAAAH Levy-chan SAVE ME !"

"… Are you both serious ?!" The bluenette huffed and rolled her eyes, then stood up to get to her room.

"You wanted it right Luigi?" Natsu whispered and smirked. "You begged for me to tickle you…"

"N-not at all ! HAHAHA, STOP IT STUPID !"

"No I won't…" He hummed to mimic her.

He leaned in closer. Lucy was half laughing and squirming but she could feel his chest on her breast and his breath on her face. Heat filled her cheeks and her heart started to bump loudly. Then she jumped in surprise. The phone buzzed in her hands.

"Oh Natsu stop ! HAHA stop your phone ! It's buzzing !"

Natsu freed his friend and sat back, while Lucy handed him the phone. The pink haired took it and frowned.

"It's Jellal… Hello ?"

 _"Hey Natsu… Do you know where Erza is ?"_

"Of course not ! I left her a text thirty minutes ago, she didn't answer. I wanted to call you to know."

 _"She doesn't answer phone calls either… I'm going to check her dorm, maybe she's asleep."_

He said that with his usual casual tone, but Natsu knew he was worried. Erza always warned her friends if she couldn't answer for a long time. She even often texted just to tell them she was going to sleep, even if they didn't talk during the day.

"Ok, don't worry man, you're probably right, she must be asleep. Call me back to tell me."

 _"Yes, sure. Bye."_

Lucy was silent next to him. He trusted her sixth sense to tell her he was worried as well as Jellal.

"Everything's fine." He told more to himself than to her. "I think the movie's over by the way."

"Let's watch something else !" Lucy said with an exaggerated cheerful tone.

"Ok, you choose."

* * *

Erza walked in the empty streets, thinking about the news she just got. She would have to talk about all this with Kagura. But first, she had to find out how to meet the Oracion Seis, without actually meeting them right now. This would be a tough one, if what Rob said was true. She couldn't let herself recognized, and looking like a stranger wouldn't help either. How could she do that…

As she walked further, she could tell she started to approach the center of the town. There were indeed more people, mostly girls wearing very provocative clothes, talking and kissing guys, or just waiting next to the road, hoping to meet a prospective client.

Closer to the center, she saw more young men and teenagers waiting, leaning against walls, all of them eyeing her and other people walking in the streets. Dealers. Of course. That's when an idea popped into Erza's head. She spotted the one that looked the most vulnerable, and headed to him. She hoped he was a newbie. He looked certainly like one.

He saw her walking towards him and narrowed his eyes, then looked to his left and right.

"You want somethin' ?" He started.

"Yeah, what d'ya got ?"

He grinned and slipped a bag full of green weed out of his pocket. He was definitely a newbie. She could have been an undercover cop and arrest him right now. Good.

"How much for two like that ?"

"50 bucks."

"Ya kiddin' me, I can find that for 20."

"Why don't ya go find it then."

"Tchh that's how you treat a client ? Anyway, I wan'it now."

"Can't give it for less than 50."

"… Don't test me kid, I'm not the kind of woman ya wanna deal with."

Erza's voice was so cold she didn't recognize it. She touched the bump on her sweatshirt where her knife was and almost tore the tissue, to show the teenager whose eyes widened.

"I can go down to 40 for ya."

40 already ? Amateur.

"25."

"35."

"30."

He frowned as he started to feel annoyed, but he saw this strange and harsh girl playing with the hem of her sweatshirt where the knife was. She was taller than him, and would certainly win in a fight.

"Deal. You're not from here are ya ?"

"Nah, came here to find other shit. Good shit."

"You don't have that where ya from ?"

"Of course I have, but everybody knows Town of Heaven's shit is the best." Erza grinned.

"You'll only find weed in there. 'f ya want something else, ya'll have to go to the pub."

"And of course they're gonna greet me like an old friend." She said sarcastically.

"It's your first time dealing here ?"

"Yeah. My home's not really close to here."

He looked at her suspisciously while he took her money.

"So you don't know nobody here huh…"

"I know you now."

"Nah you don't. I don' even know your name."

"Call me Armor Girl." She smirked, thinking of the last nickname she was given by Gajeel.

"You're weird." The teenager chuckled. "I'm Jim. It's really weird to see a girl deal like that. Usually they prefer to fuck. It's easy money."

"Gotta do what I gotta do to live. And am not that kind of girl. Don' even try to put a hand of me."

"Wow cool dude."

He took a step back at her threatening tone. Erza felt he was more trustful, she hoped she had convinced him she was one of them.

"C'mon, I've got a friend who can help ya, he's at the pub right now."

Erza fought to keep her composure and suppress the joyful cry she wanted to let out. Besides, she had to be on her guard. This newbie bought her little bluff, but his friends might not.

* * *

BZZZZ BZZZZZZZZ

"Jellal ?"

 _"She's not in her dorm !"_

Natsu stood up from the couch as he heard the panicked voice.

"Relax man… You're gonna have a stroke ! Did you ask her neighbours if they saw her ?"

 _"They're not here, all gone for Christmas. DAMN IT, I'm sure she did it again…"_

"Did what ?"

 _"Her Angel's matter as she said. She tried to find out about her and she almost got an altercation with the Cobra guy, FUCK, why doesn't she listen ! She might be in trouble, alone, at night !"_

Natsu felt himself panicking now. Jellal NEVER cursed.

"Ok don't worry, we'll find her… Errr… Let's try to call all the others ok ?"

 _"Yeah right…"_

"That's the only thing we can do ! Come on, cheer up, it's gonna be fine."

 _"I hope you're right. See you."_

"Bye." He hung up and sighed.

"Natsu ?"

The pink haired turned around to see Lucy and Levy looking really worried.

"Is it… that wrong ?" Lucy resumed. "I mean… I don't know where you are all day… and I don't make a big deal out of it, so… I just don't get why you're all reacting like that…"

"Erza is like our big sis, I told you… since high school, we take care of each other with her and Gray, 'cause we're the guys with a troubling past… She's overprotective and never jokes with safety… For example, when I disappear after parties because I'm too drunk, she's the type to call me at least fifty times until I answer back. You both don't know her so well yet, but you realized once she adopted you in our group, you couldn't spend a day without hearing from her right ?"

"Now that you say it…" Levy rubbed her chin. "We almost always know what she does. I just thought it was an odd habit or something."

"It's a habit, that's the point. If she doesn't answer, that means she's distracted enough to forget about us, or like Jellal suggested… she's in real trouble."

* * *

Erza and her 'new friend' were now right in the center of the town, where a few shabby shops were found, as well as the pub in question. There were others in the city, but this one was the most appreciated. Shabby like all the other houses, noisy and joyful. Anyone from the outside could tell people were having a good time in there, and even in front of it, there were bunch of drinking people, enjoying life and forgetting their problems.

Erza's heart pounded as they opened the door. Inside it was like another world. Men and women were drinking, laughing and talking. Some others were playing pool, some were making out, a lot were smoking. The atmosphere was heavy and intoxicating, filled with cigarette smoke and alcohol flavors.

The scarlet haired girl felt eyes on her as she followed her young fellow through the crowded room, but most of the people there weren't paying attention. She wasn't the most weird looking person, nor the only hooded one. Still her heart beat fastened. The bar didn't change at all, it was like she went back through time. The only difference was that this time, she wasn't a part of it, and she could get thrown out at any moment… or worse.

The dealer headed to a poker table, where three men and a woman were playing. After fist-bumping one of the men, who looked to be around forty, he whispered in his ear. The mature and big man drifted his eyes instantly on Erza, the stranger, the newcomer. She didn't know him, maybe he arrived after she left six years ago. That was for the best.

Then he nodded, and Jim incited her to come closer by waving his hand. Erza stopped right in front them, and nodded to salute the man. She prefered to let him talk first.

"So… Armor Girl right ? That sure is a weird name… for a weird girl." He smirked and eyed her from head to toes.

"At least it strikes, not like Jim."

She smiled to the teenager who looked pissed. His massive friend laughed, then pulled a chair from under the table.

"You're funny. I'm Hodor. Why don't cha sit and play with us, so we get to know a bit about you ?"

His tone, although friendly sounding, had an ominous pitch underneath. Erza sweated under her thick sweatshirt.

"I'd like that." She grinned. "Gotta order a drink first."

"Tchh sit down, let the women do their job. Oi Sandra get over here !" Hodor yelled to a pale looking waitress.

"Get the lady here a drink. What'd ya want, honey ?" He smirked at Erza.

She raised a brow then leaned closer to him, forgetting about her previous nervousness.

"Call me that again, and you won't be able to giv' her a good time anymore."

His smirk fell, and they glared at each other for a couple of seconds. He could see her fiery yet cold eyes. This stranger girl was odd and suspicious, but she knew what she was doing and was not scared one bit. She couldn't be a cop, they were all whimps.

"My, we've got guts here, don't we… I like that." He smirked again, and turned to face his friends. "Let's play then, Armor Girl. Let's see what ya've got inside…"

"Hold on, man, we're missing someone." A stone guy cut.

"Nah, look he's here, he was just taking a piss. Hurry Midnight, we have a new player…" Hodor replied.

Erza looked up, and met dark red eyes, on a dull looking face. The man couldn't be more than thirty years old, and seemed to try to pierce through her soul with his uncanny eyes. He opened his mouth to speak.

"Let's play then."

* * *

 **THE END**

 **I'm kidding**

 **A/N : Phew it took me a long time to write that ! Hodor = Best character and best dialogs in Game of Thrones xD**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm back ! I'm alive ! I'm sorry ! Seriously, sorry for the super late update, it's been over a month ! Anyway, here is chapter 12, I hope you'll enjoy it anyway. We continue with Erza's investigation. Don't worry Fluff lovers, I'm not forgetting you, I prepared plenty of fluffy moments for later (for very soon), and funny scenes too. :) (might also have some hot scenes but nothing nsfw. For now :p)**

 **The character named Risa that you'll discover is this chapter, I imagine her talking like Red in Orange Is The New Black ^^**

 **Please leave a review, I need your feedback guys :'(**

* * *

 _Previously on Let me See you:_

 _"If you go there, you'd be busted right away. 'Cause you're a stranger. And if you show yourself as Erza Scarlet, it's even worse."_

 _"Do you know a guy named Cobra and a girl named Angel ?"_

 _"…Oracion Seis. That's their gang."_

* * *

"I don't have a lot to wager."

"Don't worry. We don't _only_ do money." Hodor chuckled.

Erza nodded. He certainly meant they bet services, drugs and other things. Anything could be wagered after all.

"Can we play now please ?" A red-head man around forty, with wounded lips and dark circles under the eyes asked.

"Yeah. Here's your beer." Hodor handed the hooded girl a pint with overflowing foam.

A young man with bloodshot eyes shuffled the cards silently, under the stressful gaze of the read hed man. Next to him, a mature lady who had a few wrinkles popping through her strong make-up was smoking a cigarette and talking to Hodor and Midnight, rolling all her Rs.

"Did you hear about the fight in Owlcity ? Kids can't behave anymore…"

"Tchh people don't change." Hodor hissed. "You on a predator's field, he takes ya down."

"But before they didn't do it in daylight, in the middle of the street, and they didn't get arrested so stupidly."

"Reaching your wisdom isn't given to everyone, my dear Risa." Midnight said with a polite and composed voice.

"You're flattering an old woman Midnight, but I'll accept it. It's been a long time since you came to visit the girls. They miss you."

"I had work to do."

The bloodshot eyed man began the game when he finished to deal the cards.

"I bet 20. Your turn Armor Girl."

" _I call."_

Hodor drank some wine then slammed his glass loudly on the table.

" _I call_. Your turn Risa."

He put twenty bucks on the center of the table. No poker chips at this table. Why would they bother?

"Fightin' in front of everyone like that doesn't bring anything good." Hodor added. "It's like you call the cops and tell'em where to find you. Better to be sneaky. If you want a business down, attack from the inside, make it crumble on itself. Efficient, clean... am I right, Armor Girl ?"

He cackled and grinned to Erza. Why did she have the feeling he meant something else by that? She kept her eyes on her cards on the table, slightly returned so that no one but her could see them.

"Y'know what they say. Be close to your friends, be closer to your enemies…"

"Well said." Midnight nodded once and darted his pierceful gaze on her. " _I raise_ to 40."

"Haha, do you have enemies ?" Hodor asked.

"A few. Mostly men who thought they could use me. Too bad for them I have more balls than Gildarts Clive."

The matured man let out a throaty laugh, while Risa giggled lightly.

"A dominant female. I like that." He wiped a tear coming out of his eye.

"Who's Clive ?" The bloodshot man asked.

"Come on, Tom, you know, the boxing champion."

"Oh right. _I fold_." He zoned out again.

"But sometimes," Risa said. "Letting people think they can use you is actually the smart move."

"That's right. _I fold_." Erza let go of her cards, as she felt she couldn't win. "It depends on the person. It's easy to scare and control an idiot, but a smartass… Flatter his ego and he's yours."

"Unless he sees through your game." Hodor answered. " _Fold_."

"That would be unfortunate." She nodded.

Risa called and put forty bucks on the table. Midnight raised again, then revealed his set and folded his arms. He had four aces.

"Keep quiet, wait for your time, that's the best move." He smiled. "Then let it go when you have to break down an asshole. That's how you get on top."

"Oh yes, you're good at that, Midnight." Risa simpered. "Especially the poker face."

"She's good at that too…"

Erza lifted her eyes and met his burning stare studying her.

"… And is it the best move to reveal your strategies to a stranger ?" She replied.

"That depends. What do you plan on doing with it ?"

"Obviously use it." She smirked. "I wouldn't be here otherwise."

"These damn guts !" Hodor laughed. "You're both like jackals, waiting for the lion to give away his meat and jumping on it."

"Who's the lion in this story ?" Erza chuckled.

"Well, dear" He bent his head until she could smell his breath, stinking alcohol. "The point is, there are _many_ hungry lions in this silly game. Which one would you prefer ?"

The hooded girl prevented herself from running away like her heart incited her to.

"The one that doesn't look down on me. I'm not a cow you can milk. I'm not a jackal either, I consider myself more like … a chameleon."

Hodor found this girl particularly entertaining. She had a funny comeback. He laughed again and sat back properly on his chair. Risa and Midnight also seemed to take a real interest on this strange person.

"You can fit in everywhere." Risa commented. "Precious gift."

"Where do you and your smart words come from ?" Midnight asked.

"Why, you wanna stalk me ?"

"I wanna know who I'm dealing with."

"… Freesia. I lived there when I was little. Then I had to move to the country with my shittly folks. Now I'm on my own."

"Where ?" The black haired man asked again.

"Are you testing me ? … The City, I-Section."

Risa huffed.

"There's already everything you need there. Why come here ?"

"I want extra-money. I wanna be part of a business, I wanna be on top, that's why. Why starting small when you can start big ?" She grinned at the last part.

"Because you little fish might annoy the big sharks that rule this ocean." Midnight said with a cold voice that made Erza hold back a shiver. "Besides, patience always pay in the end."

"Maybe it works for you." She kept her composure. "As for me, aiming big and seizing the opportunity, that's the plan, and it always worked."

"What a conqueror." Risa giggled, and puffed. "You'd be a star in my House. Some men love the dominant kind."

"Don't hire her Risa." Hodor took all the cards to shuffle them. "She'd take your place without you noticing."

The mature lady pouted while he laughed.

"You're playing fair, revealing all this…" Midnight began, not getting his eyes away from Erza. "Even a bit too fair… Too honest."

"Who said I'm honest ? I'm just talking to impress you, to get what I want. That's how it's always done, right ?" She smirked.

"Damn right…" He rubbed his chin and smiled. "But… Smart and greedy people can become dangerous for a business."

"They become dangerous when they want independence and stop following orders. I'm not that kind of person. I want big, but I'm loyal." Erza held his stare.

"Then you understand you _can't_ be right on top, if you have to ask for it." He said coldly.

"Of course. But I won't be a simple pawn. I'm better than that." She replied bitterly.

"That's a big mouth." Hodor scratched his three-day beard.

"Big mouths can be troublesome… " Midnight added. "And some might feel threatened."

"I ain't tryna scare you." Erza took her cards.

"Good, 'cuz you don't." He answered harshly. "Seize the opportunity but respect the one who gives it to you. You're not takin' it."

"I'm aware of that." She replied calmly.

"All of these are just words." Hodor exclaimed with his joyful voice. "How can you prove us you're valuable and trustful ?"

"That's right, she could be bluffing." The nervous red head man next to Midnight spoke for the first time since the beginning of the game. "Can we play please ?!"

"Why the fuck would I bluff ?" Erza raised a brow. "I told you, I'm not honest, but I don't break promises, and I have skills. Real dealing skills. And I have a big mouth, you saw it, I can use it pretty well… Just try me."

"I would definitely try you…" Midnight smirked.

The scarlet haired girl was sure he would react like this.

"Get a room you two." Hodor laughed at his lame joke.

"My girls are getting concurrence…" Risa giggled, half amused, half upset.

"Now you know about me. " Erza said to the crimson eyed man across the table. "What about you ? I wanna know too who I'm dealing with."

"Greedy again." He smiled lightly. "I can't trust you that fast."

"Don't tell me you trust your people. How many persons know your real name ?"

"Good point." Hodor nodded and looked at his cards. " _Check_."

"Aw maaaaaan !" The red head guy searched frantically in his bag. "I don't have money anymore…"

"Ok, Jack, you're out." Hodor snapped his fingers.

"No ! I can wager something else !"

"Ok, if you lose, you help me tomorrow night at the pool room."

"I already did that last time ! And I almost got caught by the cops ! No way."

"You were drunk in daylight, that wasn't really smart. What else do you have ?"

"I have secrets…"

"You ? Haha, please."

"You're only obsessed with game." Risa chuckled with disdain.

"I can still hear things !"

"Oh yeah ? And what did you hear ?" Hodor smirked.

"I'm not telling, unless I lose."

"You're gonna lose at some point anyway." Risa answered.

"You don't know about that…" The matured man looked pitiful in his denial.

"What's it about ?" Hodor asked. "I'm not doing this if you don't tell me."

Jack grinned, a new sparkle appearing in his eyes.

"It's about… Oracion Seis."

The effect on the players was immediate. Erza almost jumped from her seat, as her heart bumped loudly in her chest. Midnight raised a brow and stared at the man for the first time. Risa almost choked on her cigarette, Hodor rubbed his chin thoughtfully, and even Tom, the silent bloodshot young man went back from his stone world.

"Really…" Risa began. "It sounds… Interesting."

By looking at all the faces around the table, Erza could tell they all knew this gang at least by name. Maybe some of them actually knew one of its members in person.

"Indeed." Midnight added thoughtfully. "What do you think Armor Girl ? You'd let him wager his secret ?"

He glared intently at her, scanning all the details of her expression.

"Why not." She answered with the most neutral tone she could while holding his stare.

"The lady talked." Hodor said.

Erza broke the eye contact with the dark haired man to focus on the game. She didn't know how to interpret this. Allowing her to hear a secret like this, in the most secretive town in Fiore… Or they trusted her intentions enough, but she doubted it, or they were still testing her, waiting for her to make a mistake. She had to be careful with her reactions.

* * *

"Yes Juvia I'm careful, don't worry… If you're lonely, just go see the girls. … I know it's late… Ok, going by yourself there isn't prudent. … Then call them ! … How would I know, how much time it will take to find Erza ?!"

Natsu guffawed as his irritated roommate tried to get rid of his girlfriend.

"I'm glad we didn't take her with us, no offense Ice Prick."

"Focus on the road Flame Brain. … Juvia you're being ridiculous. … If Happy annoys you, lock him in Natsu's room !

"HEY ! Tell her not to bother Happy, or I'll be mad !"

"Shut up. … Yeah see you later. … J-Juvia, I can't say _that_ _kind_ of things… We're all in the car !"

"Don't worry about us, say whatever you want." Natsu smirked.

"Take this direction now." Jellal indicated.

Natsu glanced at him furtively. The blue haired man was paler than usual, and kept twisting his fingers. He was usually so calm, composed, and smiling.

"Hey… It's fine. We'll find her."

Jellal blinked in surprise, as he left his worried thoughts to come back to the real world. He looked at the driver. Natsu was smiling confidently, eyes on the road. This smile was enough to soothe him. His friend was right, there was no need to panic for now. He had to calm down and think straight.

"She hung up. Finally…" Gray sighed heavily in the back seat. "Guys… We jumped in the car to be Erza's heroic rescuers but… We don't even know if she's there in the Town of something…"

"Town of Heaven. And I'm sure she's there." Jellal affirmed.

"Why ?"

"Because this town, whose real name is Lilypad, is like the capital city for the immense world of mafia. At least in this part of Fiore. I don't know about the north of the country."

"Mafia again ?!" Gray huffed obnoxiously.

"Erza thinks Angel and Cobra are related to this world… And actually… I'm starting to think she could be right…"

"What ?!" Natsu yelled. "How come ?"

"Yesterday, before the party, Erza broke into Angel's place."

"WHAT ?!" Both boys shrieked with a high-pitched voice.

"Yes, she did… And Cobra caught her, so she called me to come fetch her. I saw him, he was… scary. I thought he was going to harm her…"

"Ok, but that doesn't mean he's working for a _gang_ … Right ?" Natsu stated.

"I don't know… His looks, and Erza's confidence about this… It's confusing. And if she's right… Or thinks she is… That means she went there."

"How do you know this place by the way ?" Gray asked. "Wait… Lilypad you said ? Isn't it… Where you both come from ?"

"Exactly. We were raised in a miserable orphanage." He shivered as memories came back in his mind. "It's not a part of my life I'm happy about. Most of the kids raised there are doomed, they end up doing… Things I'm not proud of."

Gray and Natsu stayed silent. They didn't want to rush him to explain. He would talk more if he wanted to. Jellal breathed in deeply.

"We had to work to gain money for our home. Our orphanage. Because the lady in charge was a depressive alcoholic who couldn't take a proper care of it. And nobody in Fiore ever cared about it… About us. Nobody would send a controller, nobody would save the children abandoned in this shit… "

Jellal's voice was bitter.

"We were nothing. Garbage. Our parents didn't want us, and found no better idea than to leave us there… Where we would have no future. I don't understand why… They could have left us anywhere else, in any other town… But no… It had to be _there_ …"

The young men understood Jellal wasn't talking just about him. He was talking about generations of abandoned and hopeless kids whose fate was already chosen before they could walk.

"But I was lucky. I still can't believe it… Why me ? Why did this nice couple want a kid from _there_? I think they were lost or something…"

Natsu and Gray raised a brow. They never heard Jellal's story. Nor Erza's. They were secretive about it, just like them. That's what they liked about them when they met.

"Turn right Natsu." He changed the subject abruptly.

"Ok…"

Silence took over the car. No one dared to talk. Natsu and Gray knew that Jellal partly blamed himself for being lucky in his childhood. Lucky enough to be taken away from the living hell where he was raised. Maybe he was blaming himself for leaving Erza too…

"Hey…" Gray finally broke it. "It's ok now, you're all out of this shit, right ?"

"Yes, but then WHY, just WHY would she want to go back there ?! All I want is to forget ! I thought she wanted it too…"

Jellal held his forehead. His friends were dumbfounded, they weren't used at all to seeing this emotional part of Jellal. Maybe locking his feelings in his heart all the time messed him up a bit. And they always thought he was Mr-Perfect…

"Let's focus on our goal now, you'll talk with her when we find her." Natsu said. "Jellal, you need to think of where she could be in the town right now, ok ?"

"Yeah…"

* * *

"You lost." Hodor revealed his cards.

"Damn…"

"Why did you raise again with this shitty set you had ? Now you have to tell us your secret AND you'll help me two days in a row at the pool room." He snickered.

"You don't know how to play." Risa commented spitefully. "And yet, you play for twenty damn years."

"C'mon now, spit it out."

"Ok… "

Jack paused before talking. He was savoring the fact that the whole table had their eyes on him, without making a single noise.

"I heard that the Oracion Seis are not doing so well… One of them fucked up apparently. It's… Hoteye or something. He tried to steal money from them and another gang after a deal, or some shit like that. He loves money too much."

"That's your secret ?" Risa huffed. "Not worth the sixty bucks you owe."

"Aw c'mon ! It's not even finished, I heard something else ! ..."

Midnight gave Hodor a brief eye contact, who then turned discretely his head to nod to the bartender, who was watching them.

"… Y'know two years ago the old generation of Oracion Seis disbanded after their leader went to prison ? Well their leader right now is actually- OOOOOOWW !"

"What are you babbling about, you drunk idiot ?"

Joey, the bartender and owner, was pulling hard on Jack's ear, making his eye let out a tear. Erza's heart started to bump in her chest again. She remembered perfectly well his imposing stature, his severe traits, his sly eyes and his gravelly voice. This man scared her when she was a kid. A few wrinkles added more hardness to his face now. If he recognized her…

"I'm not drunk, I didn't drink at all ! Let me go !"

Joey caught Jack under the arm and lifted him from his chair. He was about to drag him away, when he noticed the hooded girl across the table. He narrowed his eyes at her. She was counting her money, he couldn't quite see her face. The bartender turned and took the whining man with him.

"Tchh not worth it, I knew we shouldn't have let him play." Risa complained.

"I like to play with him." Hodor laughed.

"Of course you do." Risa rolled her eyes. "He always ends up helping your shit in the end."

"This was an interesting round." Midnight stated, and stared at the young woman in front of him. "What did you think of this Armor Girl ?"

Erza came back from her zoning out. She was sure Joey had at least thought he knew her. She had been really close to being discovered.

"Well…" She started and paused to calm her heart. "I think we can hear a lot of things around a poker table. What is true, what ain't true ? "

"Yeah…" Risa took her cards for the next round. "I wouldn't trust what this idiot understood."

"Never underestimate an idiot, Risa." Midnight said.

"Agreed." Erza nodded. "Pretending to be an idiot can be a good strategy to get what you want."

"Of course." He pursued. "But I also meant that a real dumbass like Jack can actually create trouble. You let yourself go in front of that kind of people, thinking they can't do anything against you. And the next day, you run from cops because the dumbass spoke to the wrong person."

"Right." Erza snickered. "Idiots can do anything, that's how you recognize them."

"Never trust anyone, that's the solution." Hodor burst out in laughter.

"No." Midnight cut the throaty laughter. "Never let your guard down."

"Helloooo there Lady Hoodie !"

A very drunk man wrapped his arm around Erza's shoulder. She put her cards down slowly, and looked up at him.

"Get your hands off me please." She ordered with a very cold and composed voice.

"Whyyy ? Why you hidin', I'm sure you have a lovely hair!"

He began to pull her hoodie to reveal her hair. A couple of seconds later, she had gripped his wrist harshly, taken her knife with her other hand and pressed it against his crotch, under the astonished stare of the other players.

"If you wanna have your balls at the end of the day you'd better back off."

The man blinked several time, understanding slowly what was going on, and let go of her sweatshirt. In the same time, the bartender arrived behind them.

"No fighting in my bar. Don, you're drunk, get outta here before I call your wife."

Don didn't wait for Joey to repeat himself. Erza put her knife back in her secret pocket, then stiffened. Joey was still staring at her with his sneaky eyes.

"… Do I know you ?"

"I doubt it." She answered casually, and turned towards the table.

She found four pair of eyes gawking at her. Risa, Hodor and Tom, the stone guy, were impressed, they were definitely convinced she didn't bluff about her being tough. Midnight had mixed feelings towards her. She was definitely something. But Joey looked suspicious, and Midnight had learned that this man's instincts were oftenly right.

"It's her first time here !" Jim, the young dealer who brought Erza in, shouted all of a sudden. "She bought me stuff !"

"Good, boy." Joey tapped the cheerful boy's back. "But don't scream shit like that, you'll bring us bad luck, or worse… Bad company."

He stared at the stranger, saying that. Erza felt his gaze in her back. It was more and more difficult to keep looking casual and at ease. She was sweating in her sweatshirt, and her breath was shaking a bit sometimes.

If she wanted to learn more about Oracion Seis, she felt like she had to earn Midnight's trust. He was still very suspicious, she could tell. But she had to do it quickly, it was only a matter of time before Joey saw through her. If only she had a little luck…

"Yo Armor Girl. Long time no see. Geehee."

* * *

"So… Which way now ?" Gray asked.

Jellal was standing still in the street, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Whaddaya mean Juvia locked Happy in the broom closet ?!" Natsu shrieked in his phone.

Gray huffed and rolled his eyes.

 _"It means just what I said… Juvia called to say that Happy tried to scratch her Gray-pillow or something, so she locked him."_

"Hold on Luce. Gray, I'm gonna get revenge on your girl, you're warned."

"Do whatever you want Flame Brain. But you will be the one in trouble if you touch her Gray-pillow."

"Tchh Gray-pillow… Lucy you're not the only weirdo in our group."

 _"I'm not a weirdo ! Anyway… How is it going ?"_

"Well we just arrived, and we're waiting for Jellal to guide us. Although" He lowered his voice. "I'm not really sure he knows where to go… He hasn't set foot in here for ten years at least."

 _"Ok… I hope everything's going to be fine."_

"Oi, don't worry about us, we're two tough men… And Gray."

"Hey I heard you Ashtray, fuck you."

 _"No seriously be careful. Will you come at my place after ?"_

"Oh." Natsu raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"I thought of going home actually, since y'know, you told me earlier to stay because it was late and I was already at your place, but right now I'm out, I have my car and the Snow Queen idiot with me. Am I clear ? I don't feel like I'm clear."

He laughed embarrassed and scratched his head.

 _"Yes I know but um…"_

"You actually want me to sleep on your couch right ?" He teased.

 _"Well… I already prepared a blanket for you…"_

"Then I'll come back." He smiled at her cuteness. "I'll just drop the guys and Erza first, ok ?"

 _"Ok !"_ She sounded more cheerful. " _I'll wait for you ! Don't use the window !"_

"I can't promise you that. Bye !"

"Now that the Ashtray Jerk is done with his mushy talk with his girlfriend, can we focus on our goal ?"

"You have no originality with nicknames, _Penguin_."

"Shut up, both of you." Jellal cut him off.

The two young men looked at him and waited. It was time to be serious.

"Now… I think the first thing Erza would do here, is ask informations to her friend Grandpa Rob. He was the owner of a bar, _The Aaricia_. We should start there."

He led them, through the streets, with the poor memories he still had of the town. It wasn't too complicated to find the center anyway. The closer they get, the more people they saw. Gray and Natsu started to feel uncomfortable. These people were staring. Too much. They didn't belong in this town, anyone could see it. Only Jellal didn't seem to bother, he was too focused on his objective.

"Oh fuck… Is it… Jellal is that you ?"

The three guys stopped and turned their head on their right. A young woman about their age was coming out of a dark street. She had green hair, brown eyes with strong make-up and dark circles underneath, and a very pale skin. She wasn't wearing a lot of clothes, that was the first thing the boys noticed. A grumbling man was following her, trying to get her attention.

"Hey, hold on a minute, it's my friend. Jellal, you don't recognize me, hun ?"

"… Cathy ?" The blue haired man frowned.

* * *

Cobra was walking fast and huffing, feeling extremely irritated. How could he lose this stupid girl. That was unbelievable, he never thought she would outrun him like that. He was supposed to frighten her, but then realized it would be smarter to follow her. But it was too late, and she managed to lose him in the Christmas market.

Cobra made a mistake. He didn't like that at all. His phone rang in his pocket. He took it and picked up.

"Hey."

 _"Hey. How's going your 'mission' ?"_

"Bad. I lost her."

 _"Lost her ? How could you lose her ?"_

"Don't push me, I'm not proud, but now it's done."

 _"Yeah… Too bad. That doesn't mean she can get us or something. She's just a student, what could she do ?"_

"Angel, what I learned with her these past days, is that we mustn't underestimate this bitch. We should talk about her to the others."

 _"Great… And it will be my fault… I'm getting sick of all this shit."_

"You can't quit, I already told ya. If you do… Zero is not a nice guy, y'know."

 _"Yeah yeah I know. Where are you going now ?"_

"I went out of the bus. I'm in Town of Heaven."

 _"You think you'll find something interesting ?"_

"Who knows."

* * *

 **A/N :There you go ! I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't super entertaining... Maybe less than the others I mean. Next one should be better, more action ! And after that, fluff and fun is back ! Without forgetting our plot hehe... Yes this story is DEFINITELY not over.**

 **If I'm too late updating, you have a right to message me, I work on pressure lol.**

 **There are a lot of OCs in this chapter haha, but there's a reason. I don't want to use only the FT characters. You'll see more of the FT characters later anyway :)**

 **Thank you so much for following, and favoriting and reviewing... *Heart beaming***

 **You can follow me (and stalk me xD) on tumblr ! Same URL, easy :)**

 **See you soon !**

 **Doublepassé.**

 **PS : Lilypad is the nickname of Lily Aldrin in How I Met Your Mother. Risa is a character of Zankyou no Terror, a great anime. Aaricia is the wife of Thorgal Aegirsson, a great comic about Vikings and magic, and great stuff. The sentence** "Idiots can do anything, that's how you recognize them." **is actually a translation of a culte sentence of a great old comic mafia french movie, Les tontons flingueurs. If there are french reading this, I hope you watch this movie, pearl of french cinema :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys ! Here is chapter 13 :D It took me some time, and I actually wrote number 14 too ! It's ready ! But I will release it this weekend kukuku**

 **So this is daaaark, but dark times in Town of Heaven are almost over ! And FLUFF is coming back in chapter 14 :DDD**

 **Btw, I hope you didn't forget the previous chapters... A few important details are in these !**

 **ANNOUNCEMENT : The great Child at Heart Forever (itschildofthefairies on tumblr) and myself are starting a collab fanfic, based on the nalu vampire drawing of Mashima-sensei :D The name is Red Pearl, and our profile is SinfulSquirrel (you can find it in my favorite list)**

 **RELEASE OF CHAPTER 1 OF READ PEARL IN ONE HOUR EXACTLY**

* * *

 _Previously :_

 _If Erza wanted to learn more about Oracion Seis, she felt like she had to earn Midnight's trust. He was still very suspicious, she could tell. But she had to do it quickly, it was only a matter of time before Joey saw through her. If only she had a little luck…_

 _"Yo Armor Girl. Long time no see. Geehee."_

 _"Town of Heaven. And I'm sure she's there." Jellal affirmed._

 _"Oh fuck… Is it… Jellal is that you ?"_

 _"… Cathy ?" The blue haired man frowned._

* * *

"Of course it's Cathy ! Glad you didn't forget !" She smirked.

"How did you recognize me ? Last time we met… It was like twelve or thirteen years ago ?"

"Yeah somethin' like that. But it's actually not difficult to remember a guy with blue hair and a red tattoo on his face !"

She laughed loudly, and came closer to him, so close Jellal could smell her perfume. She started to play with the hem of his shirt.

"Look how handsome you've become… A gentleman."

Her seductive voice had a slight bitter pitch underneath. Jellal and his friends felt uncomfortable.

"So… What brings you back in our lovely piece of hell ?"

"I'm… searching for Erza. Did you see her ?"

"Erza ?" She raised her brows. "The Titania ? Here ?"

Jellal realized a bit too late that it might have been a mistake to say that.

"Nah didn't see her. Believe me, if she was in town, everybody would have known."

She snickered, but her tone was quite threatening. The uncomfortable man decided to change the subject.

"How's the orphanage ? Still working ?"

"Yeah. The old woman is still here, just like old times, still in charge, still drunk as shit. But she's just a pawn…" The girl looked sad all of a sudden.

"Things have changed. New kids arrive every six months now, from the north, from the east, even from the south…."

"But there's nothing but Hargeon and the ocean in the south !" Natsu exclaimed all of a sudden.

Gray gave him a hard hit in the ribs with his elbow, but Cathy already turned her attention to him.

"Exactly… Just the ocean." She guffawed.

"I'll explain to you later, but shut up, Flame Brain." Gray whispered to his friend.

"I'm not stupid, I got it, I just spoke before I thought…" He whispered back.

"Some of them stay. The majority don't stay long here." She pursued sadly.

"And do you know what the others became ?" Jellal asked his old friend.

"Well, _you_ left with your fancy family, Miliana left too later, just before Erza actually. Dunno what she became, she had no money, no friends, nothing. Maybe she died or fell back into dealing. I don't really care."

Jellal couldn't say what the girl was thinking, she seemed heartless. She wasn't their best friend at the time, but they still all helped each other. Solidarity between the kids was a necessity.

"Shô… You're not gonna like it. He was enrolled." She rubbed her temples nervously, as if she tried to chase a bad memory.

"Enrolled ?"

"Yup. He went north, probably panhandling in the subway."

"God… When did it happen ?"

"When Erza left."

Cathy closed her eyes. She was shaking in anger.

"Just… When she left… Nobody could protect him like her. And a couple of weeks later, he was gone. He had such a cute little face. Of course it would happen. But she left anyway. I hope he's not into sex slavery or some shit like that now. He never was strong enough."

"That's why Erza never wanted to talk about him…"

"I hope she feels ashamed." The green haired girl shouted. "I hope she thinks about him everyday… She ruined his future !"

"Hey calm down please ! You think he had a future there maybe ?!" Jellal replied harshly.

Natsu and Gray started to feel afraid now. More and more people were staring at them, a frown on their face.

"You don't understand do you ?" Cathy burst out in a bitter laughter. "This is town is the only future we can get. This town uses us, but protects us. We are its kids. The world out there doesn't want us…"

Jellal gulped at the fiery glare, but frowned.

"It didn't prevent Shô from being taken away."

"Because Erza was his last protector." She replied. "You weren't there. You don't know what happened. Ask her."

"The kids who leave this town on their own…" She pursued. "They end up doing shitty underpaid jobs, rejected from society, never manage to get what they want. They end up broke and alcoholic, or in jail, or they come back here, to do what they're best at… "

"Or… The ones who leave are lucky bastards, like you." She pointed at him. "Like Kagura and Simon, those fucking cops…"

The young man jolted at this part. Her tone gave him a shiver.

"Yeah…" She smirked devilishly. "We all know which side they are now… Those traitors better not come back here… Or maybe they should… They'd be very well welcomed."

She laughed again, and walked backwards to take her lover's arm.

"You're aware that includes Erza too, right hun ? Even if she was one of us once, even if she searched for Shô… She left to be with the cops. I'm happy for you and her, if the world finally accepted you."

Natsu and Gray didn't find her tone showed she was happy at all.

"But she'd better not come back. Grandpa Rob isn't the master of secrets anymore… He couldn't protect her."

A cold stare was the last facial expression she gave them, before she walked away. The three men felt their heart jumping in their chest. Coming in this town was the worst idea for Erza, but also for them.

* * *

"You ?! What are you doing here ?!" Erza exclaimed, genuinely surprised.

"Visiting my old man." Gajeel answered loudly to cover the noise of the pub.

At the same time, a man appeared behind him. Tall, strong shoulders, a wrinkled and thick skin that reminded of leather… Gajeel's father was a real burly. His intelligent crimson eyes winked at Erza, before he put a strong hand on his son's shoulder, and grinned to the men at the table.

"Metallicana. How are ya, old scamp ?" Hodor smiled.

"Good. I just came by to have a beer with this brat, when he spotted an old friend." The man turned his head to stare at Erza.

The hooded girl was still confused. She blinked and regained her composure. She had to pull herself together.

"You know each other ?" Midnight narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah." Erza answered quickly. "It was a long time ago. Back in Freesia. It's good to see you again."

Gajeel and her exchanged a stare. She hoped he understood.

"Yup." He answered. "Before we left and wandered in the country, right ol' man ?"

"Exactly. Now please, gimme your chair, girl, need to talk with Hodor a bit, ya don't mind ?" Metallicana asked her.

"Nah don't worry." Erza smiled. "I have things to catch up with Metal Head anyway. Let's go somewhere else."

She stood up and followed Gajeel. They sat at the bar, while Metallicana took Erza's place at the poker table. Midnight kept his gaze on the woman's back for a while before focusing on the game again.

"How did you recognize me ?" Erza started, keeping her head low so that the bartender wouldn't see her face.

"Rob called my dad." Gajeel almost whispered. "He told him a friend named Erza was gonna be in trouble, and he described you, your hoodie. So, it wasn't too hard to find you."

"Rob…" Erza smiled. "He's still my grandpa after all these years. But I was doing fine here."

"Doing fine ?" Gajeel raised a brow. "Fine with what ? 'The fuck are you doing here anyway ?"

"… Business."

The smart young man understood she didn't want to tell her real intentions in this place, where people could eavesdrop.

"Alright… Two pints, please Joey." He yelled.

"So your dad lives here ?"

"Yeah. For, I dunno… Two years, something like that. He's never stayed in a town that long. Guess he likes being here."

Gajeel chuckled and took the beer from the bartender's hands. Joey sent Erza a suspicious glare again. She could feel it, and she didn't like it at all. They should have sat somewhere else.

"And… What does he do… for a living ?"

Gajeel smirked. Of course Erza would have asked that.

"A lot of things. He's good at mechanics, and plumbing, and other stuffs like that. He helps a lot, and he's cheap, so people ask for his services every day."

"And pay cash I guess." She smiled.

"The best way of getting money." He grinned. "At least for him. He does reported jobs too, from time to time."

"Funny how your lifestyles are so different."

"He likes this game with money controllers. I just followed when I lived with him, cuz he's my old man. He's not steady. We were always wanderers. I didn't mind, we had fun, and we met a lot of people. I have friends everywhere in Fiore. But for later… I don't wanna live like that. Shrimp wouldn't like us to change home every six months."

"Who knew you were so cute inside. And..." She bent and lowered her voice. "Weren't you the one saying at Juvia's party that only rich people can afford travelling a lot and you disapproved ?"

"… We don't travel, we wander. Screw you and your good memory." Her friend smiled and drank his beer.

"And you stopped _wandering_ in high school, when we met ?"

"Yup. I told him when I was 14 that I wanted to study. So I started to work for a couple of years to get money, to pay for school… Legally. I didn't wanna get my old man in trouble, y'know. He could have helped me, but I didn't want that."

"I see… That's why you had so many part time jobs during high school. And even now, you still have one."

"Just like you. You had one or two right ?"

"Yes." She lowered her voice again. "I used to live with… friends, they were… um… students, and I had to help them a bit. Then I got a scholarship donation for Fairy Tail."

Gajeel nodded and sipped again on his drink. Erza was pleased. It was the first time she heard about Gajeel's story. He wasn't very talkative, and neither was she when it was about her past. She had no idea his father was such a tough man, who obviously knew what he was doing, if he was trusted in this city.

"Does your father take part in a bus-"

"Nah." Gajeel cut her off. "He's more like your grandpa. That's why they get along I think. I met Rob, he's nice. And he knows how to use a gun." He cackled.

He turned his head to look at his father at the poker table. Erza followed his stare. Hodor was laughing hard at something Metallicana said. Risa was talking to a gorgeous woman who was probably one of _'her girls'_. Then she caught Midnight watching her, again. He nodded to her. Erza nodded back then turned to drink her beer. She felt like the Redfox's presence was good for her credibility.

"What a coincidence… I still can't believe it."

"Yeah, you're a lucky girl, Armor Girl." Gajeel grinned.

She couldn't tell him at the moment how happy she was that he gave her that nickname.

* * *

"So um… Jellal, what do we do now ?" Natsu asked nervously.

"… Let's think about it over there." Jellal started to walk towards a dark street.

"Yeah good idea, people will stop staring. Hopefully." Gray stated.

Once they were out of sight, the two young men turned to look at their leader expectantly.

"So… We have to find this Rob right ?" Natsu tried hesitantly.

"… I don't remember where he lives." Jellal sighed.

"This girl… Cathy." Gray frowned. "I really don't understand her way of thinking…"

"I don't think she understands completely herself. She's been manipulated since infancy. She claims this town protect them… But she was heartbroken, when she talked about this kids traffic… "

"Yeah that's awful… That happened after Erza left apparently ?" Gray said.

"I guess. It must have started with Shô… Damn…" Jellal put his head in his hands.

"And then…" He continued. "You heard what she said about Kagura, Simon and Erza ? Traitors, filthy cops… And yet they try hard to stop things like these traffics she hates. And Cathy would kill to have the same chance as them. To leave this hell, and being accepted in society, like she said. It torments her every day, I'm sure of it… "

Natsu and Gray remained silent. Jellal was overwhelmed by all this new informations. Rob, Shô, Miliana, Cathy… It reminded him long lost memories.

"She kept repeating Town of Heaven was her only future… But I don't think so. Not everyone stays here. And they don't all end up doing illegal things in the end, or in jail, or broke… Miliana is fine for example ! Erza told me she's a hairdresser now."

His friends looked at each other. It was hard to understand for them too… Especially since they never lived in such a quagmire.

"Was she… too weak to leave ?" Jellal asked, more to himself than to his friends. "… Or strong to stay ?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Hey guys !" Natsu exclaimed silently. "Look over here ! It's Cobra !"

That was enough to catch the others' attention. They looked where Natsu was pointing. On the other side of the lightened street, the tall guy they knew to be Erza's target was walking at a rapid pace.

"We follow him ?" Gray asked.

"Are you mad, the whole street would notice…" Jellal shook his head.

"Ok so what do we do then ?" Natsu asked, irritated. "We're not gonna wait until Erza finds us, or worse !"

"Yeah, I feel useless." Gray said.

"At this hour, he must be heading to the bar. So let's wait a bit, then we'll come out and follow him from afar. Let's hope people won't stare again or try to start a fight."

* * *

Midnight put the money he earned in his pocket.

"I'm done playing for tonight. I'm leaving."

"See you around, Midnight." Risa simpered and winked.

The man exchanged a look with Hodor, then stood up and headed towards the exit. Hodor stood up himself a few seconds later.

"Continue without me, I'll be back in a minute."

He followed Midnight outside under the gaze of Erza who didn't miss the change occurring at the poker table.

"Why do you stare at them like that ?" Gajeel asked.

"Because…" She answered slowly. "In a couple of minutes I'll know if all of this was worth it or not."

Hodor came out of the _Aaricia_ and shivered when the cold of the night ran its fingers on his bare skin. He stopped next to Midnight, who was smoking next to the window.

"You know we're leaving soon right ?" Midnight started, a blow of smoke coming out his nostrils.

"Yeah. D'you already know where you're going ?"

"We found a suitable house in Panem."

"Hmm it's further from here. But I have guys there. That won't be a problem."

"About the girl…"

Hodor raised a brow, curious to think what the suspicious man thought of the stranger.

"I'm not sure about her. She's definitely not a cop, but there's something weird about her."

"That's what I thought too… But she knows Metallicana and his son, and for a while apparently."

"You trust him that much ?"

"Yeah, we've been friends for decades, meeting here and there… He's my old bud."

"… And how many people is he ' _old bud'_ with ?" Midnight asked harshly.

"I don't follow you." Hodor didn't like the way the younger man treated him sometimes.

"I mean a person like that, who never gets really involved in anything and covers all of his friends… That's a person I would be the most suspicious with."

Hodor frowned.

"You don't really know what he thinks. He's the kind of unpredictable people, you understand ?" Midnight smirked.

"I understand perfectly. So let's finish this. About Armor Girl…"

"She could be useful. If she's really what she claims she is, she could definitely be an asset."

"You're willing to take the risk ?" Hodor cocked his head in surprise.

"… Yeah. Because even if she lied, she could still be useful indirectly…" Midnight smiled while rubbing his chin.

"If she lied… That means we can't trust Metallicana."

Midnight laughed, emitting a dark aura around him.

"Time to clean the mess."

* * *

The three boys came out of the dark street. Natsu had now a hoodie on his striking pink hair, and Jellal had rearranged his scarf so that half of his face was hidden. Only Gray, who never minded the cold, had nothing to cover him.

The main lightened street was almost empty when they decided to follow their target. They hoped Jellal was right about his destination, and that it would lead them to Erza.

They walked silently in the night, listening nervously to the echo of their footsteps. They wanted to walk fast, but they didn't want to look in a hurry. Sweat droplets rolled on their back and they could feel their heart pound just at the thought of what they risked.

Two young men who were laughing stopped when they saw the odd trio and followed them with their eyes. Natsu tightened his fists in his pocket to calm his nerves. Gray and Jellal had less trouble hiding their uneasiness, but they felt just as nervous as their friend.

The nervous leader recognized the city more and more, and knew they were getting closer to the center. Hope glittered in his eyes as he thought that all could be over five minutes later. It would never occur to him that getting out of the city could be more difficult than coming in.

"Damn it." Jellal abruptly stopped walking, making his friends bump into his back.

Natsu and Gray peeked an eye from behind him to see what caught his eye, and both gasped. Cobra was talking to someone across the streets, not really far from them. If he turned his head a little he would see three strange men standing awkwardly still in the street and staring at him.

Jellal turned towards them.

"Gray, lean on the wall there, and Natsu come closer. Don't look at him, guys, pretend we're talking."

"… You have no idea what we're doing, do you…"

"Shut up Ice Princess, this is not the right time for that !"

"What ?" Gray answered coldly. "Why pretend talking ? I'm talking. And I'm saying that I'm fed up, and we're doing bullshit since we came into that car. I thought you knew what to do in this town, Jellal. I thought we'd be home by now, and instead, we're following a dangerous guy, hoping he would lead us to Erza… Tchh."

"I'm sorry, did I forget to mention earlier that this trip wouldn't be a Disneyland vacation ?" Jellal replied, irritated with the obnoxious man. "Well you know what, you can go wait for us in the car if you're so scared."

"Shut up ! Yes, I'm scared, and so are you ! And I'm scared for Erza too, ok ! I'm not leaving you there !"

Both men looked at each other. They were just young adults who thought they could handle everything… And instead found themselves clueless when their friend needed them.

"Shit…" Natsu hissed. "Guys, Cobra is looking at us… We're not discreet at all…"

"Natsu, I said don't look !" Jellal warned.

"Well excuse me, but somebody has to watch what he's doing while you too argue… I didn't look directly in his face anyway, he can't recognize me from afar. Oh he's moving !"

"Ok… So now what ?" Gray asked.

"Let's walk very slowly and calmly, ok ? He can't know we're following him." The tattooed leader decided.

"What if he realizes ?" Gray asked again.

"… Let's just hope he doesn't." Jellal answered, eluding the problem.

This was completely opposite to his normal attitude, Natsu told himself and sighed. They started to walk again side by side silently. Cobra was almost out of sight, since they gave him some advance, but they could still detect his tall figure.

Then all of a sudden, he disappeared. The young men stiffened but didn't stop walking.

"Um… Where did he go ?" Natsu whispered.

"I don't know… He was far, I couldn't see." Gray whispered back.

"The street makes a straight line, if he disappeared, that must mean he took a collateral street." Jellal assumed.

"But then… That means he can wait for us around the corner… " Natsu shivered.

"Oh great, as if it wasn't scary enough, thanks Flame Brain."

"Let's move to the other sidewalk." Jellal proposed.

They slowly crossed the street, under the icy gaze of an old woman sweeping the front of her house.

"And what do we do next ? We don't know which street he took ! And we're not gonna try to follow him in there anyway right ?" Natsu asked.

"We'd better not, it wouldn't be very prudent…" Jellal rubbed his chin.

"Yeah, we were so prudent 'til now, shame on us if we start to be reckless." Gray snorted.

"Shut up, Ice Prick, you're pissing me off."

"Let's quit following him and try to get to the bar, we can ask there where Rob lives, pretending to be old friends."

"They're not gonna be suspicious at all…" Gray sighed.

"Well that's our only option, Gray, so please shut up if you don't have anything valuable to bring us." Jellal replied coldly.

They continued walking under the curious or suspicious gazes they got from time to time from the inhabitants of Lilypad, getting deeper into the city of the night.

* * *

"Erza."

The said woman stopped walking when she heard her friend calling her by her name, which was rather odd from him.

"Now that we're outside, can you please stop wiggling like a fish out of the water and tell me why ya're so ecstatic about all this shit ?" Gajeel asked.

After Erza talked with Hodor in private, they both got out of the _Aaricia_ and took a collateral street to head towards Metallicana's place.

"I'm euphoric, because I can't believe I had so much luck today… This is almost too good to be true."

"Nobody can hear us, so will you now explain to me ?"

"Sure, but don't tell the guys. Remember Angel and Cobra threatening Natsu and Lucy ?"

"Yeah, you were the only one to take'em seriously."

"Well, I broke into Angel's place-"

Gajeel raised his eyebrows in shock. Was this the great Erza, the lover of law, organization and respect of others' property ?

"And I found out that they went at least once in Town of Heaven, because of a cigarette end of Eisenwald. After that, I searched for Angel's real name on the internet. I found it, but it didn't help me finding something on her."

She lowered her voice on principle, even if they were completely alone in the poorly lightened street.

"So I decided to come here. I went to Rob, who heard about them; he told me they belonged to the gang Oracion Seis, newly reformed. I _knew_ they were from a gang, I felt it. I lived among them for fifteen years after all. Then I went to the _Aaricia_ to gain informations about them, pretending I was a dealer who wanted to get in the business."

"Wow… I never knew you had these kind of guts, Armor Girl." Gajeel cackled.

Erza appreciated that he didn't scold her for being irresponsible. She knew Kagura would later, when she would gave her all this information.

"And it happened that… besides having the chance to meet you and your father, who looks appreciated here, I had the immense chance to fall on Midnight, you know, the red eyes guy. He IS from Oracion Seis apparently…"

"… You're indeed insanely lucky. That's what Hodor told ya ?"

"Not directly. He told me that I could take my chance, and that a bargain was going to happen with Oracion Seis. So I assume Midnight belongs to them, since he looked interested. Besides, dealing with a great gang right away ? It wouldn't happen, unless you meet one of their members directly. So, in two days, I can buy them some stuff. Hodor told me when and where."

"And… You're not scared it's a trap ?"

"I hope not. But they have nothing against me, you know. Nobody recognized me. Except… Joey… He was suspicious."

"He knows you from before ?"

"Yes. Everybody knew me back then… That's why it was risky to come back. Even if the population changed. New people arrived like Hodor, but still, there are some people who stayed, like Joey, Rob, and I recognized a few guys in the _Aaricia_ as well."

"Anyway… What are you gon-"

Gajeel didn't have time to finish his sentence, as Erza slammed her hand against his mouth. Somebody appeared at a corner, whistling and walking slowly towards them. Because of the dark, Erza couldn't distinguish his traits. They slowed down their pace.

The shadowed figure finally came across the only weak street lamp post of the street, and Erza froze.

"Shit !" She hissed. "Gajeel, it's Cobra !

* * *

 **DU-DUM. Lol**

 **A/N: So daaaaark- You should punch me.**

 **YOU WANT THIS DAMN ANGST TO END?! YOU'RE FED UP WITH COBRA SCARING PEOPLE ALL THE TIME?! YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS TO OUR HOT GUYS TRIO? READ CHAPTER 14 SATURDAY. :D**

 **Ps: this story is NOT finished... Nope. Just half of it for now. Approximately :D**

 **Bonne soirée !**

 **Doublepassé**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi guys. As promised, here is chapter 14. I hope you'll enjoy it. I hesitated to update tonight, since I'm quite upset by the recent events that happened in my country, but I finally decided that I would.**

 **Please leave a review, tell me what you think about it. I hope you'll like the fluff moment. I need fluff.**

 **I'll work on The White Swan tomorrow and next week, and also on Red Pearl, the collab I started with Child at Heart Forever.**

* * *

 _Previously :_

 _"Let's quit following him and try to get to the bar, we can ask there where Rob lives, pretending to be old friends."_

 _Jellal, Natsu and Gray continued walking under the curious or suspicious gazes they got from time to time from the inhabitants of Lilypad, getting deeper into the city of the night._

 _..._

 _The shadowed figure finally came across the only weak street lamp post of the street, and Erza froze._

 _"Shit !" She hissed. "Gajeel, it's Cobra !_

* * *

"Shit, shit ! He mustn't see me, he saw my hood-"

Gajeel grabbed his friend by her shoulder, slammed her against the wall, and planted his lips on her neck.

"What the hell are you doing ?!" She whispered.

"Play the game if you don't wanna be caught." He whispered back.

Erza agreed silently that this was the best way to go unnoticed. A lot of people made out in the streets of Lilypad, and her friend's position completely hid her face and part of her clothes, since Gajeel was quite massive and had an impressive thick hair.

Erza put her hands around his waist and brought him closer to her. She let him kiss her cheeks and her neck, and let out little moans to sound more convincing.

They heard Cobra's footsteps and whistles getting closer and closer, too slowly in their opinion. Both of their heart pounded in their chest. The moment of truth finally arrived, and the dreaded guy only chuckled at the couple and told them to get a room, before continuing his road.

Once he disappeared in another street, Gajeel and Erza parted a bit from each other. They stared at the corner where Cobra was last seen. They waited for a minute, until they were reassured enough to lower their guard.

"Thank you Gajeel." Erza said, breathless from all this sudden anxiety. "I'll be eternally grateful for all the help you brought me tonight."

"No problem. But Shrimp must never know about this."

"Agreed, neither must Jellal." She nodded seriously. "Why do I always run into this guy…"

"You can't be lucky all the time." Her companion snickered. "Someone's calling me, hold on."

Gajeel took his buzzing phone out of his pocket and picked up.

"Yo."

 _"Hey brat, didn't you tell me ya had a friend with blue hair and a red tattoo on his face ?"_

"Yeah, it's Jellal."

Erza quickly stared at him, fearing the worse.

 _"Well, there's a dude like that next to the bar, with two other guys, and they're 'bout to get in trouble."_

"What ?! We're coming."

Gajeel didn't have to tug at Erza's arm, she was already running with him. Thankfully, they weren't too far from the center, but they took another path to be sure not to meet Cobra again.

* * *

Cobra got around the noisy bar. He had made a detour to avoid those followers. He wasn't in the mood to confront them, whereas they were cops or another gang. He arrived at the central place of the town, where the _Aaricia_ and other shops stood. He snorted when he saw the christmas decorations of the bar. It looked so genuine in the city of hell. But it soothed the minds.

The tall guy in a white coat walked towards a pretty blond woman, who was smoking while staring at a rattling group of men across the place.

"Hey Bayb."

"Hey sweetie." She smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek.

"What's goin' on over there ?" He narrowed his eyes to see the people standing in the middle of the group, but couldn't discern their faces.

"I dunno. Weird strangers arrived and the boys ain't happy 'bout it."

"Oh, must be my followers. I lost them in the main street, they can't be cops. Amateurs." Cobra snorted.

"Well, they'll soon regret following you."

They both laughed and came into the bar, forgetting about the insignificant event.

* * *

Natsu wondered how they got into this situation. They were surrounded by angry men bumping a fist into their hand, sending daggers to them, and preventing them from running away… This was insane.

"Hey listen." Gray tried diplomacy again. "We don't want any trouble. We just wanted to know where Rob lived, but now we'll leave the town and never come back, ok ?"

"Not ok." The leader shook his head.

He had perfect tanned skin; he was short, but very strong. He could pin them down all three together in a second. His followers were more normally shaped, but there was a lot of them… The three Magnolians didn't see how they could escape Town of Heaven in one piece.

"You guys don' look like people from here, people who know Rob." The leader pointed a finger at them, almost touching Jellal's nose. "You don' look like fucking cops either, but ya look weird… And we don' like weird."

His friends nodded and grumbled in approval. Natsu was starting to be really angry he was fed up discussing politely.

"Excuse me, but we don't look any weirder than ya, dumbass !"

Jellal and Gray gave him a horrified look, while the big guy folded his arms and walked dangerously close to the fiery shorter man.

"What did ya just call me, asshole ?"

"He didn't mean it !" Gray whimpered desperately. "His tongue slips all the time, right ?" He poked Jellal's ribs.

"Don't say bullshit, Ice Prick, of course I mean it !" Jellal face-palmed while Natsu came even closer to the leader of the group. "I'm pissed off ! We did nothing wrong, just asked where a friend was, and you guys decide to mess up with us. Then c'mon, bring it on !"

"You want it, then you'll get it ! I think I'm gonna rip this tongue out of your fucking mouth this way ya'll never make the same mistake !"

The burly took him by his collar and lifted him, while he raised his fist to hit his face. Natsu swung his leg and knock his opponent between the thighs before he could strike. The short man shrieked and let go of Natsu for a split second.

Meanwhile, two other men decided to imitate their leader, and when Natsu turned around he saw with horrified eyes Jellal getting kicked roughly in the stomach and Gray pinned against the wall, struggling against the hand of a tall guy who was strangling him.

Natsu didn't have time to help them; the leader had recovered fast, and tugged harshly on the student's hoodie, revealing his flaming pink hair in the dark street.

"Dahahaha, what's that for a hair color ?!" He laughed loudly with the rest of the group. "Ya think ya didn't look like a pussy enough, you had to dye it pink ?!"

He laughed again, holding his ribs, and didn't see Natsu's fist coming right in his face until he was punched.

"That's salmon, and it's natural, ASSFACE !"

* * *

Erza and Gajeel stopped running right before stepping in the light of the central place. Panting, they immediately spotted the loud group of people yelling and swearing not far from them. Erza let out a whimper when she recognized the black and the pink hair of her friends, both lifted by their collar, above the heads of the others.

"Oh my god !" Erza exclaimed. "They're punching them ! Look Natsu's bleeding ! And where's Jellal ?!"

"Probably on the ground. Let's go." Gajeel answered and started to step forward.

Suddenly they were both tugged from behind and pulled back in the darkness of the street.

"You too don't move."

Gajeel sighed in relief when he heard the voice.

"Dad ! We have to help them !"

"Already did."

The young adults turned around to face the grinning, burly man.

"I called Rob. He's gonna give us a diversion in a couple of seconds."

"Really ?" Erza relaxed. "How ?"

"Dunno. He just said it's been a while since he wanted to get rid of his bastard neighbor's garden gnome."

They both raised a brow, but before they could ask the meaning of it, a loud shot thundered in the town, its echo against the walls protracting it for a while. Everything became silent. People stopped talking, walking, fighting, even breathing.

Then everyone came out of their paralyzed trance in the same time.

"What was that ?"

"Somebody was shot !"

"Let's go !"

"Bring the guns !"

"If it's Grandpa again, I'mma kill him !"

People were coming out of their house, and out of the _Aaricia_ as well, including Cobra and Hodor. The group who was torturing Natsu, Gray and Jellal forgot about their victims, and ran in the direction of the shot instead.

"Ok, now let's go, pretend you run to see what's happening like everyone." Metallicana said and pushed them in the light.

The three of them ran the fastest they could, Erza holding her hoodie on her head, until they reached their friends. They were all conscious; Natsu was holding his bleeding nose and he would have soon a black-eye, Gray was massaging his neck, and Jellal was sitting on the ground, a hand on his stomach, and another one on his face.

Erza gulped when she saw the pain on his face. What were they doing here ?! Gajeel grabbed Natsu's shoulder. The man jolted and turned around, ready to fight again, then relaxed when he recognized his friend. A second later, all three boys were staring at them in awe.

"Metal Head ?!"

"Gajeel ?!"

"Erza…" Jellal sighed in relief.

A spark glittered in his eyes when the worried girl rushed in his arms to hug him. Then she helped him get up.

"Come on guys, let's go !"

"Wait, Erza, what happened ? Why's Gajeel here ? And who's this big guy ?"

"That's my old man, Ash for Brain, now shut up and run, we'll talk later. "

"Yeah, if we stay too long, people will notice." Metallicana said.

"And put your hoodie back on your hair, you're really not discrete." Gajeel snorted to Natsu.

The group ran out of the messy place, under the curious gaze of Cobra, who rubbed his chin. They were too far for him to see distinctly their figure, but he recognized immediately the back of Metallicana, who helped him several times in the past few months.

"It doesn't feel right…"

"What did you say sweetie ?" Bayb asked him and curled up in his arms.

"There's something funny about all this shit that happened tonight… But I can't put my finger on it."

"You'll figure it out." She whispered lovingly.

"Oh yeah, I will." He smiled at her.

* * *

Metallicana and Gajeel stopped when they saw Natsu's car wasn't far.

"Guys, we'll leave you here." Gajeel started.

"Ok. Thank you again for everything." Erza smiled and crushed him in her arms.

"Ugh… Can't breathe…"

"Sorry. And thank you so much sir, for helping us…"

"Nah, no big deal. You're my son's friends." Metallicana gave her a toothy grin.

"Yeah, thanks sir !" Natsu seemed to come out of a dream.

Gray and Jellal thanked them too, but they were still in a state of shock. They followed Natsu who took his car keys off his pocket.

"You're aware…" Erza lowered her head guiltily. "That you might have to move out soon ?"

"Yeah… " Metallicana scratched his head. "I saw people watching us leave together. And I guess your little game with Hodor and Midnight wasn't for nothin' right ?"

"Yes. And when they realize I'm a traitor, they'll remember you supported me…"

"Don't worry about this old scamp." Gajeel poked his father's ribs. "You stayed here for too long anyway, told ya."

"Yeah you right. I know where to go for the next few months. But I might not be able to talk for a while, son."

Gajeel nodded.

"…Rob will be in trouble too… I can't believe he shot his neighbor's gnome for us." Erza laughed lightly then frowned again. "You should all punch me."

"About Rob," Metallicana answered. "He knows how to handle his enemies don't worry, Armor Girl. He'll never leave his town. Even if he hates it with all his guts, he'll stay in Town of Heaven."

"But I'll keep an eye on him." He added when he saw the worried face of Erza. "Through friends."

"Thank you so much…"

"Now go !" Gajeel pushed her towards the boys who were already inside of the car. "I'll see ya tomorrow at the club, the guys want to meet there." He smiled.

Erza nodded and turned around.

"Good luck with Jellal…" Gajeel whispered.

* * *

The car rolled fast on the road, taking the grown adolescents out of Town of Heaven. Inside, everybody was silent. An awkward tension filled the air. Gray was driving, since Natsu's nose hadn't stopped bleeding yet. Next to him, Jellal was sitting straight on the passenger seat, a frown on his face and a tissue on his nostrils. Erza and Natsu were on the back seats, both looking outside the window.

"Where's the nearest ER around here ?" Gray broke the silence.

"I don't deed do go do ze hosbidal !" Natsu retorted with his tissue still on his face.

"Your nose is certainly broken Flame Brain. And Jellal is injured too."

"I don't fink by dose is brogen… It doesn't bove when I dry do bove it. But it hurt a liddle."

"Don't do that idiot, you'll only make it worse !"

"Bud Lushy is waiding for be !"

"Well she'll have to wait a bit more. We should call them by the way, they must all be worried."

Erza came out of her daydreaming when she heard Gray.

"The girls all know ? Lucy, Juvia, Levy, Cana ?"

"Of course they know, and they're worried, because they actually care about their friends, unlike other people."

Gray and Natsu fell silent when they heard Jellal's icy reply. The tension was about to explode at any minute.

"You mean I don't care about my friends." Erza went tight-lipped. "Why do you think I did all that ?"

"This, I would like to know !" Jellal shouted and turned in his seat to glare at her. "Why Erza ?! Just why did you do something so stupid and dangerous ?"

She glared back but didn't answer yet, because he obviously wasn't finished.

"Do you know they all hate your guts there ? I met Cathy, remember her ? She told me they all know you followed Kagura and Simon in the City to be a good girl. You changed side, in their opinion; they hate you, and they could have killed you if you were discovered…"

He paused for a couple of seconds, turned back on his seat and looked at the road without blinking.

"And of course, you didn't tell me… And never answered your phone ! Did you expect me to wait patiently for you to reappear out of nowhere ? Whereas the day before you were almost injured by Cobra ?!"

"… You're mad because you feel neglected. But if I told you, you wouldn't have let me go." Erza stated.

"It's true ! You didn't think at all about me ! About all of us ! Natsu was worried too !"

"Eerrr, led be oud ov this, blease… But yez I was worried."

"… I'm sorry." Erza whispered.

Jellal closed his eyes and breathed in deeply.

"Now… Will you please tell us what exactly happened there ?"

"To make it short, Cobra and Angel are part of a gang named Oracion Seis, I found them, and I have a bargain with them in two days."

Jellal, Gray and Natsu expressed their shock in the same time.

"EXCUSE ME ?!"

"WHAT ?!"

"WUUUD ?!"

"You intend to do that again ?!" Jellal turned again to face her. "I can't let you ! Damn it, are you insane ? Twice wasn't enough ? What are you looking for, being killed ?!"

"OH SHUT THE FUCK UP !"

Erza's swearing surprised Natsu and Gray, they weren't used to this side of the always composed and polite girl.

"May I remind you, Jellal, that you three were far more reckless than me tonight ?! You came in Town of Heaven just like that, barely disguised, looking like rich citizens, knowing nothing about the town, and you call _me_ insane ?! You didn't even know what you were doing, were you ?! If Gajeel and I weren't there, you would all be _dead_!"

"Yes, dead, because we were looking for _YOU_ , IDIOT ! Because _you_ came here in the first place, _you_ were in trouble, and we wanted to help _YOU_!"

"I didn't ask for help ! I was PERFECTLY FINE !"

"WERE YOU REALLY ?!"

Erza didn't answer right away, giving Jellal his answer.

"Ha, I'm right, you weren't that fine ! Did Gajeel help you ?"

"Yes, it was unexpected, but welcomed."

"Oh, so Gajeel HAS the right to help you, good to know."

"Because in this field he actually _KNOWS_ what he's doing…" Erza answered venomously.

"Unlike you ?" Jellal snorted.

"Shut up !" She exploded again. "It's been a while since I dealt with this shit, ok ? And yet nobody discovered me, and I convinced them to trust me. Even if Gajeel and his dad didn't show up, I know I would have won in the end. Whereas _YOU_ , It's been at least twelve years ! Did you really think you could handle all this again ?! I was so scared when I saw you hurt ! I'm sorry but right now YOU'RE THE STUPID ONE !"

"AND YOU'RE ONE STUBBORN SPOILED GIRL !"

"YES ! A stubborn girl who, thanks to this risky operation, almost has one powerful gang to give to the police, and the guys who threatened our friends ! Nobody took me seriously when I worried about it, but now you all can't deny that they were a real threat !"

"And why didn't you ask the police to do this fucking _operation_ for you ?! You just want the GLORY FOR YOURSELF !"

"DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT !"

"OH YEAH ?! WELL I JUST DID !"

"SHUDDUUUUP !" Natsu exclaimed. "Guys, blease ztob ! We're all safe dow ! And you're disdurbing Gray while he's driving, I don' wanna have somezing else brogen at de end of de dight. Seriously…"

"Tchh, I drive better than you Ashtray. But he's right, if you could wait to be alone to discuss… "

"You're right." Jellal said calmly, a frown still on his face. "We'll… talk later."

"Yes." Erza answered bitterly and zoned out again.

"… You'll have to tell me what happened to Shô too."

Erza stiffened.

"… Cathy told me partly his story. You'll have to fill the blanks."

A tear rolled on her cheek.

* * *

Natsu pulled out the car, took off his keys and got out in the cold night. He sighed in relief as the slightly warmer wind of Magnolia ruffled his hair. No more stress for tonight. He headed towards a short building, and walked until he was right under the window of the first floor.

Then he started to climb on the tree across the window, like he usually did, and grumbled as he felt his whole body ache. That had been a rough night.

Once he landed on the small balcony, he opened the window, that was never closed since the day Lucy realized Natsu wouldn't stop using this way to come in. But after tonight, the fiery boy thought he might have to stop doing that… After all, if he could come in this way… It meant anyone could. Including robbers, killers, kidnappers…

Natsu shivered and slipped into the dark bedroom, then closed the window.

"Lucy ?" He whispered.

The whole apartment was quiet; it was pretty normal at 1 AM. Their visit at the ER took longer than initially planned, but at least his nose was fixed now. He and Gray had called Lucy and Juvia to warn them, and the blind girl insisted that she wanted to see him tonight, or she would come herself to the hospital.

Natsu smiled at this thought and shook his head. What a weirdo…

He came out of the room, and found his friend sleeping on the couch, curled up in the blanket she prepared for Natsu. He grinned and came closer. The TV was still on, but she had lowered the sound, certainly because she feared Levy wouldn't sleep.

He crouched in front of her, and brushed her hair out of her sleepy face.

"Tchh, you shouldn't have waited for me, you weirdo…"

Natsu kissed her forehead, then removed the blanket from her. He slipped an arm under her back, and another one around her legs, then lifted her and carried her to her room. She grumbled ununderstandable words in her sleep and grabbed his shirt.

Natsu dropped her carefully on her bed, but when he tried to pull out she grabbed his shirt harder and tugged it.

"What, you want me to sleep here ?"

"ashejk…"

"That's not an answer." Natsu chuckled softly. "I don't even have my pajamas on!"

Natsu had pyjamas –with teddy bears on it, no way he would wear that in front of the Ice Princess- at her place, since it wasn't the first time he crashed on her couch, but Lucy put them in the living room, so he had to move right now.

He finally removed her hand and settled her under her blanket to keep her warm, then he went back in the living room to wear his non-manly but extremely comfortable night clothes. He turned off the TV, then decided to see her once more before going to bed.

When he saw Lucy's face, lightened by the feeble light of the living room, he frowned. She was sweating, wiggling in her sheets and pouting. A whimper escaped her lips.

"A nightmare ?" Natsu said to himself.

He sat on the edge and caressed her forehead and her cheeks to soothe her. It seemed to work, but then a tear rolled on her face. Natsu bent down and kissed her cheek several times, whispering tender words in her ear.

"Hey, it's ok… I'm here… I'm sorry it took so long…"

He nuzzled in her neck. She was warm and a bit sweaty, but he didn't mind. He didn't want to pull away.

"It was terrible tonight… We saw hard things… Sad people… Broken and angry people."

Lucy sighed in relief. Her nightmare must have passed. But Natsu didn't move.

"I knew Erza had a rough past, and didn't like to talk about it, like me, or like Gray, Jellal and Gajeel… But I didn't think she lived through something like that. She doesn't look like she lived in that world…"

He sighed and slipped himself under the blanket, then he hugged her from behind and nuzzled again in her neck.

"I never want you to be miserable like that." He whispered. "Never. You must be happy. You already live so strongly every day, being blind and all… "

Lucy snored loudly then turned back in her sleep. Natsu let her and ended up facing her. He studied every trait of her face, and stroke her cheek with his thumb, then traced her lips with it.

"I wanna be with you, y'know… And I know you wanna be with me too… But… We met a month ago… I'm scared about… How you would react, if I told you… I'm scared to lose you, and most of all, I'm scared to make you sad… "

Natsu closed his eyes. He didn't know why he felt like confessing all his tormented feelings to his sleeping friend right now.

"… Sad because of my fucked up family, sad because of my behavior towards Lisanna, sad also, when you really understand how much of a jackass I've been to girls all these years… And sad because… I doubt your father would approve such a relationship. Any father would be reluctant to give away their precious girl to… Someone like me…"

He sighed again, and hugged her closer, so that her head rested partly on his chest.

"But I love being with you, laughing with you, even fighting with you is fun… And I love to change for you. I sound so cheesy, it's good that you're sleeping."

He cackled silently and yawned. He was so tired he wondered how he hadn't already fallen asleep.

"Yup… Love you Luce…"

The peaceful darkness of the dream world took him, his eyes closed and his respiration took the characteristic heavy and slow pace of sleeping persons. Lucy was still in his hugging arms, but unlike him, her respiration was almost inaudible, and her eyes were wide open, a frown upon them.

Lucy sighed. She felt like she would have to wait a while until he trusted her and most of all himself enough to open up.

However, his statement about her father –or more about _any_ father- startled and worried her… What was so wrong about him or his past that _any_ father would refuse him as his daughter's companion ?

Lucy lifted her head and pecked his chin, then snuggled down in his chest.

"Love you too, Natsu."

* * *

 **A/N : Pray for the world.**

 **Love you guys.**

 **Doublepassé.**

 **PS: I forgot to explain the OC named Bayb : I came upon this name because... There's actually a girl in my college whose name is Bayb (pronounced like babe). It's not a nickname or a shortname. True story. ^^**


End file.
